Possessiveness
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: Being tangled in the mess of Arthur's ex-boyfriend and Ivan's blackmailing, Kiku finds himself doubting his own heart in loving another after his possessiveness changed everything in the past. What will he do when Alfred asks for Arthur to come back? R&R
1. Wounded

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Genre: **__Drama Romance_

_**Rating: **__T for now ^^_

_**Pairing: (mainly)**__ Arthur (England) x Kiku (Japan) some China x Japan_

_**Summary:**_Being tangled in the mess of Arthur's ex-boyfriend and Ivan's blackmailing, Kiku finds himself doubting his own heart in loving another after his possessiveness changed everything in the past. What will he do when Alfred asks for Arthur to come back?

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD This is just an AU fanfiction.. Anything related to the real life, person's name, and world history have nothing to do with this fanfiction… There are no affiliations to actual countries, military, and such. There is absolutely no intent to slander the reputations or rights of those above.. :)_

_**Chp 1 – Wounded**_

Kiku was typing in a hurry when a pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes. He flinched at their cold temperature and he reached up to remove them.

"Guess who… guess who…!" an Italian accent asked in an excited tone. Kiku sighed.

"Arthur-san…" The hands let go of him, and as he turned around Kiku came face to face with bright emeralds orbs.

"How did you know it was me? It's Feliciano who was asking. You are no fun…" Arthur stretched the back of his head looking disappointed. Kiku smiled at him before resuming his work.

"I'm used to your cold hands, Arthur-san. Now if you don't mind, I have to finish this group assignment," Kiku said, adjusting his glasses and beginning to type.

"What are you working on, Kiku?" Feliciano looked over the screen.

"It's an assignment for the group in the English class I took."

"Ooh I see. If it's you, then it'll be alright. I'll let you pass," Arthur suddenly said with a big grin. Kiku snapped his head at him, looking shocked.

"That's favoritism! If you are the leader of the group, you shouldn't do something like that!" Kiku scolded him, much to Arthur's amazement; his eyes were glaring at him while his hands unexpectedly continued to type on the keyboard.

"It doesn't matter; you can let it pass and relax a little. I know you're always working hard, Kiku, while the others slack off." Arthur sat on the desk, his smile still present on his face.

"I couldn't possibly do that! Besides, I'm almost finished." Kiku looked back at his laptop and noticed that his fingers had just pressed the wrong buttons. He immediately deleted the last few letters and corrected it.

Someone opened the door of the classroom and both Feliciano and Arthur looked around to see the newcomer.

"Ludwig! Here, we are sitting over here!" Feliciano waved at the tall blond man who had just come inside the classroom. It was actually ridiculously obvious where they were sitting since the classroom was empty except for the four of them, including Ludwig. Said newcomer was about to walk toward the trio when Feliciano launched himself toward him, accidentally smacking his head on Ludwig's nose. Arthur snickered, watching from the sidelines.

"Fe-Feliciano. Didn't I tell you not to jump on me like that? My nose…" the blond lamented, as he rubbed his red nose. The Italian meanwhile, was caressing his head.

"Sorry, Ludwig. I'm hurt too…" Feliciano mumbled pathetically. Ludwig sighed and patted his head.

"You should drink milk to make yourself tall, Felici," Arthur teased. Kiku smiled at the words.

"Is that directed at me as well, Arthur-san?" he asked quietly. Arthur quickly waved his hands at the inclination.

"No no.. not you.. geez don't get offended…" He leaped from the desk and wrapped his arm around Kiku's shoulder. Kiku jumped at the sudden close contact and his face instantly burned red.

"A-Arthur-san!"

"Do you have free time after class?"

"Uhhmm I don't know… but… maybe…"

"Great! Let's have dinner together! It's on me! Don't worry about anything. See you then!" Arthur quickly ran toward the entrance of the classroom, not even bothering to hear Kiku's reply.

"W-Wait, Arthur-san!" The British man was gone in a wink and Kiku sighed. Pulling off his glasses, he clicked the 'save' button of his finished document and closed his laptop.

"I'll have to rearrange my schedule then…" he muttered, leaning back.

"Isn't it okay?" Feliciano smiled at him. Kiku only looked at his carefree friends with a frown.

"You should take a break sometimes, Kiku. You've been working yourself too hard lately. Go on a date!" Feliciano spread his arms and waved them up and down in enthusiasm.

"It's just a dinner. It's not a date. What are you talking about…" Kiku mumbled. His statement didn't seem to match his red face though. Ludwig smiled at him.

"Feliciano's right. You should relax a little bit. But… it's been almost a year already hasn't it?" Feliciano gave Ludwig a simpering look.

"You are right… I'm glad he recovers pretty quickly." Kiku looked at both of them for a moment before gathering his things with a quiet sigh.

"The break is almost over. We should go to our next class," Kiku said to both of his friends. He stopped for a moment and before Feliciano and Ludwig had the time to wonder he faced them with that blush still present on his face.

"I'll spare my time for him…" Kiku said in a small voice. The two smiled at him, Ludwig a little discreetly and Feliciano decidedly less so.

"That's great! I'm sure you will have lots of fun, Kiku!" The pasta lover quickly followed the Japanese man out the room, closely followed by Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Kiku gazed at the sky, which had begun to get darker and darker the longer he looked at it. He laid his hand on the window pane, staring blankly at his own reflection. He still had time for that dinner with Arthur.<p>

He remembered looking outside a window that time… approximately one year ago… He saw a blond man soaking in the rain.

Arthur Kirkland…

Kiku grimaced at the thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>You… <em>_you're__ kidding, right?" Arthur stared at the taller __man__ in front of him, eyes searching for some kind of lie __that he was dismayed not to find a trace of.__ The man __affirmed his worst fear__._

"_I'm going back to my homeland. Can you let me go, just this once?"_

"_Let you go…!" Arthur clenched his fists__.__The rain began pouring, soaking them.__ A yellow taxi stopped not far from __the two__, waiting for Alfred to get __in__._

"_I want my freedom. You have to let me go, Arthur. If you love me, then please let me go. Just this once…" The man name Alfred said __solemnly__. Arthur stared at him __with __wide eyes __and disbelief, paying no heed to the gradually increasing rains.__ He watched __anxiously as __his boyfriend took his luggage and turned around, __just about ready to leave__ him alone._

"_Wait!" __Arthur cried desperately, holding onto Alfred's __wrist__ before the American left __him for good__. Alfred stiffened and slowly __faced him,__only to see the other's face in anguish and dripping wet. It wasn't because of rainwater. _

"_Can't you please consider my feeling__s__ for once, stupid…?" Arthur __bit __his __lip, ashamed at the__ tone of __his own __voice. He tried to hold back __the rest of __his tears as his now ex-boyfriend smiled at him sadly._

"_I'm sorry…" he __said, but his tone was resolute. Alfred gently twisted his hand out of Arthur's grip __and walked away. __Before opening the car door, __he continued._

"_I love you. I really do. But… You don't love me, Arthur. You just want to own me." Alfred mumbled__.__He got on the taxi and __Arthur watched __helplessly as it drove out of sight__._

_He couldn't believe it. __It __hurt __so bad__… After more than two years together… all of those times __instantly __vanished just like that. __His body shook, overtaken by sobs and __his legs __gave way beneath him. _

_A shadow __loomed __over him__,__so suddenly that it made him stop crying. He was confused when the rain suddenly stopped falling on him, and as he looked up he saw someone standing __behind him with an umbrella.__Arthur quickly looked away in embarrassment; he had just shown unusual weakness to some stranger._

"_Are you alright?" the person spoke, __and the voice __made Arthur __blink. He recognized that voice._

"_Kiku… Honda…?" __he tried guessing. __Kiku nodded at him even if __Arthur hadn't raised his head yet__._

"_Do you need help stand__ing__ up?" __Kiku offered, but t__he British quickly crawled and __got __up on his own, which __made__ Kiku __barely suppress his amusement despite the situation._

"_What are you laughing __at me__ for?" __Arthur cried indignantly, still keeping his head down. Kiku only shook his head and smiled._

"_Come on, get inside__;__ you are soaking wet."_

"_Uuh… Okay…" Arthur __finally __turned around__, and noticed Kiku wearing __a __yukata__. He wonder__ed__ if he __had__ just __come__ back from somewhere or was just coming __out of __the dorm. Both __were__ silent as Kiku __led __Arthur to his room._

"_Come in. __I'll get you a towel.__ You can __also__ take a warm bath if you want to__…__" _

_Arthur __looked around the __room.__ It was neat, and wonderfully warm.__He settled down and __made himself __comfortable. __Kiku __reappeared a few seconds later__ and put __a fresh set of__ clothes and a towel __in __Arthur's hands. __The latter __stared at him for a few seconds._

"_Why are you __being __so nice…?" he asked __quietly._

"_Just dry yourself. I'll prepare __some__ tea__,__" __Kiku __said. __As he fetched a thermos from a nearby cupboard, __Arthur __continued to stare__ at him__,__ unmoving__,__ before __rousing himsef and entering the bathroom. _

_Kiku had just finished setting __the tea on the small table near the large glass window, __when__ Arthur came out fully dressed. Kiku turned around to __ask if the clothes fit… __only to freeze at the scene __before__ him._

"_You body is so small…" Arthur __murmured,__ as he tried to button up the shirt __that was none too tight around his waist. __Kiku noticed that his pants __were too __small__ for Arthur __as well.__He averted his eyes timidly from the Englishman._

"_I've prepare__d__ your tea__…__" __Kiku mentioned meekly, sitting __on the chair. Arthur sat down next to him and took a sip of his __hot drink__. Both fell silent for a moment__,__ until Arthur clutched his cup and stifled a sob. Kiku raised his head, looking at him __sympathetically._

"_It's alright to cry,__" __Kiku said gently. __Arthur sob__bed again, unintentionally,__ once he heard him, but he tried not to make himself look __even __more pathetic in front of the Japanese man. __He wasn't even that close to Kiku, due to their different departments. Despite this, __Arthur's tears fell __down __his cheek and __he __quickly __brushed them away. _

"_I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… __I'm so stupid, __coming here and cry__ing__ like a baby__…__" Arthur forced a chuckle and inhale__d__ loudly. He leaned back and __let his breath out__, blinking his tears away._

"_It's not a problem at all, Arthur-san…" Kiku __offered him a smile, which he was glad to have returned, even if it was a small one._

"_Kiku, are you from __the__ Music department?" Arthur suddenly asked._

"_No, I'm not. I'm from __the __Art department, __although I remember being in __the same class __with you for __two semesters. That's why I still remember you." Arthur nodded slowly._

"_I… I see…" Arthur set down his cup and leaned __his elbow on the table__. The first time they __had __met, it __had been__ related to Kiku's brother__,__ who was studying in England. He __had known __Kiku because of Hong. They __had sat __side by side when they were learning Japanese. _

_Arthur put his chin on the back of his hand while __he stirred his tea with the other__. __He __looked outside__;__it was __still raining hard. He wondered what Kiku __had been __doing outside with an umbrella. Arthur __suddenly__ realize__d__ that from here, __one __could see everything clearly down the entrance of the dormitory._

"_I was heading back from the school building when I saw you in the rain, Arthur-san__,__" Kiku __explained __when he noticed Arthur staring out the window._

"_So__…__ you saw the whole scene?" Arthur asked, __without looking at him__. Kiku closed his eyes __and __wrapped his fingers __around his__ cup__, __bringing__ it closer to his mouth __for __a sip._

"_Yes…" he said as he put the cup back on __its saucer__. He didn't usually drink western tea, but __it wasn't as if he __dislike__d__ the taste __either__. Beside__s__, he was not sure if the British guy in front of him __liked __Japanese tea. Kiku __glanced __up to see Arthur looking back at him. _

"_Is it wrong __to want to own someone, as well as loving them?"__" Arthur __gritted __his teeth. Kiku blinked at the question. He __had expected him to say something along the lines of__ '_Forget what you saw' _or '_I look so pathetic,'_ or __anything else of the sort.__ Kiku shook his head._

"_No__… I think__ Alfred was just looking for an excuse to break free from you. I think he just want__ed__ you to chase after him to the airport. Why don't you do that, Arthur-san?" __Kiku answered._

"_What? I… I can't possibly do that… beside__s__… I know… about him and Ivan… He… He…" Arthur bit his already abused bottom lip. He frowned as he tried to hold back tears __he didn't know he could still manage to cry out__._

_Kiku __knew that __by __'__Ivan__'__ he __had __mean__t__ Ivan Braginsky, the Russian who __had been __hanging out with Alfred lately. Kiku stood up, __and reached for __Arthur's lip. __The other __flinched at the touch._

"_Don't do that. You are hurting yourself__,__" Kiku __admonished lightly,__ brown eyes meet__ing__ green__. Arthur __gaped __at him for a moment __before looking away, embarrassed._

"_Sorry… Uhh… I think I better go back to my own room…" Arthur muttered__.__Before Kiku could reply, s__omeone knocked on the door__.__ A tall __man __with dark brown hair and a curl on top of his head slowly __poked his head through the doorway, and__ Kiku permitted him to come inside._

"_Heracles-san…" Kiku __greeted, walking __toward his roommate when Heracles closed the door. Arthur got up from his __seat__ and __strode past them both. _

"_I'm going back to my room now."_

"_Is it okay for you to go back alone? Shall we accompany you, Arthur-san?"_

"_No.. no, it__'__s.. It's fine. Thank you, Kiku__.__" The Grecian blinked __upon the sight of Arthur; more importantly, __the blond __was __wearing Kiku's clothes._

"_I will return your clothes tomorrow__,__" Arthur mumbled __in thanks__ before __smiling politely, hand on the open door._

"_Don't worry about it, Arthur-san__,__" __Kiku replied.__ Then the door closed._

"_What __happened to him that he had to wear your clothes?__" The __Greek __man walked toward the small table and took __the seat Arthur had previously occupied._

"_Do you know about Alfred-san?" Kiku __began suddenly.__Heracles listened __to him carefully while he took a sip from the new cup Kiku prepared for him._

_The next day, the whole class wonder__ed__ why Alfred __had suddenly returned to __America. __They began __asking Arthur, __but he had only shrugged and given them a rather melancholy smile.__ They knew then... Alfred and Arthur had broken off and __were __no longer together. Even if the Englishman __had __acted as if it was __none __of his concern, they knew he was broken from the inside. That was… until Kiku __had __stepped forward and decided to become __someone Arthur could confide in. Kiku listened to __every single __one of his __words, his tears, his laugh__ter__ and his heart._

* * *

><p>Kiku walked outside the university building and waited under the roof for Arthur. He stared at the dormitory not far from the building. If he hadn't come outside the dormitory that time, he might not have been able to be as close to Arthur as he was now. He gazed at the stars, and was glad that the sky was clear of rainclouds.<p>

* * *

><p>"You should have seen Roderich's face when Gilbert pinched his cheek. It was so funny, I wish you were there. If only I had taken a picture of them!" Arthur laughed at the memory as Kiku chuckled with him.<p>

"Really? I wish I was in the Music department at that time," Kiku remarked, taking a last spoonful of hot fried rice into his mouth.

"Oh come on, you belong to the art department! Sure they might look a little… anime-ish, but I can't even draw anything properly." He mulled a bit, and added as an afterthought, "If I'm not mistaken, Feliciano is going to have an exhibition for his painting isn't he?"

"Oh yes, he will. His paintings are amazing." Kiku nodded. News across the campus sure flew fast.

Arthur poured himself some more ale. He hummed at his favorite drink. Kiku grew amused, putting his spoon down and pushing his empty plate away as he took his own drink of water.

After chatting for a while, they both decided it was time to head back. Arthur, as he had promised, paid for the bill. They both exited with enthusiasm.

"Is all your work done?" Arthur asked as they began walking home. Arthur's direction though, was toward the dormitory.

"Ah, yes. I've done the preparations for my report. We can present the complete document on Monday," Kiku answered with a slight smidgen of pride in his voice. Arthur chuckled in amazement.

"You work too hard, Kiku."

"I like working. You shouldn't slack off too much, Arthur-san," Kiku returned almost playfully. Arthur just shook his head and laughed.

"Anyway, what time is it now? I think it's about time for you to go back home. Your brother is pretty annoying, isn't he?" Kiku tried to hide a sigh; Arthur was obviously changing the subject. He went with it anyway.

"I know, he is too over-protective…"

"Weren't you living in the dormitory before? Why did you go back home?" Arthur couldn't help grinning at Kiku's mad face. He was pretty cute when he pursed his lips together like that.

"That time I was having a problem with Yao-san. But we are alright now, so I promised to go back home. It's not like I don't like it at home, though. I just find myself concentrating better at my studies in the dormitory instead. My siblings are sometimes too noisy," Kiku explained.

"I see… You should have told your brother about that earlier then. But I'm glad that everything went alright," Arthur commented. "Oh, I have to turn this way. See you tomorrow." Arthur waved as Kiku bowed at him.

"Alright. Thank you for today, Arthur-san." Kiku became confused when Arthur froze for a while, and then suddenly began shaking his head.

"Geez Kiku, we've been friends for so long now. Quit with that polite attitude!" he exclaimed, grinned at him. Kiku smiled, blushing a little.

"Sorry. Thank you…" Arthur nodded brightly and began heading back to his dormitory. Kiku watched him for a moment; he brought his hand up to his chest. His heart wouldn't stop beating even after the person had gone away already. He sighed and made for home.

Kiku smiled wistfully… he wished he could have shown more affection toward the British man, but he knew it was not yet the proper opportunity to reveal anything. The blond still needed time to forget about his ex-lover.

The night was still clear with stars, even if Kiku had doubted that its good weather would continue.

Maybe… his chance to become more than friends would never come… And he was certainly not willing to be hurt again…

_**TBC**_

_**BD Okay, chp 1 posted! Tell me what you think in the review ok, this is my first Arthur x Kiku fic :p thank you, XEOHE for beta-read this fic ;)  
><strong>_


	2. Brother and A Crush

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Chp 2 – Brother and A Crush**_

Kiku had just arrived home, when he noticed his Chinese brother standing in front of the house, arms crossed in front of his chest with a tremendous glare on his face. Kiku looked away; he knew what his brother was going to ask him.

"You are late, aru! Where have you been? I even prepared yamcha for you, Kiku!"

"Sorry, I just had dinner outside, with Arthur-san." Kiku couldn't help but flinch when he saw Yao's face turning red with anger.

"What? With that British guy again, aru?" Yao almost shouted when he heard Arthur's name. Kiku took a cautious step back.

"He kept on bothering you, aru! Don't tell me that you have finished all of the work for today."

"That's right," Kiku answered shortly.

"That slave-driver! I will have to remind him not to work you too hard, aru. And then why would he invite you to have dinner with him, aru? It's obvious that he's up to something, aru." Yao kept on rambling, not even noticing Kiku's already frustrated look.

"Don't talk about Arthur-san like that! I'm the one who wanted to finish all of the work, he even told me not to overwork myself. Don't speak bad things about him, Yao-san, you don't even know him that well." Kiku glared at him, and Yao could only stare back with slight shock. Kiku had _never_ spoken like that towards him, and it made Yao frown. _Has __he taken __a liking __to that British boy, aru?_

"You've never talked to me that way before, Kiku," Yao began slowly. "If it's about Arthur, you immediately react and you even defend him, aru. Are you possibly interested in him, aru?" Yao leaned forward, eyeing him seriously. Kiku looked away, and took a few steps back.

"No, of course not! He's just a friend, and he's very nice, that's all." Kiku hurriedly took off his shoes and walked past Yao, who followed him with a stunned look until he had disappeared into his room, not far from the stairs at the very corner of the hall.

"Hit the bull… huh?" spoke a voice out of one side of the corridor. Yao's youngest sibling came out, grinning. Yong Soo had apparently heard everything.

"He's fallen in love with him, aru!" Yao hissed, staring after the door where Kiku had disappeared into.

"_Hyung Nim_*, you can't babysit him forever," Yong Soo said sensibly, only for it to be followed by, "Don't worry, you still have me!" He quickly ran towards Yao and encircled his arms around his older brother's waist. Yao sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Aiyaa.. He is your brother too, Yong Soo! Besides, who knows if that Kirkland guy is just playing with him?" Yong Soo simply smiled at Yao's worrying nature.

"Don't worry. Kiku will surely know if something unusual's going to happen. And we'll always be able to comfort him if something does. Anyway, Arthur himself went through a harsh time not long ago, right?" Yong Soo let go of Yao when his brother nudged him away.

"That's what I'm worried about. Who knows if his heart is still with Alfred, and he just turned to Kiku because our brother was being so nice?" Yao grimaced before entering the dining room. He began clearing up since Kiku wasn't going to have dinner anymore.

"Don't worry, Hyung! He will be fine. Arthur knows how awful it is to get dumped, so he wouldn't dare do that to Kiku-nii." Yong Soo sat down and made himself a cup of tea.

Yao was about to put the plate of yamcha away when he heard a voice from the entrance of the dining room.

"Yao-san, I still want to eat the yamcha, since you've taken the time to prepare it," Kiku said humbly, before Yao was able to put it inside the refrigerator. He had already changed into his night clothes.

"Kiku, I'd be glad if you still want to eat the yamcha. Should I heat it up again, aru?" Kiku walked over to the table and took the seat across Yong Soo.

"No, it's alright," Kiku said while taking a pair of chopsticks. Yao smiled at him and sat next to his brothers, setting the plate down before his brother.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, aru. Do you have time to go to the airport with us, aru? Hong is going to come here for a visit and stay with us for some time."

"Of course I have. I'm glad I've finished all of my work for today," Kiku replied as he ate. Yao's smile grew wider.

"Great, aru!"

"By the way, Kiku-nii, if you want some love advice, you can ask me, da-ze!" Yong Soo interjected, pointing a thumb at himself proudly, and earning a weird look from Kiku.. Yao's vein popped and he stomped on Yong soo's foot, making him yelpin pain.

"Hyung! What are you doing?" Yong Soo hissed as he massaged his abused toes.

"You are talking nonsense, aru!" Yao shouted at him while Kiku watched Yong Soo in worry. He chuckled weakly at his siblings.

"Both of you, please don't quarrel… I'm still eating you know," Kiku voiced out uneasily. Yao and Yong Soo stopped arguing upon Kiku's warning. They both simmered down, while Kiku continued to eat. After a while, Yong Soo sprang up.

"I'm going to sleep now, good night, Hyung, Kiku-nii," Yong Soo said cheerfully.

"Good night."

"Good night, aru." Both almost spoke at the same time while Yong Soo walked outside the dining room.

* * *

><p>Yao stared dangerously at the British man standing in front of his door. The person in question smirked in return.<p>

"What are you doing here, aru?" Yao ask in a dangerously low tone. He folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"I want to meet your brother…"

"Too bad, aru. Kiku is not home right now. Go home." Yao turned around, knowing full well who the Englishman wanted to meet. He was about to close the door when it was suddenly held back by Arthur. Yao was startled, but quickly recovered and began tugging it in an attempt to close the door. They both continued their mini tug-of-war until they heard a voice from behind.

"Err… what are you doing?" Kiku asked in bewilderment as he watched his brother struggling on the door frame. Yao finally noticed him and yanked the door open, crushing Arthur's nose as the force of the pull propelled him along with it, stopping with a smack against the hard wood. Arthur winced as he rubbed his sore nose, growling at Yao who only gave him an evil smirk.

"Kiku, you are back, aru!" Yao then shouted in a fake excitement, turning to his brother. Kiku only looked at him questioningly; he had never gone anywhere, and had just been sitting at the backyard when he had heard someone knocking.

"Are you ready to leave, aru? We have to go and pick up Hong in the airport, aru." Yao quickly ran to him with unusual enthusiasm. Kiku watched him in full wonderment until he noticed Arthur in the sidelines, rubbing his nose.

"Aah, well, we still have a few hours, Yao-nii. It's a good thing Arthur came here early, I would like to bring him inside and have a cup of tea with him," Kiku said, directing a kind smile at Arthur who seemed surprised at his stroke of luck. Yao was immediately annoyed and embarrassed at the same time, appalled that Kiku would choose that boy over him.

"Alright, fine, aru!" Yao gave up begrudgingly, heading for their car and grumbling something in Chinese. Arthur gave him a winning smirk as he passed, and promptly changed it to a worried look when Kiku glanced his way.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Arthur asked him for good measure, and he was glad Kiku nodded.

"Of course. We don't have to be in the airport for a few more hours and I have nothing to do right now since I've finished all of my work. So, let's go in and have a chat," Kiku invited, leading Arthur inside and closing the door behind them. Kiku left him in their leaving room to prepare themselves some tea.

After a while, Arthur noticed their backyard garden, and slowly settled himself on the porch instead, leaning back with his hands behind him, enjoying the relaxing sight. He was so engrossed in this quiet pleasantry that he wasn't able to notice the person behind him.

"Having fun?" The voice made him jump. Arthur looked up to see another of Kiku's siblings smiling down at him.

"Yong Soo…" he muttered the Korean's guy name.

"I'm glad that you came, da-ze. Did you have a fight with Yao Hyung just now? You should be glad that Kiku defended you, you know. He even fought with Yao Hyung last night because of you, da-ze…" Yong Soo rambled unwittingly, unable to notice the change in Arthur's face. The Englishman was blushing a bit, knowing that Kiku had been defending him from his beloved brother. It sounded a bit more special than it should have been.

"Are you listening to me, da-ze?" Yong Soo suddenly asked in slight vexation when he saw Arthur not paying attention.

"Aah sorry. I'm just… thinking about something." Arthur smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek with a finger. Yong Soo stared at him blankly for a while, before adopting a teasing grin.

"You know, Kiku will say yes to everything you say or ask, da-ze," Yong Soo chirruped complacently. Arthur stared at him wide eyes.

"W-What are you talking about? I don't have any feelings for him, or anyt—" Arthur's face blushed even further at Yong Soo's almost conspiratorial grin.

"But I didn't say anything about _your feeling__s__. _You are in love with my brother!" The Korean boy teased, giggling.

"I'm not!" Arthur quickly denied the statement; his face resembled a tomato now. Yong Soo, in the meantime, continued to be amused. Arthur's red face was particularly funny.

"Be honest with yourself, Arthur. You are a gentleman, aren't you?" Yong Soo sang out. Arthur hissed at him and looked away.

"You sounded like Francis, just now," he muttered, turning away and facing the backyard again. Yong Soo sighed at him.

The door opened not long after that, and Kiku walked in with a tray laden with a teapot and cups. He set the tea things on the table, and told Arthur to have a drink. He let Yong Soo wander about as he pleased around the room, talking pleasantly with both of them. After a few hours, Kiku realized he already had to change clothes since it was almost time to pick up his brother. Once he had finished, Arthur decided it was about time for him to leave, only to be halted by Kiku.

"We are going to the airport to fetch Hong, wont you come with us?" Kiku asked of him, much to Yao's horror. Arthur shook his head and rejected politely.

"No thank you, I'm not sure I could; I still have to go and finish my assignment for Monday." _I don't think the atmosphere will be good if I come, not when his brother keep__s__ sending me death glares every time he __sees __me._

"Alright then… I'll see you on Monday," Kiku said as he waved to him from the gate of their house. Arthur nodded.

"Okay… see you…" Arthur managed a small wave back before walking away. Kiku watched him until he disappeared from sight, before turning around and almost bumping into Yao behind him.

"Yao-san… what are you—"

"I don't like him at all, aru. He was so impolite towards me, your own brother! Weren't you able to realize that, Kiku?" Kiku seemed to contemplate for a bit, before smiling cutely.

"You just don't want to let me go, don't you? You are just jealous, Yao-nii…" Kiku said. Yao's face into a shameful look. Kiku's words were right on the target. It didn't help that he used that title to call him either.

"Whatever you say, aru. I still don't like him. Come on, it's about time we headed for the airport, aru," Yao said, tugging Kiku towards their car.

* * *

><p>"Hong! I've missed you, aru!" Yao gave him a bear hug as the boy gave a small smile. His expression didn't change much as he stared at the rest of his siblings.<p>

"I'm glad that you are all healthy," Hong said after Yao let go of him. The siblings chit-chatted happily. Hong had been staying in England to study, but had decided to have a homestay in Japan. He was fluent in English and was a very quiet person. His looks resembled Kiku, except for the thicker set of eyebrows.

"How long will you stay here for, aru?" Yao asked as he helped Hong with his luggage. He slammed the trunk shut and got in the driver's seat, while Hong sat behind.

"Just for a few months, I'm not sure. I decided to take a break, actually."

"I thought you came here to study, aru?" Yao twisted in his seat to look at him as Hong closed the door. Yong Soo was sitting next to him while Kiku had yet to be there, saying he was going to the bookstore. It was about time his monthly manga magazine was released, so an excited Kiku bade them to wait for him in the car while he checked.

"It's just an excuse, Gege**…_"_ Hong replied after a while.

"Is… is that so, aru?" Yao sweated dropped at his unreadable expression.

"I've never had any intention of continuing to live in England since father passed away. It's not like I don't like it there… but with all of my siblings here… I just… felt left out…" Yao and Yong Soo looked at each other in silent communication.

"Won't you consider coming back home and start living with us instead, aru?" Yao gave him a warm smile. Hong blinked at the words.

"Really?"

"Of course, da-ze. We'll be staying in the same house again, just like when we were little." Yong Soo grinned at him as Yao agreed.

"Yes, aru… but first you should take care of other matters concerned if you're serious about moving with us. Make sure you also talk to your mother about it," Hong lectured, although his lips were curved into a small smile.

"I will take care of it, don't worry," Hong agreed. The other two beamed at him.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, I would like to pay for this magazine." Kiku handed the magazine, still neatly wrapped in its translucent plastic, to the cashier. He hummed happily while pulling out some money for it. After paying, he made to leave only to bump into someone. Kiku winced and stepped back.<p>

"I'm sorry," he apologized, voice muffled as he rubbed his nose.

"No, I'm sorry." Kiku stopped when he recognized the voice. He looked up only to see a tall Russian man already walking away.

'_Ivan__ Braginski__?' _Kiku looked at him in shock. If Ivan was here, then that meant…

He saw it. The bespectacled American who was excitedly pushing a cart of luggage.

_Alfred F. Jones_

Kiku continued to stare, and was luckily not caught doing it. Quickly he ran away in the other direction, back to their car.

'_What are they doing here? Why are they back? Just when Arthur-san had… gotten over it…'_

__**TBC**__

* * *

><p>*Hyung Nim – 'big brother' in Korean<p>

**Gege – 'big brother' in Chinese

_**I hope you like it ^_^ review nee!**_


	3. Two Confessions

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Chp 3 – Two Confessions**_

Arthur looked at Kiku, who was currently spacing out. They were in the middle of sharing their ideas for their group work, and it was Kiku's turn to share his.

"Kiku, are you listening?" Arthur called out to him. He was slightly worried, for Kiku was usually very attentive to everything they said. Occasionally though, he took a lot of time when making his own decision; but Arthur knew that the Japanese guy was always working hard.

Kiku's head snapped up, and realized that Arthur was giving him a worrying look. Most of the students were also staring at him, rendering his face aflame.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Can you repeat it for me, Arthur-san?" Kiku quickly bowed apologetically.

"Are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" Arthur asked, ignoring the looks the others were throwing their way.

"I'm very healthy, thank you very much," Kiku answered him right away, further confusing Arthur.

"That's not what I meant. Anyway, can you preset the document you've made for today?" Kiku nodded and took his printed document and CD. Much to his relief, Kiku's performance didn't seem different from the usual. Arthur watched him in wonder. _What was he thinking __about__ just now?_

* * *

><p>Kiku sighed as he walked outside the classroom. He was glad that the class was over: he couldn't believe he had been spacing out. The other students had shown their concern since he was usually so dutiful to his work. He felt embarrassed of himself now.<p>

Someone tapped his shoulder and Kiku looked about.

"Arthur-san." Kiku forced himself to smile. Arthur returned it warmly.

"Aren't you feeling well? Are you tired? I told you not to overwork yourself," Arthur said. Kiku shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. It's just that… a lot of things have been playing in my mind now…" Arthur blinked when he heard that.

"Really? You don't want to share it with me?" Arthur asked him, faking a sad look. Kiku quickly made to explain.

"No, it's not like that…" Kiku began almost frantically, waving his hands in front of the British, then stopping when Arthur began chuckling.

"I'm just joking. Anyway, if you have time for err… dinner?" Arthur asked sheepishly, fidgeting a little. The offer caught Kiku off guard, but afterwards he felt silently pleased. _'I couldn't possibly tell him that Alfred-san __has__ gone back here with Ivan now, can I?'_

"If you don't mind, I will pay this time," Kiku answered politely.

"No, no, it's alright," Arthur began, but Kiku quickly continued.

"No, Arthur-san. You've paid for me the other day already, so I'm going to treat you today." Kiku gave him a smile that caused Arthur to blush.

"If you insist…"

"Good, now where do you want to go?" Kiku asked him while heading to the entrance of the building. They decided to go to the café near the split end. Kiku had ordered a nikujaga while Arthur decided on fish and chips. They sat at the very corner of the room in the second floor.

"There's always a nice view of the street here, especially at night," Kiku said while looking down at the lights below them. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" He looked at Kiku, who was staring outside the window. Arthur could tell that Kiku was trying to put up a cheerful front. He knew something was up, and that Kiku's mind was not really focused on the things around him. Presently, Kiku noticed Arthur's staring.

"Is… is something wrong?" Kiku asked, fidgeting uncomfortably at the intense stare. Arthur remained silent, and instead brought his hand up to Kiku's face.

"Is there something bothering you?" Arthur let his hand travel across Kiku's cheek. Kiku's eyes widened at the light touch, he could feel his cheeks growing hotter by the second.

"I'm fine, really. You are just imagining things…" Kiku quickly said, looking away. Arthur blinked, a bit surprised at Kiku's reaction.

"I'm worried. If something happens to one of my friends, I will naturally be troubled. You are, after all, the one who's usually very attentive, Kiku. I would be a bit disappointed if we failed because of you, because after all, we managed the time schedule together to be in the same major in English class." Arthur leaned his head on a palm, grinning brightly when he saw Kiku's glare.

"Is that the reason? Well then maybe it's better if I just skip classes. You'll be in more trouble with the project we are working on!" Kiku huffed, while Arthur continued to look pleased. Then the waiter finally arrived, bringing their orders and setting the plates on the table.

"I would surely be in trouble if you won't be there helping me," Arthur continued once the waiter had gone. He chuckled at Kiku's pursed lips, always finding it cute of him to pout like that. _Damn, I couldn't hold it anymore. He is __just __too cute__, when I see him day by day…_

Kiku stopped halfway through picking up his spoon when he heard Arthur's words. He wasn't expecting to see the seriousness on Arthur's face. Kiku could feel his heart beating faster, and he quickly paid attention to the food in front of him instead. He was not sure if he could dare look up again to those enticing green eyes of his crush. Arthur seemed to be enjoying the view of Kiku's anxiety while he ate though.

Both were busy with their own thoughts as they eat in silence. Upon finishing, Kiku pushed his empty plate away and reached for his drink, when Arthur called his attention.

"Kiku, there is rice near your lips…" Arthur pointed to his own left cheek to emphasize the spot. Kiku, who was not able to think straight as usual, brought his hand up to his left cheek.

"S-sorry…" Kiku stuttered, blushing in shame. Arthur watched him, stunned as the Japanese guy in front of him continued rubbing his left cheek with a blush on his face. Arthur shut his eyes from the scene. It only made it worse, though. He opened his eyes to find Kiku staring at him inquiringly, the rice still there on his face. Arthur held his breath and felt his own face awash with heat.

Arthur slowly rose to his feet, settling his hands on the table and leaning across. He brought his face closer to Kiku, who could only sit still and watch with wide eyes. Kiku flinched when he felt Arthur licking his right cheek, where the rice must have been. As Arthur leaned back to catch his expression, he found Kiku's face as red as a tomato, although his own face was probably also of the same color. He was just too cute to resist. Arthur brought himself to look away, straighten up, then leave. Kiku blinked when he saw Arthur walking away. He quickly got up and left some money on the table, not caring for the change and running after Arthur.

"Arthur-san…" Kiku called out his name, following him out the café and even passing the street that led to his own house. Arthur did not stop though.

"Arthur-san!" Kiku shouted this time, and to his relief Arthur finally stopped. Kiku grabbed his hand only for Arthur to pull away almost harshly.

"Kiku… I… I'm sorry." Arthur looked down at his feet. He hadn't been planning to do that, but… He brought his hand up to cup his mouth.

"Arthur-san…" Kiku brought himself in front of Arthur, peering into his face with a soft, kind look. "I love you…" he whispered, effectively catching Arthur's attention, eyes wide in shock.

"Kiku…" By now though, Kiku was avoiding his eyes, obviously embarrassed. He hadn't actually meant to blurt out his feelings like that, but in this kind of situation, he didn't want to think about too many things at once. If this can make Arthur look at him for even a moment, then he will confess. He did not want to think about Alfred for a while; he wanted to be a hard-headed person for once.

"I had been watching you for the entire time. Ever since you were hurt by Alfred… I knew that I would never be able to reach you… Arthur-san… what you did just now… it made me surprised. But I'm happy…" Despite Kiku's words, there was a sheen of sadness in his brown eyes. To anyone else, it would have been unnoticeable, but Arthur had been used to staring at Kiku's expressions, even if he showed little emotion, for he had known him for almost a year. He knew which expressions showed happiness or sadness. Arthur quickly pulled Kiku into his chest, hugging him tightly. Kiku's voice was muffled in his arms as he tried to have space to breath.

"Kiku, I love you. I'm sorry… I didn't notice. I'm so stupid…" Kiku shook his head.

"I'm just happy that we share the same feelings." Kiku wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, hugging him back. He felt Arthur's hand caressing his head, and he leaned fully into his embrace, letting Arthur support him. Kiku smiled at the warmth in his arms. He opened his eyes when he felt Arthur pushing into him a little. Kiku looked up only to have his lips claimed by Arthur's chapped ones. Kiku closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him back. It was soft and innocent, but they gradually wanted more and it grew fast and passionate. Their tongues mingled with each other's and their breath floated heavily. Kiku gripped hard on Arthur's now wrinkled shirt every time his tongue met his, and when he moaned, he felt the other's hand twitch at the sound. Arthur quickly broke the kiss, flushing brightly, but Kiku only leaned forward.

"Kiku…" Arthur tried to stop him as the brunette pressed his lips against him. Arthur couldn't stop himself from returning them. He tried to have some self control, but kissing him was beyond his imagination, and it felt wonderful. His lips so soft… so small… so cute… He wanted more of him… he wanted more than just a kiss. He wanted to mark him as his. Arthur's eyes snapped open as soon as he realized what this thought meant, and what it might lead to. He quickly pushed Kiku away, startling the brunette in his arms. Kiku panted slightly as he licked his dripping saliva.

"Ah.. sorry… It.. I got carried away… we should stop…" Arthur faltered at Kiku's disappointed look.

"I… okay.. I'm sorry…"

"No, no… it's just that… uhh.. you should go home soon…" Arthur looked away from Kiku's expectant gaze.

"Ah… right…" Kiku looked down, and brought his sleeve up to wipe his mouth. He was slowly coming back to his senses when he noticed that Arthur was right.

"Should I send you home…?" Arthur looked at him, worried. Kiku shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"No, it's alright. It's not that far from here.." Kiku answered. Silently, Arthur was glad to see Kiku's smile again.

"No, I will accompany you…" Arthur insisted, taking his hand. The two made their way toward Kiku's house.

* * *

><p>Yao was currently glaring at the clock, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "He is late again, aru!" Yong Soo rolled his eyes at his brother.<p>

"Come on, Hyung!"

"Does this always happen?" Hong asked as he looked up from his book. The three were in the living room, occupied with their own things. Yong Soo leaned against the Chinese man on the sofa but Yao pushed him away. The Korean growled at him in irritation.

"He is late again… Don't you think it's kind of weird, aru? What is it this time? Another dinner?" Yao shifted impatiently on his seat. Hong looked at Yong Soo, demanding an explanation. Yong Soo just shrugged with a big smile on his face. Hong raised an eyebrow; the Korean definitely knew something.

A soft sound reverberated from the entrance of the house and they heard the door open, much to Yao's relief. Yong Soo quickly pulled Hong up and dragged him up the stairs. Hong was half mad at him, but Yong Soo put his forefinger in front of his mouth, telling him to listen silently. They both watched as Yao walked out the living room in a rush to greet his younger brother, only to come face to face with the British man. Much to his horror, his enemy was leaning forward to kiss his brother, right in front of him! Not that they knew that Yao was watching them…

* * *

><p>"So… here we are …" Arthur said as he looked at the front of the house, and let himself be led towards the gate. Kiku stepped forward and looked back Arthur.<p>

"Umm… see you tomorrow…" He said with a smile. Arthur looked at him, blushing a bit.

"Yeah… see you tomorrow…" The British looked away from that smile. Kiku bowed a little and opened the door of his house when Arthur called his name.

"Uh, Kiku…" Arthur murmured. The Japanese guy looked back to him and much to his surprise, Arthur gave him a peck on his lips and quickly backed away. Kiku stared at him; his face was so red now.

"Arthur-san…" Kiku was about to continue when he spotted Yao next to him, surrounded by a furious red aura. He flinched at his brother. Arthur looked at him in horror and quickly turned around.

"Goodnight. Have a good rest!" Arthur babbling, trying to run for his life, only to be grabbed by the back of his collar forcefully. He gave a choked sort of gasp and turned around to meet Yao's deathly glare.

"You… how dare you do that in front of me…" he mumbled dangerously. Kiku was pulling on his shirt now.

"Yao-san!"

"Let go of me, you git!" Arthur struggled and clenched Yao's hand painfully. He managed to make Yao lose his grip on the back of his collar and took a few cautious steps back. He eyed Kiku worriedly, who was struggling to keep Yao at bay, but Kiku urged him with a look. Arthur hesitated, uncomfortable with leaving Kiku with a man that deranged, but he finally pushed himself and ran away.

Kiku sighed at the two: when will they finally have peace? He stopped this thought when Yao suddenly turned around and hugged him.

"Kiku, are you alright, aru! Did he do anything other than that, aru? Is that the reason you always come home late, aru? Did he blackmail you, aru?" Yao was now practically clinging to him as Kiku tried to push him away.

"I'm fine, Yao-san… seriously… let go of me…" Yao gave a sob and he looked at Kiku with teary eyes.

"Now if you will let me at least changes my clothes…" Kiku muttered and walked inside the house. As he made his way past the stairs, he noticed both of his brothers grinning at him, and he quickly looked down, blushing. Obviously, the two had also been watching the scene from behind the stairs. Kiku quickly entered his room and slammed his door shut.

Once inside and feeling safe enough from prying eyes, Kiku leaned against his door and brought his hand to his lips; the feeling still lingered at the corners. He wanted to taste him again, and smiled timidly. He could get his chance tomorrow. They would be able to meet each other again, tomorrow. For now though, he had something to explain to his oldest brother.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, aru!" Yao slammed his fist on the table. Yong Soo and Hong, who had been making their way back to the living room, stopped in concern. Both looked at each other before going in.<p>

"Hyung.. you still have me, don't be like that." Yong Soo quickly leaped Yao, probably in hopes of easing the current tension. Yao groaned at him and lightly pushed him away.

"Stop it, Yong Soo… aren't you feel irritated as well, aru?" Yong Soo just shrugged nonchalantly at him.

"If they are together, we can't do anything about it," he said simply.

"I'm actually a little bit disappointed with that British guy. He ran away like a coward, as if he wasn't even serious about this all. Wasn't he supposed to be a gentleman?" Hong muttered, putting his head on his palm. He was sitting across them.

"How can he even stay and face Yao-san when he was planning to murder him?" Kiku's voice came from the entrance and all of them looked at him.

"Kiku!"

"Kiku-nii…"

"Gege…"

Kiku looked at them for a moment until he sighed.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes, Yao-san?" Kiku asked. Yao quickly got to his feet and followed him outside the living room. Kiku led him to the porch in the backyard. Both sat down, not knowing where to begin, and after a few moment of gazing up the moon, Yao looked at his brother seriously.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about, Kiku. If it's about Arthur, then I won't—"

"I've decided to be with him, Yao-nii," Kiku said resolutely, looking at Yao's widened eyes.

"What, aru?" He stared at his brother's serious eyes, and quickly gave up the idea that Kiku was just joking. The brunette looked at him for a moment, then smiled almost pleadingly.

"Can't you at least say something in approval?"

"I don't approve aru!" Yao almost shouted as he stood in front of him. Kiku looked at his brother and frowned.

"Sit down, please. We are not having a fight over this. I also decided that I'm going back to the dormitory," Kiku said, looking at the grass below his feet. Yao trembled as he watched his brother avoiding his eyes.

"NO! Definitely not, aru!" Yao quickly kneeled down, grabbed Kiku's shoulders, and forced his brother to look at him. Kiku was shocked to say the least, and he was about to object when he saw the look on Yao's face. He had never seen that kind of expression on him before, a mix of anger and sadness. That expression… he had seen it once a long time ago… when he had left home after their big fight…

"Yao-nii…" Kiku whispered.

"Don't leave me, aru! Don't leave your brother alone!" Yao gripped his kimono tightly. Kiku could feel his hands trembling. He closed his eyes and brought his hand on top of Yao's trembling one.

"You are not alone, there is Yong Soo. Hong is here now too…" Yao shook his head.

"No, you promised you would stay here again with us, aru! Don't leave again!" Kiku opened his eyes and saw his brother's, gleaming with sadness.

"Yao-nii… What happened in the past was my own fault. So I decided to leave on my own until you could cool down and we could be reunited. We were having a disagreement that time, and I'm back here again because everything turned out fine. I didn't mean to leave just because of Arthur-san." Kiku continued to try and make Yao see reason, but his brother only sighed in frustration and looked away.

"You don't get it, aru! I…" Yao bit his lips. Kiku was immediately baffled at the sight of Yao's face, so intensely red that he could make out the blush even under the dim light.

"I love you, aru!" Kiku stared at him unmoving, rendered speechless by the confession.

The tray of cups and tea Yong Soo had been holding crashed to the floor in front of the room, his numb hands unable to hold on.

_**Tbc…**_


	4. His Possessiveness

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Chp 4 – His **__**Possessiveness**_

"You don't get it, aru! I…" Yao bit his lip. Kiku frowned at him for a moment before staring in surprise when Yao's face became so red, he could see it clearly even under the dim light.

"I love you, aru!" Yao looked meaningfully at him, although it was with the slightest trace of a glare. Kiku was rooted to the spot, the confession catching him off guard.

The tray of cups and tea Yong Soo had been holding crashed to the floor in front of the room, his numb hands unable to hold on. His eyes widened as Yao's words echoed in his ears. His whole body trembled as sweat ran down his jaw. _No… no way… this can't be… happening… right?_ His legs gave out and he slumped in front of the open door. He gritted his teeth, heedless of Hong who had come running to him and had kneeled down beside his clumsy brother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hong hissed, trying to keep his voice down as he stared at the broken cups and the spilled tea. He looked back at Yong Soo and stopped himself from scolding him when he realized something wrong with his younger brother.

"Yong Soo… are you alright?" Yong Soo blinked upon hearing his name. He found Hong staring at him in concern. His gaze was searching, until he heard a voice from the porch. He slowly peeked into the scene outside.

* * *

><p>Both Kiku and Yao kept on looking at each other until they heard a crash from the next room. Yao turned his head at the door; it must have been one of their brothers, either Yong Soo or Hong. He bit his bottom lip; Kiku thought it was fast becoming a bad habit.<p>

"Yao-nii…" Kiku finally found his voice, ignoring the crash. Yao quickly remembered him, their situation, and began fidgeting and blushing.

"Kiku… I mean… I…" He waved his hands in front of him. Kiku watched him for a moment before surprising Yao with a smile.

"I love you too…" Yao stopped his gesticulations, dumbfounded. Kiku could see the hopeful look in his eyes, but he knew he couldn't answer Yao the way his brother wanted him to.

"I love you too; after all, you are my brother," Kiku continued. Yao was silent for a moment, before he forced a smile and laughed. To Yong Soo and Hong, who were listening on the other side of the door, it was a laugh they knew to be fake. They shared a worried look between them.

"Of course, aru! I know you love me too, aru! That's why I don't want you to leave, aru! Can't you make that consideration… please, aru…" Yao put his hand on top of Kiku's. Kiku gave a small nod.

"I won't leave, then. But can I get together with Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, seeking approval. Yao stiffened and looked away.

"I… It's not like I don't approve or anything… But…"

"If that's the case then, I'm glad!" Kiku's big smile was of relief, and it made Yao stop.

"Uhh alright then, aru. _But _if he hurts you, I will kill him, aru!" Yao clenched his hands, cracking his knuckles. Kiku sweat dropped at him.

"Okay…"

A clock chimed inside the house; glancing at his watch, Yao saw that it was midnight. Kiku decided to go to sleep and Yao bade him goodnight. Hong and Yong Soo scrambled to their feet and tried to run away unseen but Kiku had already spotted them.

"Can you please clean this, Yong Soo?" Kiku said in amusement.

"How did you know it was me?" he exclaimed.

"Hong is not as clumsy as you are," Kiku replied. Hong couldn't help but smirk. Kiku walked towards the stairs but stopped to add, "And please… accompany Yao-nii for a while… Yong Soo… you love him, don't you?" He smiled sadly, much to the Korean's surprise. He left both of them and walked to his room.

After a moment of silence, Hong looked at Yong Soo and gave him a nudge.

"Go to Yao gege; I'll clean up for you…" Hong said.

Yong Soo nodded and went off to find him. He stopped upon finding Yao hugging his knees, sniffling. He knew his brother was trying not to cry his eyes out. Yong Soo approached him from behind and hugged him. Yao began to get offensive but softened when he realized it who it was.

"Yong Soo…" Yao muttered.

"Hyung-nim…"

"Why did my heart hurt so much right now… I wonder… Kiku is my brother…but…"

"Hyung… I love you… never forget that…" Yong Soo embraced him tightly. Yao let his tears slide and buried his face in Yong Soo's sleeves. Yong Soo leaned his forehead on the back of Yao's head.

* * *

><p>Arthur's cellphone was ringing when he came out of the bathroom. He put the towel on top of his wet hair as he picked up his cellphone. He didn't recognize the number. Who would be calling him at a time like this? He flipped his cellphone open and pressed it against his ear.<p>

"Hello?" he answered impatiently.

"_Arthie, it's me! Don't you remember me?"_ Arthur's breath stopped for a moment. That voice… and the nickname… who else would be calling him that other than him…!

"Alfred…" he mumbled as he gripped his cellphone tightly.

"_Of course! Who do you think this might be anyway! How are you?" _Arthur could hear the over-enthusiastic tone as usual. He went to his bed and wearily sat down. What did he suddenly call him for? Arthur had been ignoring all his calls since the past year, and now he had been caught off guard by the different number.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"_I'm here, in Japan. I think we can meet somewhere tomorrow? Where's your university?"_

'_What?_' Arthur shouted inside his mind.

* * *

><p>Kiku rolled to his side and sighed.<p>

'_I love you, aru!'_

He frowned. If only he had said it that time, when they had almost been a couple… but Kiku had already gotten over his possessiveness years ago. He had promised himself never to act that way again. He was with Arthur now, so everything should work out fine. He rolled on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Years ago… he had been living with only Yao… Their parents had divorced, and both had their own separate life from each other. Since then Kiku had been raised by his oldest brother and was taught by him many things. Yao even taught him Japanese, a language his brother was fluent in because of their father, as well as Chinese, because of their mother. Kiku loved him with all his heart, always clingy and knowing his brother will never love anyone other than him. He believed in this until one day his father came home with a certain child.

**Flashback**

"Yao-niiiii!" A ten-year-old Kiku ran to his brother who was just entering the house.

"Kiku, are you doing alright, aru? I'm glad that part time job ended earlier." Yao circled his arm around Kiku's back as he was hugged by the exuberant child.

"Look at the teacup I made for you," Kiku said, pulling Yao towards the kitchen.

"Teacup, aru?" Yao repeated, letting his brother drag him in. His brother's hands were so skilled, he wouldn't be surprised if the teacup ended up terrific.

"Yes, I made it in school today. I made it for you!" Kiku said, and pointed at the teacup on the table. It was nicely carved, with cherry blossom petals around the brim. Yao picked the cup with both hands.

"Thank you, Kiku…" he whispered and hugged the boy tightly. Kiku smiled in his embrace and clung to him. He knew Yao would love the teacup he had made; after all, it was especially for him.

"I love you, Yao-nii… very much…!" Kiku said cheerfully. Yao chuckled at his words.

"I know, aru…"

"Yao-nii… you will not love anyone other than me, right?"

"Of course, aru! You are my beloved brother, aru!" Kiku stopped smiling. It wasn't the answer he had wanted to hear. Of course Yao was oblivious of his disappointed face.

"Now, I have to take a bath, aru. You wait here, okay… I will make you dinner afterwards." Being the good child he was, Kiku could only nod at him. Once his brother was out of sight, he frowned.

"I don't love you as a brother…" Kiku clenched his fists as he watched Yao's retreating back. He wondered if he really should show him how he really felt.

* * *

><p>Two years had passed since then, and Kiku continued to hide his feelings. He was not sure if he should let his brother know about it. He decided that he would just keep it inside other than letting it out, for fear of losing the bond he had with his brother. Kiku mulled over the thought that maybe if he was old enough to live on his own, he would admit his feelings to Yao. He munched happily on his yamcha which Yao had made for lunch. It was Sunday, so he had the whole day to enjoy his time at home with his beloved brother, who was currently doing chores.<p>

Yao entered the kitchen at the same time Kiku set his chopsticks down. Just when the twelve-year-old boy was about to call Yao, the door bell rang.

"I wonder who it is, aru…" Yao went to the door while Kiku made the dinner table clean. His ears perked up at the voices from the main door.

"Yes, aru?" Yao opened the front door to be greeted by none other than his father. The surprised look quickly became sour.

"What are you doing here, aru?" He glared at his father, his eyes taking in the box he was holding in one hand and—then came the surprise—the hand of a little boy in the other. His eyes were brown with weird curly hair strands sticking out of his bangs. A sudden realization dawned on him.

"Yao, I need your help… with these kids…"

"Kids, aru?" Another boy, an older one, peeked at him from behind his father's back. He had thick eyebrows and his eyes were full of questions. He was probably no more than ten years old, and the younger one would be seven at most.

"What are…"

"I have too much work to do lately. I can see that you are taking good care of Kiku. Please, take in Hong and Yong Soo as well, while I'm here." He gestured at each boy as he said their names. "Yong Soo's mother… she…"

Yao stared at him in disbelief; his father, who had left just the two of them, Kiku and himself, right after getting divorced. He had been lucky enough to be able to do some part-time jobs while studying and take care of his brother who could barely speak any Japanese. It had been when they were just moving to Japan that their parents got divorced. Their mother went to Korea and they hadn't heard any news from her since then. His father went to England and met a woman from Hong Kong whom he had ended up marrying. And now his father came back here for business and asked him to take care of his little brothers who can barely speak Japanese? Yao groaned at the thought. He was lucky that he learned literature and knew many languages.

"Fine, aru… but what happened to Yong Soo's mother?" he asked in worry, watching the Korean boy as he struggled to free himself from his father's hand. Hong looked at him sadly, even if he tried not to show much emotion. Yao took the box of cake that his father brought with him.

"Yong Soo's mother is yours as well…" Yao chewed on his lip; he knew full well that it was their mother, who had gone to Korea.

"She got into a car accident along with her husband. They were going on a trip to Taiwan when the accident happened." Yao's eyes widened.

"What, aru? Then where is she now? Is she okay? Wait, Yong Soo is Korean, right?"

"I'm afraid… they died in the crash. I know I shouldn't have come here again after I had left you like that… but… I need help with these children. I'm going to Korea to take care of things with Yong Soo's parent… Meanwhile, please take care of them while I'm gone. I will take Hong back to England after I have finished with these matters and cleaned things up." Yao's heart almost stopped when he heard him. Their mother had passed away, leaving another sibling to take care of. He would have to be a lot stronger for all of them.

"I've taken care of Kiku… so I'm sure it won't be different with the two of them. Don't worry father, I'll help." The older man let out an obvious sigh of relief.

"Thank you Yao… and I'm sorry…" His father gave Yong Soo's hand to Yao. Yao wrapped his hand around the tinier one of his Korean brother, then gave him an encouraging smile. walked towards them, letting Yao pat his head.

"Let's go inside, the two of you…" he whispered in English, hoping they would at least catch something. He could understand that Yong Soo might only understand Korean; it was his father's native language after all, with maybe a little Chinese from their mother. Yao hoped that the boy knew some English or Chinese, else he would have some difficulties with this boy. His Korean language was still messed up. Hong on the other hand had been raised in England, and of course understood English very well.

"Father, do you want to come inside?" Yao said, noticing his father lingering outside.

"I just want to see how Kiku is doing…" he said, and walked inside.

"Kiku's just finishing his lunch, aru…" Yao smiled, leading his brothers into the kitchen with their father right behind them.

"Have they eaten something on their way here?" Yao asked.

"They have, but they only eat a little…"

"I see. I still have some yamcha, do you want to eat, aru?" Much to his surprise, Yong Soo's eyes began sparkling at the word.

"Yamcha… yamcha…." He squealed and Yao couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, aru. I knew you were hungry… Let's meet your brother first then…" No sooner had he spoken then Kiku appeared at the entrance of the kitchen, having heard the strange sound which had been Yong Soo's squeal.

"Yao-nii…?" He eyed them in curiosity, before gasping at the sight of their father.

"Ah Kiku…"

"What are you…" Yao quickly neared him and put his hands on Kiku's shoulders.

"Hear me out, aru: you have to be polite, Kiku. These are your brothers…" Yao stopped him in time from shouting at their father, whom he knew Kiku had come to hate after they had been left alone. Their father had continued to support them from afar, but even then the child did not grow to love his father. Yao felt relieved when Kiku's attention was turned to the two children before him, who could only look back in confusion. They couldn't understand what Yao and Kiku were saying.

"Brothers, Yao-nii?" Kiku frowned when Yao nodded.

"Yes, aru. They are our brothers, aru. And from now on, they will be staying with us, aru." Kiku glanced back at his two new brothers, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

><p>"So, you are leaving now, aru?" Yao asked his father from the front gate of their house.<p>

"Yes. Please take care of them. I will send some money as well…" Yao sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright, aru… please take care of yourself, father…"

And he left… the old man left. He looked so much older than the last time he saw him. It wasn't the face, but the way he moved and looked, as if things were moving so fast he could barely keep up. He had probably never expected things to turn out this way… Yao hoped his father would not overwork himself… he turned around and went inside the house to see if his brothers were eating or not.

He would need more part-time jobs to do…

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you my brother, da-ze…?<em>" the Korean boy asked in his native language, much to Kiku's dismay. He eyed the boy tiredly.

"I told you I can't understand what you are talking about…" he muttered as he looked away. Yong Soo was persistent, however.

"_Are you my brother, aru…?"_ he asked again, this time in Chinese, and was met with Kiku's frown.

"I don't remember having a little brother…" Kiku continued to reply in Japanese, for some reason refusing to talk in Chinese even if he understood it. That language, he used it only to talk to his Yao. Kiku eyed the other boy who continued eating with indifference towards the two of them. Such a strange pair… one noisy and the other too silent. They are his brothers… and Kiku winced at the thought. Meaning they are also Yao's brothers… and he was not his… number one anymore… His shoulders grew stiff and he glared at them.

* * *

><p>Kiku was about to wake his brother up when he spotted the young Korean sleeping in Yao's arms. He blinked in disbelief.<p>

"W-what…"

"Hmm? Kiku, aru? Morning, aru…" Yao mumbled as he roused himself awake.

"Yao-nii… what is he doing over here?" Kiku almost demanded. Yao slowly sat up, shaking away the sleep.

"Him? Oh you mean, Yong Soo? It seems he got a little scared last night and asked if he could sleep with me, aru. Aah that reminds me, you've never asked to sleep together with me again when you were his age, aru… You mature too quickly, aru." Yao chuckled at Kiku's blushing face.

"Let him sleep, aru. He was so tired and he's still grieving over his parents… well, including our mother…" Kiku shuffled about uncomfortably.

"It's been more than month…" Kiku muttered, feigning apathy. _That's __no__ excuse to sleep with Yao-nii…!_ Before turning for the door, he added, "Breakfast's ready, ni ni." The abrupt appearance of Yao's grin made Kiku smile himself. He rarely called him that anymore, but he was glad that Yao seemed happy to hear him say that.

"Alright, aru! I'll be ready, aru!" Yao quickly circled his arms around Kiku to give him a peck on his left cheek. Kiku flushed and pushed him away.

"Don't do that, Yao-nii!" Kiku said, although his heart started beating twice as fast. Yao gave him a chuckle.

"You are blushing, aru. So cute, aru!" The amount of red in Kiku's face provoked Yao into pinching his cheeks. He just couldn't pass up the moment.

"S-stop, that, Yao-nii…" Kiku said, trying to evade his brother's hands. Yao laughed, then stopped when he heard a muffled sound from Yong Soo. He immediately let go of Kiku and walked over to his other brother.

"Yong Soo. It's morning already, aru. Are you awake, aru?" he greeted Yong Soo, who mumbled _good morning_ in Korean.

"Remember what I told you about speaking Japanese, aru?" Yao said, patting his brother's head in front of Kiku who began glaring at the sight.

"Good morning…" Yong Soo muttered, switching his language.

"Good, aru… now let's get you ready… Ah, Kiku…" Yao stopped when he found Kiku had gone from the room. He rubbed his head, not sure when his brother had left. He had been going to ask Kiku to wake up Hong in the next room, then just decided he would do it himself.

* * *

><p>"It's already past 7 o'clock," Kiku said in frustration as he paced another circle in the living room. Six months had passed ever since his two new brothers started living together with them. Kiku had never liked them, especially Yong Soo, whose constant clinging to Yao left not much time for Kiku to talk with his older brother.<p>

They were waiting for Yao to come back home. He had too many part-time jobs to do lately, much to Kiku's worry. He had never seen his brother come home this late before, and he knew Yao was tiring himself out. Hong and Yong Soo could do nothing but watch helplessly as their brother circled the living room for the ninth time. Before long Kiku began biting his nails.

"I wonder where he is…" Hong said, hugging his knees.

"I know!" Yong Soo sprang from his seat and ran to the kitchen, ignoring Kiku's questioning look when he spoke those words in Korean.

"What are you up to?" Kiku asked in annoyance. He wished that the boy would be smarter this time, instead of just messing around and making a mess. Much to his surprise, Yong Soo crouched down to open a cabinet and took out a teacup; the teacup Yao always used.

"What are you doing?" Kiku almost shouted, coming towards Yong Soo in a hurry. The younger boy had just pulled out a tea bag and straightened up, setting the teacup on the counter in preparation for some tea. As he reached for the cup, his hands knocked the item over, clumsy as he was. Kiku could only look on in horror as the priceless object dropped to the floor with a loud of crash. His breath hitched at the sight of the broken cup, shattered to pieces. That cup… the one he had made for Yao… it was the only thing that connected him to his brother since nowadays Yao paid more attention to his younger brothers than to him. He felt his heart breaking at the same time as the cup. Now even that was lost.

"Oh no… I dropped it…" Yong Soo paled at the sight of the broken cup. Upon hearing the sound of breaking ceramic, Hong quickly got to his feet and made for the kitchen, arriving in time to see Kiku backhanding Yong Soo. He gasped when his brother flew to the side of the cabinet with a loud yelp from the force of Kiku's hit.

"Gege!" he shouted, trying to hold him in place when Kiku punched Yong Soo on his nose this time. He placed himself before Yong Soo, trying to shield his brother from another attack.

"Stop it… Gege… he was just trying to prepare some tea for Yao gege…" Hong said, once again acting as their translator. It wasn't enough to make Kiku stop though.

"Move aside! It's his fault if something happens to ni-ni! I've never seen ni-ni work this hard before, he's tiring himself too much! It's because of the two of you!" Kiku tried to hold back his tears when Hong finally managed to pulled him away from the bleeding Yong Soo. His Korean brother started to cry when they heard a sound from the entrance of the house. Yao had come home, much to Kiku's relief, but his anger was far from cooling down.

* * *

><p>"I'm home, aru… Man… who knew the queue would grow that big just for some cake, aru. I'm glad I managed to cool down my customers… Hmm? Where are my brothers, aru… I'm bringing them cake and they aren't even greeting me…" Yong Soo's unexpected cry from the kitchen made Yao dash towards the sound in a hurry. He was torn between agitation and panic at the sight of his brother's bleeding nose, while on the side Kiku and Hong were struggling against each other.<p>

"Yong Soo!" Yao exclaimed dropping the box of cake on the table and running over to his brother who jumped into his arms. "What's wrong with you? What happened to your nose, aru?" Yao kneeled down as he examined him more closely.

"Kiku-nii!" Yong Soo cried. Behind them, Kiku tore himself away from Hong. Both were breathing heavily; Hong fixed his shirt and watched as Yao comforted Yong Soo. As soon as the youngest had stopped crying Yao fixed a glare on Kiku, which took the boy by surprise.

"Kiku, you did this aru? I've never raised you to be so violent, aru. What happened? Hong, explain it to me," Yao said. Hong looked between his brothers and gulped a little.

"Yong Soo broke the teacup, Gege. The one you usually use to drink tea from. And Kiku got angry, so he hit him," Hong explained, eyes on the ground so as to avoid Kiku's glare for telling Yao the truth. Yao frowned, then rose to his feet, yanking Kiku's arm so harshly, it made Kiku flinch.

"You hit him because he broke a cup, aru? I've never done that to you when you broke one, aru! That's no way to treat your brother, Kiku!" Yao raised his voice at his brother, who was staring at him in shock upon being scolded.

"Yao-nii… how can you forget? That cup, I made it for you! Don't you remember?" Kiku asked, his voice laced with hurt.

"That cup, aru… Ah I see, aru… but that's no reason why you should hit your brother, aru. Go to your room and don't come out until I tell you so, aru. I will bring your dinner to your room," Yao said with a stern look, letting go of Kiku's arms. He scowled when Kiku didn't move, still numb with disbelief.

"Don't you understand me, aru?" Yao waved a hand towards the general direction of Kiku's room when the boy did not move. Kiku hung his head and left dejectedly. Yao shook his head; what had he done wrong in raising him? He turned around to tend to Yong Soo's wounds and asked Hong to bring a medical box.

* * *

><p>Yao entered Kiku's room with a tray of food for dinner. He set the tray on the table and walked back to the door to close it. Kiku was sitting on the floor with his back to his brother, facing the half-open window. Yao watched him for a moment before approaching him and patting his shoulder. Kiku slowly raised his head and looked at him with a sour expression. Yao gave a small smile nonetheless.<p>

"Go eat your dinner, aru," Yao said softly.

"Why were you late, today? I was worried…" Kiku asked while his eyes trailed on the food Yao had cooked.

"I was actually waiting in line to buy you guys a cake, and then I came home to find you fighting at home, aru. Seriously, Kiku. What's gotten into you? You can't go hitting someone like that… especially Yong Soo, he is your brother, aru. I don't remember ever hitting you myself, aru," Yao said, eyeing him seriously. Kiku looked away from his brother's golden eyes.

"You never pay attention to me anymore, so why do it now?" Kiku grumbled. Yao stared at him for a moment before lifting Kiku's chin, facing him fully, eye to eye.

"Kiku… your brothers need more attention since they have never lived in Japan before. The languages, their surroundings, their new school and all of that… I _need_ to give them my attention because they need help learning these things, and they need support. They need me to live, aru. Weren't you in the same position as they when we first got here, aru? That time you could barely speak anything, aru. I placed so much of my time on you back then, aru. Think about it, Kiku," Yao said.

Kiku didn't say anything; his eyes were full of sadness when he looked back into Yao's golden eyes. He was surprised when Yao pulled him into his arms, hugging him lovingly.

"They are your brothers as well, Kiku. Can't you help them and be nice, aru?"

"I'm not your number one anymore, aren't I?" Kiku whispered loud enough for Yao to hear. Yao felt confused and pulled away.

"Of course I love you, you are still my beloved brother, aru," Yao reassured, but Kiku only felt more dejected.

"Yao-nii…"

"Now, eat your dinner, aru…" Yao coaxed. Kiku remained silent and picked up his chopsticks. He was beginning to feel uneasy around his brothers at home.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go back, Gege," Hong said when his father came to pick him up. Yao looked at him sympathetically.<p>

"We'll be able to meet again soon, aru. You should really study abroad; at least one of us has to, and that's what father said. Don't worry, aru. I'm sure you will do great." Yao put his hands on Hong's shoulders as the boy gave a small nod. It had been two days since Yong Soo and Kiku had fought; he was a bit worried about Yong Soo actually. Hong looked at his younger brother who was crying on his sleeves. He brushed his hand against Yong Soo's, and for the moment the Korean stopped his sobbing upon feeling his brother's touch.

"Hyung…"

"Be good… I'm sure you'll do fine here, Yong Soo." Hong gave him a little hug and let go of him just as quickly as it had started. Yong Soo looked mournfully at him. Hong turned to Kiku who was wearing a small smile.

"It's nice to be able to meet you, Kiku-Gege…"

"Same here. I hope your study in England goes well…" Kiku said with a slight bow. He had to admit that he didn't really hate the boy; after all, Hong was always independent and not too clingy towards Yao. Hong nodded at him.

"Hong, it's time to go," their father called from the entrance of the house.

Yao waved at both of them, a little put out that the boy was leaving. He had grown attached to his brothers after living together with them, even if it hadn't been that long a time. If only Hong could stay a bit longer… but then the longer he stayed the harder it would be to let go. Yao sighed and turned around, walking inside the house and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, aru. Now I will have to go to work, so be good, okay…?" Yao said to both of his brothers. He was a little bit worried now that Hong was nowhere to defend Yong Soo if Kiku started to beat him up again. So it was with much suspicion when both nodded in agreement without so much as a fuss. Hoping it meant things were now alright between them, he decided to leave them alone; maybe some time together would ease the tension between the two brothers.

Right after Yao closed the door behind him, both boys looked at each other.

"What?" Kiku asked in an annoyed tone. Yong Soo glared at him.

"Nothing…" he muttered, turning the door handle and running back outside. Kiku scoffed in nonchalance; it would probably be better if he didn't put a hand on that boy before Yao was completely out of sight. He didn't even care where the boy was going, and hoped that he would just get lost.

* * *

><p>"Hyung…" Yong Soo called out when Yao was already at the gate.<p>

"Yong Soo… what are you doing following me, aru?"

"Can't I go with you?" Yong Soo asked, hugging his brother's legs. Yao faltered. It was obvious why he didn't want to be left alone with Kiku. Yao kneeled down and patted Yong Soo's head.

"I can't allow that, aru. Don't worry, Kiku will not do that again, aru. I'm sure of it, unless he wants to be scolded like last time, aru." Yong Soo frowned.

"You love him more than me?" he suddenly asked, and Yao couldn't help but chuckle at his question. He wondered why both Kiku and Yong Soo were so possessive over him.

"I love you, aru… very much…" Yao said. Yong Soo felt his heart swell and smiled from ear to ear.

"Stay home and be good, aru," Yao reminded. He was relieved when Yong Soo nodded.

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset when Yong Soo found Kiku training in the backyard. He knew his brother was aware of him watching but Kiku did not bother to even talk to him. Yong Soo sat on the porch, studying his every move.<p>

"Can you teach me, da-ze?" he asked when Kiku made swift with his sword, cutting the air. Kiku stopped for a moment and glared at him.

"Go away…" he muttered, trying to pass him so he could leave. He stopped when Yong Soo stood before him, blocking the way.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Yong Soo said, glaring back at Kiku. For a moment, Kiku did not say anything, the dark look in his face making Yong Soo frown**.** Then he noticed with trepidation the sword still clenched in Kiku's hand.

"You wouldn't hit me again. Hyung will be very mad at you," Yong Soo warned, although his voice shook slightly at the end. Kiku gritted his teeth. _This kid is testing my __patience__… _He walked past him, not saying anything.

"I love Yao Hyung. Don't you love him too?" Kiku froze, surprised when Yong Soo suddenly said those words. _Love… He loves him too…?_

"You think I will let a kid like you take him away from me?" Kiku faced him, his whole body trembling with rage.

"Why? You love him too, don't you? We are the same… Can't we be friends?" The words he blurted out were childish, but they were spoken from innocence. And they only served to make Kiku angrier.

"You don't understand anything! Stop saying those things as if you understand me!" Kiku was now shouting. The sword shook in his hands.

"I understand. You are not Hyung Nim's favorite anymore, now that I'm here. You think I don't know that? You are so childish despite the fact that you are older than me! You want to get rid of me, don't you?" Yong Soo said recklessly.

Kiku stared at him; he opened his mouth only to shut it again. He couldn't think straight anymore, this kid in front of him was sure annoying as hell. Kiku's grip on his sword was so hard his hand had turned red. He looked first at his sword hand, then back at Yong Soo, a smirk forming. Yong Soo took a step back, terrified. The dangerous look on Kiku's face told him what would happen next.

"Y-you wouldn't…! Hyung Nim will hate you for sure if you hit me…"

"You think I will care about that now… You do know why I hate you, why bother to ask? And I'm not going to hit you, no… I'm going to _slice you in half_!" Kiku raised his sword. Yong Soo was too frightened to scream.

"Kiku-nii! Don't!" His voice cracked, feet rooted to the floor.

"I'm not your nii-san! I've never had any other sibling other than ni-ni!" Kiku shouted as he raised his sword high in the air, eyes as cold as ice. Yong Soo shrieked and crouched down, ready anytime to feel the blade against his back.

The sword swung down.

"Kiku, no!" A voice that both of them knew very well shouted at Kiku. It jerked Kiku's hands, but it only slowed down the movement. A second after that, Yong Soo felt a push and he landed hard on the ground.

"Omph!" He yelped and quickly crawled, rubbing his nose. From his peripheral vision he witnessed a terrible sight. There had been no time to stop the swing of Kiku's blade, and Yao had no other choice but to receive the attack. There was a sickening sound, and Yao winced from the pain in his back, grunting as he slumped on the ground near Yong Soo's trembling body. Kiku felt frozen, the reality of what he had just done crashing down on him. A second after, he let go of his sword. The blood of his brother leaked on the grass.

"HYUNG NIM!"

"NI-NI!"

Both shouted almost at the same time as blood pooled on the ground.

_**TBC…**_

_I have to cut it here o.o" sorry about that.. xD Let's move backward a bit ;) I need to explain the past and their related to this and how Arthur meet Kiku as well xD I hope you like this chp =]_


	5. The Broken Pieces

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Chp 5 – The Broken Pieces**_

Kiku felt frozen, the reality of what he had just done crashing down on him. A second after, he let go of his sword. The blood of his brother leaked on the grass.

"HYUNG NIM!"

"NI-NI!"

Both shouted almost at the same time as blood pooled on the ground.

"Hyung, are you alright…?" Yong Soo said as soon as he came near. He shook Yao but received no answer. Kiku pushed him away, making him stumble.

"Don't do that! The bleeding will get worse!" Kiku said. His trembling hands ripped Yao's clothes to reveal the deepness of his cut. It was going to leave scar; Kiku closed his eyes, sweat running down his jaw. Waves of guilt, worry, shock and fear came crashing into him all at once.

"Why did you do that? Kill me if you want, but don't hurt Hyung-nim!" Yong Soo was now close to tears.

"Shut up! You were the one who provoked me!" Kiku shouted back. He was about to say more, when Yao emitted a soft groan, fighting over the pain to get up.

Both brothers cried out in relief, glad that he was gaining consciousness.

"Both of you… seriously… stop fighting…!" Yao said, wincing as he tried to move. His vision was blurry, but it didn't prevent him from backhanding Kiku, who had been too stunned to react. Kiku landed on the ground with a soft thud. It felt like all the emotion had been slapped right out of him.

"I told you not to use violence. Now look what you did, aru…!" Yao said as he struggled to breathe. Kiku felt his face burning up, trying hard not to cry. He would never show that weakness to anyone else… not even Yao. As he slowly sat up, Yao tried to do the same. Kiku hurried and helped him to his feet, supporting him with his body. Yao groaned with every movement.

* * *

><p>"If you hadn't held back a second ago, I wouldn't be alive right now…" Yao mumbled darkly at Kiku, groaning whenever the bandages passed his wound. His brother did not say anything. He had been silent since they had helped Yao to his room and cleaned the gash. They were going to call the doctor when Kiku insisted he take care of Yao's injury himself. Right after Yong Soo had brought the medicine and bandages, he had been asked to leave so Kiku could work without distraction. He protested at first, but after Yao told him off Yong Soo reluctantly obeyed.<p>

Once Kiku had finished, Yao tried turning around; when it had proved too painful he just decided to lie on his stomach. He gave Kiku a sideways look and was surprised to find his brother's eyes gleaming with tears. Kiku was biting his lower lip hard, trying not to let out a sob.

"Kiku…" Yao said sympathetically. He raised his hand and touched the other's bruised cheek, making Kiku flinch. Kiku recovered and grasped Yao's hand tightly, visibly distraught.

"I almost killed you…" Kiku said. "I'm... sorry… I'm sorry…" Despite his best efforts, he began sobbing in between the words, brushing his sleeves over his tears. Yao softened, but it wasn't enough to excuse Kiku's behavior.

"Why did you do that, aru…? Yong Soo is just a child…" Kiku gave him an exasperated look.

"I love you…! You know that…"

"You don't love me, aru… You are just being possessive," Yao said. He pulled his hand away from Kiku's grip.

"No, listen… Yao-san—"

"… -san…?"

Yao stilled. Kiku gazed meaningfully at him.

Only then did the realization strike. All of Kiku's 'I love you's had been about… that type of love. Yao hastened to clear things out.

"Kiku… no… you don't—"

"I do! But now… I almost killed you because of my feelings… _this_ feeling… I shouldn't have them in the first place." Kiku couldn't look him in the eye; he was clutching at his clothes so hard that he was wrinkling his hakama. Yao sighed, unsure in what way he was supposed to respond.

"I will move to the dormitory…" Kiku said finally.

"What? Kiku…" Yao hadn't expected that sort of decision. "You don't have to go that far…"

"I've made up my mind… so… I'll gather my things as soon as I can. I… I'm not sure if I can stay here any longer…" Yao couldn't say anything, mixed looks of anger and sorrow battling on his features.

"Alright, aru… if you really want it…" Yao looked away, just missing Kiku's bitter smile. It hurt to think that Yao wasn't even stopping him from leaving.

* * *

><p>Kiku stared at his new room in the dormitory. He dropped his luggage and slumped on the carpet. A loud sob escaped his mouth and he hugged himself tightly.<p>

Someone lightly put a hand on top of his head and it made him flinch, having been spotted in a moment of weakness. His cheeks still wet, Kiku found his Grecian roommate, Heracles, staring at him with a sad expression. He hadn't heard him coming inside the room because he had been too busy thinking about his own problem.

"Cry as much as you want…" he said, brushing Kiku's bandaged cheek. Kiku shut his eyes and let out a muffled cry, unable to hold his tears any longer. He had had enough…

Kiku hoped that this change in his life could make him forget all the things that had happened. It was his first year in junior high school; he should start anew and forget about his feelings for Yao. He will cut ties with him as soon as he was in senior high school and could work and live on his own. It would be for the better, not remembering any painful memories… maybe he should close his heart as well… not to love another…

* * *

><p>Yong Soo looked around the nearly empty house. It had become so quiet once Kiku had moved away. A part of him felt relieved that his older brother was living in the dormitory now, but another part of him felt a bit mad as well. The reason for which was inside the room Yong Soo was currently peeking into. He could hear his brother's muffled voice against his pillow. He was crying again wasn't he? How many nights has it been? Yong Soo closed the door, feeling utterly useless.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kikuuuu…" a voice called as Kiku walked out of the building with Heracles. He heard running footsteps behind him and stopped to wait for his friend. The Italian had recently become one of his closest companions in the university.<p>

Kiku had taken an Art major because of his liking for anime and mangas. Barely one semester had passed and he was already fond of his surroundings. His Grecian roommates; Heracles back in junior and senior high school had also chosen the same university and a Japanese major department since he took great interest in Japanese cultures.

"Do you still have classes after lunch? Shall we go together? Ah, Ludwig and Gilbert are going to the cafeteria right now. Arthur said he wasn't going to come, but he followed us nonetheless…" Feliciano said as soon as he reached him, followed by Kiku's roommate Heracles. Kiku nodded.

"I don't have any more classes… I shall take my lunch with you guys then, Feliciano… What about you Heracles-san?" Kiku asked the Greek who stood beside them without a word.

"Okay… I will go… with you…" he said with a slight nod.

"Good… veee~ I'm hungry… I'm going to order pasta again today…"

"Aren't you having them too much already?"

"Eeeh? But they are soooo tasty…" Kiku shook his head and chuckled.

Once they got to the cafeteria, Alfred waved them over.

"Heeey~ We're over here…" he called with a mouth still full of hamburger. Arthur nudged him.

"Alfred, you are too loud! And don't talk when you are still eating!" Arthur said.

"Stop that, Artie!"

"Quit calling me that!"

Across them, their French friend shook his head.

"Stop it you two… It's not like they can't see us sitting here…" Francis said when he saw their friends approaching.

Kiku took a seat beside Arthur, who rummaged around for a while before giving him a letter.

"It's from Hong…" he said with a smile.

"I see… Umm… you should just give this to my brother though…" Kiku said as he stared at the letter.

Arthur had known Hong since they had gone to the same school in England. Afterwards, he decided to study Music in Japan. Kiku remembered the time when he had sat in class beside Arthur, who had mistaken him for Hong.

"Ah, you mean Yao? Well wouldn't it be better if you were the one to give this to him?" Kiku stiffened.

"Ah well… You usually give it straight to him… It's better that way anyway…" Kiku away, refusing to even look at the letter. Arthur blinked in bafflement. He recalled the first time he had given Kiku letters from Hong. Kiku had been genuinely surprised.

"_What's with __these __letters?" __Kiku asked. __Arthur __only grinned. __He shoved the letters __in__to Kiku__'s__ fidgeting __hands__. __Beside them, Alfred slurped on his soda._

"_I told Hong that I met you. So he wanted me to deliver these letters to you. Well, including your brother. He said you have an older brother as well. So he wanted me to deliver them to you. He wondered if you guys still live in the same house when you __were __little__,__" Arthur explained, not noticing __Kiku's __sour expression._

"_Arthur-san__…__ can__'t__ you deliver __these __to Yao's house __on __your own? I don't wish to send the letter__s__ home__,__" Kiku said__,__ while giving the letters back to Arthur._

"_Eh? __But—__" Arthur __stopped __when he saw Kiku's expression. He had never seen __a look__ that dangerous before. Alfred made a face._

"_Hey, settle your problems __on __your own. Don't __put__ Arthur's kindness to waste__,__" Alfred said__.__ Kiku raised __an eyebrow at him__._

"_Alfred!" Arthur hissed__, elbowing him._

"_I'm just stating that__—__"_

"_Okay, I will take the letters for now__;__ but I do not wish __to receive any more,__" Kiku said__, turning__ around to leave. __He had barely taken two steps when the sounds of ripping paper reached __Arthur__'s__ and Alfred__'s ears. In seconds, all of Kiku's letters were reduced to shreds._

"_Stop!" Arthur __said __before __Kiku could tear __Yao's letter__s__ as well. __He __snatched the__m __from __Kiku's__ hands._

"_Tell me your brother's address. I will send __these __myself__,__" Arthur said with a frown. Kiku __relented __and told him Yao's address__,__ then he said goodbye and left. Alfred __regarded __the Japanese __with distaste__._

"_He is weird!" he whispered to Arthur._

"_Maybe he had some problem__s__ at home, who knows…" Arthur muttered as he looked down at the torn envelope. He wish__ed__ to know though__;__ he __might be able to, after delivering__ the letter to his brother__.__ Yao, was it?_

* * *

><p>"Alright then, if you say so… He sent me a letter too, by the way, asking me how you are doing and all that… I'm guessing you've never replied to him? You have a Korean brother as well, haven't you? He told me that in the letter…"<p>

"I never knew about that, tell me more about you Kiku…!" Feliciano said in full curiosity. Kiku smiled timidly at him. He was not sure what to tell Feliciano, but as he was about to speak up there came a ruckus.

"Uwaa… what's with that child…"

"He is wearing weird clothes…"

"Its Korean clothes, silly… what's a Korean boy doing here…?"

"He looks like a Junior High School student…"

"Is there a Korean School nearby?"

Kiku and his friends trailed their eyes at the recurring mumblings not far from them. A boy wearing traditional Korean clothes was walking towards their direction. He stared at the boy who stopped before him until he realized the weird curl on top of his head. Im Yong Soo… his half brother.

"Yong—"

"Kiku-nii… I'm glad I found you, da-ze!" he said with a big grin. All attention went to Kiku and Yong Soo. Kiku stood up.

"Yong Soo… what are you doing here?" Kiku demanded. Yong Soo's happy look suddenly turned serious.

"I'm searching for you, da-ze! Let's go home!" he said, making Kiku's eye twitch.

"Um.. I will take him somewhere for a moment. You guys, have your lunch without me, okay…" Kiku reassured his friends before taking Yong Soo's hand and dragging him away from prying eyes.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Kiku said, annoyed to no end. Yong Soo glared back.<p>

"I want you to take responsibility, da-ze!" he said. Kiku felt like a thick blanket of fog had descended on his mind. The child wasn't making any sense. They were in the hallway not far from the entrance of the cafeteria. He could see some of the students passing by sending inquisitive glances their way.

"What are you saying?" Kiku exclaimed in frustration.

"I want you to go home and take responsibility over Hyung Nim." The sentence only served to confuse Kiku even more. Impatient over Kiku's inability to comprehend, Yong Soo pulled his hand and dragged him further away from the cafeteria.

"W-wait a minute!" Kiku yanked his hand from Yong Soo's hold.

"What, da-ze?"

"I don't understand you at all…! How can you show up before me, now, after years have passed as if nothing had happened to you…" Yong Soo scowled when he asked him that, facing him fully.

"I'm sorry…" he said suddenly.

"Huh?"

It looked like Yong Soo was struggling to overcome something. Finally, he said, "I didn't realize what you were feeling back then… you said you love him… But it wasn't brotherly love at all… I understand that now…"

Kiku looked at him in shock.

"Hyung has been crying for nights since you've left, Kiku-nii… and then you cut all ties with us as soon as you entered Senior high school… you even took a part-time job so you would have no need of Hyung's help… We tried to search for info about you and soon I found out you had a British friend who has contact with Hong in England. Arthur went to our house one day, told us about Hong and you. That was when you just entered this university… Hyung Nim was relieved to have found where you were, but he wasn't sure if you wanted to go home. I told him to _ask_ you to come back home, but he refused … so now I'm doing it in his stead. Kiku-nii… can't we just forget about the past and move forward? We are family; you can't cut ties just like that… You hurt Hyung Nim by doing all of this…"

"What about you… I… I almost killed you that time because of this… possessiveness…" Kiku stopped when Yong Soo touched his arms.

"You are not a bad person… I know that… if you are, you would have killed me that time… without caring about Yao Hyung. But you held back, right, because in your heart you didn't really mean it…" Yong Soo said gently.

When Kiku remained silent, Yong Soo let go.

"If you don't want to come back, at least consider visiting us…" Yong Soo said, preparing to leave.

"What did you mean by taking responsibility?"

Yong Soo looked at him hopefully.

"You are to take responsibility and make him smile again from his heart…"

Kiku closed his eyes, willing himself to respond. "I will think about it… Yong Soo… I'm sorry…" Kiku made a deep bow in front of his younger brother. The once teary-eyed little child was now a brave youth.

"We forgive you, Kiku-nii… and I'm sorry as well… for never noticing your deepest feelings."

* * *

><p>Yao opened his door with one free hand, the other being dragged by Yong Soo.<p>

"Geezzz what the hell, Yong Soo… What are you…" But Yong Soo had already left him before the entrance of the house. Yao frowned, then was mesmerized when he saw someone standing before the door, face to face with his brother. Honda Kiku… a sad smile played on his face as he face Yao. Yao's eyes widened, trembling hands brought up for a light touch on Kiku's cheek.

"Kiku…?" Yao whispered. Kiku nodded, placing his hands on top of Yao's.

"Yao-san… how are you doing…?"

Yao pulled his brother into his arms, hugging him tightly. Kiku was now taller than him.. How many years has it been…? Yao clung to Kiku, who was doing his best not to cry. Kiku circled his arms around his brother.

Behind the stairs Yong Soo watched the two brothers with a bittersweet haze. It was for the better… but someday he would claim his brother's heart…

_**End of flashback**_

Kiku smiled to himself. He wasn't sure if he had made the right decision by going with Arthur. As far as he remembered, he was sure he wouldn't love any person other than Yao. Had he opened up his heart too much? Or did he love him just because he saw himself in Arthur?

The image of Alfred and Ivan the other day returned to him… maybe Arthur should know. After all, it was hard to let go of feelings you've been harboring for so long… A slight fear crept into Kiku's physique.

_Maybe he will choose Alfred over me…_

_**TBC…**_


	6. Doubt

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Chp 6 – Doubt**_

Arthur found his boyfriend sitting on one of the tables in the cafeteria. It was unusual to meet him here because of their different schedules, but now he was lucky to catch Kiku, having skipped one of his classes. Maybe he should skip them more often? Arthur quickly approached him with a big grin on his face.

"Kiku!" He waved, his smile widening when he saw Kiku glancing up with his blushing face.

"Arthur-san…" he greeted, munching, as he watched the British take a seat across him. Arthur blinked when he saw Kiku's lunch just a few bites from being finished. He pouted a little.

"Are you in a hurry?" Arthur asked. Kiku quickly shook his head.

"No, not really… I won't have classes until half an hour later on, but I still have to print something," he explained while setting down his spoon. Arthur gave him a questioning look.

"Print something? How unusual of you, doing things in rush."

"What about you, Arthur-san? Don't you have classes? Don't tell me you skipped your class right now." Arthur's flinch was the answer. Kiku rolled his eyes when Arthur quickly looked away.

"I don't skip classes that often."

"But you did just now." Kiku stood up after finishing his water.. Arthur quickly rose to his feet and followed his boyfriend.

"Well, if I don't skip class, I might not be able to meet you right now. So, I'm lucky." Kiku tried to ignore his comment as he walked down the stairs of the canteen. They both continued on in silence for a moment before Arthur noticed Kiku in deep thought.

"Kiku, do you have something in your mind lately?" Arthur asked, deciding to get to the point. Kiku stopped in his tracks, allowing Arthur the time to catch up with him.

"Why did you think that?" He smiled at his boyfriend, trying not to look like such a liar. Arthur brushed his blond hair and sighed.

"Well, it's not usual for you to be in such a hurry, like now. And the day before yesterday, you seemed too preoccupied to pay attention to the class and meeting."

"Is that so? It's nothing to worry about…" Kiku said, faltering when he heard a discontented sound from Arthur. He looked away from Arthur's disappointed face. _Should I tell him about Alfred now? But…_ Kiku shook his head and took a deep breath.

"It's just that…" Kiku paused, still avoiding Arthur's questioning eyes.

"Arthur-san, Alfred-san has come back," Kiku said, finally blurting out what's been bothering his mind. His heart beat faster as he gripped the paper in his hands tightly. Arthur opened his mouth but found that it had suddenly gone dry.

"You—you know… when did you know about this?" Arthur said. Kiku stuttered, finally raising his head.

"You had known?"

"Well, Alfred called me a few days ago… but I haven't really talked to him again since then. I mean…" Arthur stopped when he realized something. He shouldn't have been keeping it a secret from Kiku. What's with him, really? Weren't he and Alfred through already? Arthur frowned. Had Alfred's return become a bother to Kiku? He couldn't help but smile. It was silly, really. He approached Kiku and wrapped his arms around him, the body in his arms startled at the contact.

"Arthur-s—"

"Don't worry about it, Kiku. I… Alfred and I have been over a long time ago…" Arthur couldn't suppress his chuckle when he saw how red the smaller boy was.

"I… I'm not worried about that… I'm worried about you…" Kiku was spluttering, half-lying.

"Me? Ah, I'm alright now… doing worry about me…" Arthur pressed his forehead against Kiku's, smiling tenderly at him. Kiku stared back with a small smile; deep inside, he felt like all the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. He tip-toed and pressed his lips softly against the British, taking him by surprise. Once Kiku had withdrawn, he found Arthur's cheek tinted with a nice rosy color.

"I'm glad…" Kiku said gently, leaning against Arthur, who wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"I didn't feel like telling you about it because I didn't think it mattered. I didn't know you were bothered by it; seriously, Kiku, don't just keep it to yourself." Upon hearing that, Kiku chuckled.

"I know..." Kiku gave a peck on his cheek before pulling away.

"Now I have to print my booklet… Do you want to go together?" he asked while pointing to the direction of the printing room. Arthur gave a small nod. He was about to follow him when someone hit the back of his head with something hard.

"Wha—" Arthur yelped; he turned around, ready to snap at the culprit who had just hit him. He couldn't believe what he saw. What was he doing here?

"That hurt! What are you doing here anyway? This is no place for an old man like you!"

"How dare you call me that, aru! I'm not an old man! I'm your professor now, so behave!" Yao gave Arthur another painful hit with his wooden clipboard.

"Pro…" For once Arthur was at a loss for words. He eyed Yao in horror when he was given a winning smile.

"Yao-san is teaching literature in this University, Arthur-san," Kiku explained.

"I got a recommendation, aru. It's lucky since it's so close to home, and I can put an eye out for Kiku from a wolf like you!"

Arthur had yet to respond to Yao's winning sentences. Kiku sweat-dropped as the British continued to grumble under his breath.

"Yao-san, stop teasing him already. Anyway, how's Hong doing? I thought you were going to let him have his first year here."

"Hong is taking a tour around here today, aru. He said he wanted to look at each department. He'll probably take the English department, aru."

"He is walking around alone?"

"Ah, Yong Soo insisted on coming to the university, aru. So Hong is with Yong Soo. Well, that child is going to choose his own university two years from now. He might as well know what he is going to take, so I let him have the day off from school, aru."

"I see…" Kiku responded.

Yao nodded. Afterwards, he noticed Kiku holding his papers and a flash disk.

"Don't you have to print something, aru?"

"Ah! Yes, I have to go now before classes start. Yao-san, Arthur-san, see you later."

"If you want I can drive you home after you've finished aru. We can go home together with the kids. Just call me, aru," Yao called out after Kiku's retreating back. He received a quick 'okay' from his brother and smiled. He looked back at Arthur who still remained silent before him. Arthur flashed him a quick look and tried to leave but Yao swiftly grabbed his wrist.

"I have to go!" Arthur said in irritation.

"I have to talk to you about something, aru. It's about Kiku." With that, Arthur stopped struggling and faced him.

"What about him?" Yao let go of his wrist, knowing that Arthur had no intention of running away.

"Kiku… his is my beloved brother, aru. I love him, aru." Arthur blinked when he heard him, trying to let this register. Yao's eyes were gleaming with sadness. Then Arthur gasped when he realized what sort of love Yao was talking about.

"I lost him, aru. I thought I could never love my own brother, aru. But I do, and I regret it, and he left before I could reach for him again, aru."

"Yao… you…"

"So, promise me, aru…" he continued in a trembling voice, holding back his tears. Arthur felt a strange mix of sympathy and awe for this man.

"Make him happy, aru. If you dare to make him cry, I will kill you, aru!" Yao grabbed his shoulders, giving Arthur a hard look. Arthur pushed him away, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; you have my word and oath…" Arthur whispered to Yao, who looked relieved despite the drop in his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kiku took the printed booklet and paid for it. The bell rang as he walked outside the printing room. Before he could walk any further however two tall students loomed into view, almost bumping into him.<p>

"Hey, Kiku?"

"Huh?"

"It's Kiku, isn't it? Long time no see, Kiku," Alfred waved his hand vigorously in front of him.

"Alfred-san, you are here?" Kiku almost choked on his own spit. "Are you going to enroll in this university?" Kiku was now clutching his booklet, trying to hide his nervousness. Alfred nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Artie is here after all. So we are going to get back together just like in Senior High school! Ah, Ivan is here with us as well," he added, motioning towards his friend whom Kiku had noticed before Alfred had even mentioned him. He gave Kiku a polite smile.

"I see…" Kiku muttered.

"Do you have class now? I'm going to photocopy these transfer documents." Alfred showed the file he was holding.

"Ah, yes. I will be going now. See you later, Alfred-san." Kiku bowed before them and walked past.

"Alfred?" A very familiar voice called. Kiku stopped just in time to see, farther down the corridor, Arthur's shocked face and, much nearer, Alfred's extremely pleased one. Alfred's face split into a big smile. He quickly walked toward Arthur and almost toppled him Arthur in one swift move, hugging him tightly.

"Arthur!" he exclaimed, practically suffocating him.

"Alfred.. Stop it already… wh- I can't breathe!" Arthur tried his best to push him away, coughing a little when Alfred finally let go of him.

"Seriously… I thought I would never meet you again! I made the right decision going here!" Alfred was laughing, feeling proud of himself. Arthur tried not to complain about the volume of his voice. As usual, he never changed. Alfred clapped a hand on his back, forcing Arthur to walk with him as he was steered towards the corridor, coming nearer and nearer to where Kiku stood immobile.

"I see now that you're back…" Arthur griped.

"What's with that annoyed tone? And I keep calling you but you never called me back. What happened? I thought you were so clingy." Alfred looked at Arthur's face.

"Stop that… I've change quite a lot you know, and that's because of someone who's very dear to me!" Arthur pulled away and circled his arm around Kiku's shoulders, pulling him close. Alfred stared at them for a moment, unable to entertain the possibility of the two of them as a couple. Ivan remained silent the whole time, taking everything in.

"You… you mean you are…" Alfred looked at the blushing Kiku and then at Arthur's cat-who-got-the-cream expression…

"Kiku is my boyfriend," Arthur said with pride, too happy to notice Kiku ducking his head down in embarrassment, or the look of shock on Alfred's face.

Kiku risked a glance at Arthur, and took in the smile on his face. It left him with a warm feeling, knowing he was being introduced as Arthur's boyfriend. His lips formed a small curve of a smile.

* * *

><p>It had already been a few days since Alfred moved back. Kiku looked mournfully at the board. It was suspicious how Alfred had chosen every class Arthur was taking. It wasn't as if he disliked the guy, but the thought wouldn't stop bothering him. True, he was worried that Alfred might hurt Arthur again… no, that's just an excuse. He wanted the British all to himself. Kiku changed his direction to the soccer field below his building. He hoped his actions were reasonable. He didn't want to be overly possessive toward his love again.<p>

"Kiku?" Feliciano asked. "Kiku are you alright?"

Kiku raised his head and wondered what he could answer to that. He looked around the empty classroom and found that most everyone had gone already.

"You look tired. Maybe you should go home and rest," Ludwig coaxed as he watched his friend. Kiku shook his head.

"I'm alright, thank you for your concern. Anyway, I'm going to the toilet now… I think… I'm going to wake myself up." Kiku gathered all his things and dashed outside the classroom, not even waiting for the answer of his two friends.

"What's wrong with him?" Feliciano asked in wonder.

"Did you hear? Alfred has come back," Ludwig said as they headed to their next lesson.

"Really? I wonder if they will be alright, Kiku and Arthur I mean."

"Let's just hope so… Arthur has been with Alfred for two years after all… He's not going to give up too easily."

* * *

><p>Kiku splashed his face with cold water. He looked at his reflection in the mirror only to yelp in surprise when he found someone standing a little too close behind him.<p>

"Hi…" Ivan greeted, waiting for Kiku to dry his face and turn around.

"I-Ivan…-san…" Kiku looked away from his intense stare. _This guy creeps me out._

"I want to ask you something." Kiku remained silent and let him continue.

"Are you really going out with Arthur?" Ivan demanded, cheerful demeanor disturbingly still present.

"Yes… I am…" Kiku answered. _Why is he asking me that? It's not his business…_

"Really? You are? I thought Arthur only was only possessive towards Alfred… Hmm.. That's weird, don't you think? Something must be going on…"

Kiku felt uncomfortable. He flexed his fingers, looking away from Ivan whose smile never disappeared.

"What are you trying to say here?"

"I'm saying that… you probably don't really love him, da? Or maybe it's the other way around? Maybe you are Alfred's replacement…" Ivan mused. He was about to say more when Kiku burst.

"How rude of you to say things like that! And I'm not his replacement. What do you think Arthur is? I love him, and I trust him fully. He is just the same as I am towards him! This is none of your business, Ivan-san…" Kiku said heatedly.

"I'm just saying that because I'm concerned about your relationship with him. Do you know why Alfred came back here?"

Kiku tried to look unmoved, but voices were running around in his head already. _No… please… I don't want to hear any of it…_

"It's to take Arthur back, da. Just so you know, he was shocked and depressed when he found out that Arthur had found someone else. He thought that day he left, Arthur was going to follow him to Canada where his brother was living. But when something bad happened there, Alfred tried to contact him seeking comfort, da. You can only imagine his confusion when Arthur never received any of his calls or never replied to any of his emails. He got upset over it of course, and I just wanted to help him recover, da. I've never had any intention of bringing him back here actually, but if that's what Alfred wants, then I will go with him here. So, now, do you mind thinking over what you've done?"

Kiku gaped incredulously at him. _What is this guy saying? What had I done? He was talking as if…_

"I'm sorry, but Arthur is not a thing! You can't just take him back as if he were some kind of lost luggage! Now if you will excuse me!" Kiku stomped away from the Russian, unable to see the glare he was currently being given. Why were they so rude towards Arthur and him? As soon as he was far enough from the restroom, Kiku allowed himself to slow down and let the mask slip off his face. A million butterflies were dancing in his stomach.

"_I'm saying that… you probably don't really love him, da? Or maybe it's the other way around? Maybe you are Alfred's replacement…"_

Kiku shook his head and headed to his next class.

**_Tbc…_**

_Now, this chp is beta-ed xD I will replace this one in my Lj xP _

_This chp is short, sorry about that. ^^ hope you enjoy anyway =D review? ;3; Is this pairing had lost their fans, I wonder… _


	7. The Talk

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

**_Possessiveness_**

**_Chp 7 – The Talk_**

_"I'm saying that… you probably don't really love him, da? Or is it the other way around? Maybe you are Alfred's replacement…"_

Kiku stared at the manga on his knees, thighs pressed against his chest. Even though his eyes were on the words and pictures, his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't forget what Ivan had said to him the other day; he couldn't take it off his mind. He heaved a loud sigh as he buried his face in his manga, curling on the floor of his room. Then he rolled on his back, staring at the dim ceiling. Just how much time had passed since his dazing off? Kiku ran his hand across his forehead, growling when he felt a headache coming. He should probably take some medicine.

A soft knock on his door gave him a start.

"Kiku, your boyfriend is here, aru," Yao's voice came booming, loud enough to be heard from outside the room.

"Oh, I see.. huh? W-wai—" He quickly scrambled to his feet, trying to make his clothes tidy. He had barely dusted himself when the door opened and Arthur stood before him. Kiku blushed at the look Arthur gave him. It was unusual for the British to come inside the house when he wore such improper clothes. He was only wearing a manga T-shirt and a pair of short baggy pants.

"A-Arthur-san…"

"Hey… its—"

"Get out, please…" The British was cut off before he was even able to finish. He heard Yao snickering from the door.

"What?" Arthur asked him, slightly put out.

"Just get out for a moment, I'm going to change my clothes," Kiku quickly added, not wanting to offend his boyfriend.

"Why? Your clothes right now are fine."

"It's embarrassing! Anyway, just.. get—" He stopped when Arthur went inside instead and closed the door behind him. Kiku frowned, especially when Arthur began making himself comfortable near the small table.

"Just change, it doesn't matter… I certainly would love to see you undress." The grin and the statement made Kiku blush to the roots of his hair. Arthur ignored him good-naturedly as he spluttered.

Arthur looked around the room; he saw so many mangas, art books, and sketches. A small laptop that Kiku usually brought to the campus everyday was place on the desk, surrounded by numerous figurines. Posters of every kind were plastered on the wall, and a few even made it to the door of his cupboard.

"I've never entered your room before, and… it's hard to describe."

"You can say awful things if you want to. Just said that I'm an Otaku…" Kiku mumbled, face still red as he looked away. Arthur chuckled and looked down at the sketches Kiku had made, scattered on the tea table and on the floor. They were mesmerizing.

"Your drawings are so nice." Arthur picked an A4 sketchbook and opened it, flicking through the pages and staring at each one. Kiku was in the middle of taking out his formal clothes when he heard him. His eyes widened when he saw Arthur flipping the pages of his A4 sketchbook, the contents of which needed censoring the further he browsed.

"Ah! Wait, don't just open it as you please!" Kiku quickly leaped over him, trying to snatch the sketchbook, but Arthur dodged his flailing hands.

"I'm not done ye—" The blond stopped when he saw a sketch made from his likeness, pinning a character that looked remarkably like Kiku to a futon. Words failed him, while in the background Kiku's face now resembled an overripe tomato.

"I told you to give it back!" Kiku exclaimed, snatching the sketchpad. Arthur looked away, trying not to appear so flustered. His mind stopped thinking about the sketch when he noticed the drawing in Kiku's laptop.

"Did you draw this?" Arthur stood up and looked over the fanart Kiku had made. Kiku placed the forbidden sketchbook in a rack with his other mangas. He nodded a little, relieved that Arthur didn't say any more about his embarrassing sketch.

"Hee… you drew it with a pen tablet," Arthur said, stating the obvious. He sat on the chair, wanting to get a closer look. "Do you have some other illustrations?" Much to Kiku's horror, Arthur's hand had reached over the mouse and clicked the Minimize window button, revealing yet another _uncensored_ yaoi picture beneath the first window. Both yelped… especially Arthur.

"Uwaaa! Arthur-san!"

"What's this? That shocked me. I bet you will be so skillful when we—"

"Please don't say such indecent things!" Kiku said, slapping his hand over Arthur's mouth and wishing the ground would swallow him up. He would have never thought that his boyfriend would find out his secrets like _this_.

"Now, if you are satisfied, you can kindly leave my room and wait on the porch!" Kiku added, ushering him to the door and ignoring the British's groan.

"I'm not satisfied yet…"

"Arthur-san!" Kiku exclaimed. He gasped when Arthur suddenly turned around and hugged him. Arthur chuckled.

"You are a very interesting person, Kiku," he whispered.

"Please stop that. Just tell me the truth and say that you are disgusted with me now." Arthur stopped his teasing when he heard him.

"Why should I? It's the real you, so it's fine. I like you the way you are…" Arthur patted his head like a small child. Kiku rewarded him with an annoyed look.

"Ah… I _so_ would like to test out what you've been reading in there," Arthur continued. He barely had time to shield his face before Kiku threatened to slap him because of embarrassment.

"Alright alright. No more teasing. I came here to ask you if you're free to go with me to the park. I just found out that there is a cake shop near there selling some really delicious pastries. Want to try it out?"

"Oh… well, that would be nice. I'll change my clothes then; you can wait _outside_." Kiku turned around and resumed his wardrobe-hunt. He was just pulling off his T-Shirt when he felt Arthur circling his arms around him from behind. He was able to tilt his head just enough to catch Arthur's smirk.

"Arthur-san…" he began, shoulders going stiff when he felt Arthur lick the back of his neck. He clenched his eyes tight, suppressing a moan. He twisted around, trying to push him away.

"Wait… It's…" Kiku watched, half out of curiosity and the other of anxiety, when Arthur moved to press their lips together like a slow-motion scene from a movie. Before he could even get close enough though, there were suddenly a series of very loud explosives noise coming from outside. Arthur yelped, completely ruining the moment. In the meantime, Kiku took the opportunity to wear his T-shirt back on, wondering if he should laugh or be sympathetic towards the British who was currently covering his ears and cursing loudly.

"What the deuce was that noise?" Arthur yelled over the racket. Kiku decided that he would laugh anyway.

"That's a very nice reaction Arthur-san," Kiku said, seizing the moment to tease his boyfriend back. "It's just Hong's firecrackers…" Kiku walked toward his window and opened it wide, exposing his brothers who were crouching underneath his window. Both looked up at him with sheepish smiles, obviously trying to disturb his moment with Arthur.

"Kiku gege…" Hong slowly stood up.

"Did Yao-nii tell you to do that?"

"How did you know, da-ze?" Yong Soo leaped to his feet.

Hong grinned, knowing the jig was up. "He told me not to let the Brit do _it_ with you under his roof…"

"Stop that bloody noise this instant!" Arthur yelled at Hong, scrambling next to Kiku. In vain he tried to control his panicking state, only to receive laughter from both of Kiku's brothers. The cherry on top was when Yao appeared with a smug grin on his face.

"That's the cue, aru. You should leave now; you are about to do some obscene things to my brother, aru!" Yao said as Kiku stifled a laugh, not defending his boyfriend at all.

"Geezz… such a warm and nice family…" Arthur mocked while turning around, both mad and embarrassed. Kiku patted his back.

"I _did _tell you to get out from my room and wait on the porch, Arthur-san. Now go; I'll change quickly and then we can escape this noise."

Arthur grumbled, but finally did what he was told. There was a final taunting _snap! _from a firecracker outside.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。. .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.

"Haah… your family is so closely-knit. I wonder what made you move away from that house that time, Kiku," Arthur said as they walked toward the street. Kiku's smile upon hearing his musings turned into full-blown laughter upon the memory of Arthur's yelping and panicking image.

"You were so funny when you started yelling like that," Kiku said.

"I can't help it! It surprised me a lot! A-anyway… the cake shop was near here I think… Ah there it is!" Arthur pointed to the small shop near the end of the street. They made for it hand in hand, enjoying the companionable silence.

As soon as they entered the café, Arthur and Kiku were greeted by a pair of painfully familiar men. Arthur groaned and Kiku stiffened when he recognized Ivan and Alfred sitting in the shop two tables away.

"Arthie!" Alfred called out, waving enthusiastically. Arthur's only answer was a hiss. He jabbed a finger at Alfred's direction.

"Don't call me that, idiot!" Arthur remonstrated. Much to Kiku's dismay, Arthur began walking towards the two men's table. Unwillingly, he followed his boyfriend and soon found himself trying to ignore Ivan's fierce look. Being with his boyfriend had made him forget what Ivan had said to him a few days ago, but now that the source of his anxiety was presently sitting not two feet from him, everything came crashing back.

"This is certainly a delightful coincidence," Alfred said, obviously pleased.

"Really… of all the places to meet you again…" Arthur muttered, cursing fate.

"Don't be like that, Arthur! Why don't you take a seat? You should order this cake!" Alfred said, gesturing at a particular pastry on the menu which he was currently shoving at Arthur's face.

"Seriously, be a little more gentle will you!" Arthur scolded. Alfred chose to ignore the statement, looking at Kiku for the first time.

"Are you two having a date?" Alfred asked. Kiku tried not to cringe, wondering if Alfred had any hidden meaning behind those words.

"Yes, but our date is unexpectedly ruined now," Arthur said almost scathingly. Then, voice dripping with sarcasm, he added, "Oh, maybe you also want to have a double date?" He reveled upon the aggravated look on Alfred's face.

"Arthur-san please…" Kiku said, tugging at his sleeve after noticing the heavy tension. Ivan's eyes were not smiling at all.

"… Well, we are almost done here I think. Shall we go now, Ivan?" Alfred said curtly, cutting the argument. Ivan blinked when Alfred suddenly stood up.

"Is it okay?"

"Of course!" Silently, Ivan got up and followed Alfred past the tables and chairs. Before reaching the door however, Alfred paused. Kiku didn't miss the upset look on his face.

"Arthur… can't we just talk nicely some time?" Alfred asked. Kiku shifted his gaze from a hopeful-looking Alfred to a perpetually-grumpy Arthur.

"Arthur-san… please be polite…" Kiku said. Arthur glanced at him. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. He knew he couldn't refuse Kiku.

"What do you want to talk about anyway?" Arthur finally huffed. Kiku smiled, relieved that his plea hadn't gone unheard.

"It wouldn't hurt to just have a chat, right?" Kiku said. "Besides, it's been a while since the two of you have talked. I wish you would actually start acting nicely towards each other."

Kiku's unexpected statements earned him equally surprised looks from both Alfred and Arthur. Ivan quirked a brow.

"If… if you say that… Okay then, Alfred. Tomorrow during tea time, we can talk…" Arthur mumbled, still avoiding eye contact. Alfred's cheerful mood was quick to return.

"Really? Then, that's great! I will go to your dorm then! See you tomorrow!" Alfred said, steering Ivan towards the door.

Once the two of them had walked out of the cake shop, Alfred with a new spring in his step, Arthur rounded on Kiku.

"Are you sure… I mean… you _want _me to talk to Alfred…?" Arthur said. He wasn't expecting Kiku's surprised expression.

"I've never recalled telling you not to. Besides, I shouldn't have to prevent you from talking to him again. I don't see any reason why I should stop you, Arthur-san. I think you two are on very rocky terms right now… having a talk might be good for both of you." Kiku nodded firmly. Truthfully he was still surprised at himself; he didn't think he had it in him to persuade Arthur to meet up with Alfred.

"You think so…?" Arthur persisted, scratching his head. Kiku gave him a smile and bade him to come sit.

"Of course… now why don't we order something?" Kiku said, picking up a menu after giving Arthur a reassuring smile. Kiku could feel his hands trembling as he held out the menu to him.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。. .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.

"He has changed a lot, hasn't he?" Ivan said.

"He is… and I'm quite surprised about what Kiku said."

"He is just pretending to be nice, you'll see. I'm sure he was just saying it; you can tell he doesn't want to give up Arthur. But don't worry; you should take this opportunity to get Arthur back. Don't miss this chance… Honda is digging his own grave."

Alfred nodded slowly, wondering if what he was doing was actually right.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。. .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.

_Ping_.

The elevator doors opened and Alfred stepped out, making a beeline for Arthur's room. His dead-set destination was momentarily interrupted by the image of a slightly open door: a slightly open door with Kiku's voice wafting from inside of it. He thought for a bit, then side-stepped and stared at the nameplate: Heracles. He leaned his ear next to the small gap and listened.

"You should wear the maid dress… you would look cuter…" Heracles's deep and slow voice could be heard. Alfred heard Kiku chuckle.

"You think so? I will bring the maid outfit next time I come here then." Alfred froze when he heard him. _Kiku came here often? And what's that about the maid outfit?_

"Hmm.. you should; and wear it too, I want to see you wearing it with the cat ears… or do you have bunny ears?"

"Aah… I will think about the bunny ears. It's been a while since I wore these cat ears." A pause. "You can try out the butler outfit. It will look good on you, Heracles-san."

"A butler… and a maid… eh?" A chuckle.

Alfred frowned. Besides the weird nature of this conversation was the fact that Kiku was in another man's room. _What was Kiku doing here? And speaking about strange things too. Was he cheating on Arthur?_

"Alfred?" Someone called from behind, making Alfred jump. He whipped his head around to find the British giving him an odd look.

"Ar-Arthur…" he stammered, heading towards him.

"You are late, you know!" Arthur reprimanded. He made for his room and beckoned Alfred over.

"Aah I know. I'm sorry… sorry…" Alfred laughed, following suit.

Inside their room, Kiku and Heracles looked over at the door. Kiku slowly pulled off the cat ears he was wearing.

"Are you sure it's okay to let them talk?" Heracles asked uncertainly, regarding the droop in Kiku's shoulders.

"It's alright. I just don't want to have a fight over the past. Beside, as far as I can see, they have a very bad relationship right now. I wish they could become friends again." Heracles stared at Kiku sleepily, hugging his knees to his chest and setting his chin on top of them. He fumed.

"You are not being honest, Kiku…" he said before closing his eyes. Kiku was without expression.

"Probably…" he muttered. Everything was silent for a while, but even that short time was too much for Kiku. He stood up and looked at the clock near the TV.

"Do you want me to prepare some tea? It's already past 3 o'clock."

"Yes please, the green tea. It's inside the cylinder at the very top of the rack."

"Okay."

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。. .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.

Arthur drank his tea and, exhaling slightly, put his cup down. Alfred was sitting across from him, munching his hamburger and slurping his soda in varying degrees of noise. He had never really changed, always with that hamburger in his hand. Arthur observed him with a chin propped on one hand.

"And? What exactly did you want to talk about…?" he asked, trying hard to be polite. It was already past three of the clock; had he been with Kiku, the Japanese would have offered him snacks a while ago along with some tea. The thought brought him to smile.

"Can't we spend some time together? Just like the old days…" Alfred was almost whining. Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What are you saying? Haven't you had enough after _you yourself_ left me like that…?" Arthur said in exasperation. Alfred set his soda down and scowled.

"Who was the one who refused to receive any of my calls? Who was the one who didn't reply to any of my e-mails?"

Arthur groaned: God… not this conversation again.

"Look here, I don't want to talk about this. Actually, there isn't even anything more to talk about. Seriously, Alfred. If you insist on going on about this issue, I'm going to send you out of my room. And besides, it's useless to look back now. I have Kiku, so if you don't mind…"

"Don't tell me you're really considering Kiku as your boyfriend? No wonder you never replied to any of the calls and e-mails I had sent after I went back to America."

"What? You are talking nonsense! Are you saying I can't move on? You want me to cling to you forever? In your dreams!" Arthur scoffed and rose to his feet. "Now are we done? I still have to finish my lyrics for tomorrow's rehearsal." Alfred stood up, frowning at him.

"I'm not talking nonsense… why are you always so grumpy when I'm around?"

Arthur groaned. Wasn't it obvious enough? Alfred looked away, obviously hurt.

"Okay, fine, I will leave…" Alfred mumbled. "But before I do, I want to tell you something about Kiku…"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"I overheard him in Heracles's room. Not far from here. They were talking about maids and bunnies; I don't know what that is about or why, but don't you think you should be more careful? Kiku and Heracles seem to be very close." Arthur spluttered, not about the fact that Kiku and Heracles were in the same room and seemed very close, but about the 'maid and bunnies' statement.

"M-maid you say… Okay, I know. They are very good friends, no more than that, Alfred. I trust him…" Arthur blushed a bit before coughing a little, letting Alfred know that he was undeterred. It must be that "cosplay" thing they had been talking about. His knew his boyfriend really loved cosplay after all. He had seen him with a black maid outfit when he had taken a peak at Kiku's photo album the last time he went to his house. It almost gave him a nosebleed. He remembered quickly slamming the photo album shut when Kiku returned to his room with a tray of snacks.

In the meantime Alfred was disgruntled that Arthur wasn't even bothered in the slightest. He sighed. "Alright then, I'm leaving…" he finally said. Arthur gave a small nod. In the end, there hadn't been any "talk" at all.

Arthur turned his back on him as Alfred walked to the door, hearing one last frustrated sigh before the door shut close. That encounter suddenly made him grateful that neither Alfred nor Ivan was in the same dorm as he was.

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。. .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.

Ivan looked up from his book upon the sound of Alfred's return. The first thing he noticed was Alfred's gloomy expression; things had obviously not gone well.

"How was it, da?" he asked, even knowing what the answer would be.

"It's useless… we couldn't talk at all. And… I wonder, it really looked like Kiku was cheating on Arthur behind his back yet Arthur's completely oblivious and still loves the boy… I don't see what good he can get from that Kiku." Alfred slammedthe door. Quietly, Ivan closed his book and put it on the table. He turned his chair to watch Alfred throw himself on the bed.

"Did you try to talk properly?" he asked, knowing how straight-forward Alfred could be. Something the British might not take too kindly to right now.

"I tried! But he wouldn't even let me start! He doesn't want to hear anything I have to say! I should have gone back sooner, if I knew this would happen. But I couldn't help it if Matthew was sick…"

"It's not your fault, da." Ivan said, leaning back and folding his arms. "Should I do something then?"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care…" This statement brought a smirk to the Russian's face.

"Then it will be okay if I use some force, da…" he mumbled enjoyably.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." With a final smile, he picked up his book and continued where he left off.

_TBC_

Ivan is on action! ;) Lets see what he might do. Although I don't like him very much, but I like him when he use forces xD he is yandere after all… xP And what's that abut Matthew? :D you will see ;)

XD Thank you for the review btw, realize I've never really replied all of you.. u_u *bows* and also, I love seeing you fangirling in review, so I want to read those again xD reviewwww

.。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。. .。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。..。.:*・° .。.:*・° .。.


	8. The Attack

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

**_Possessiveness_**

**_Chp 8 – The Attack_**

"Heracles and me?" Kiku repeated, glancing at Arthur. Arthur nodded slowly, searching Kiku's face for any trace of a lie, and finding only surprise and disbelief. Kiku shook his head and frowned; it made Arthur wince. Now he felt awkward by asking.

"We are just friends… nothing else. Why?" Kiku said.

"It's just that… Alfred told me he overheard you and Heracles talking about maids in Heracles's room and, and I'm just wondering…" The more Arthur spoke the more Kiku's brows furrowed. What made it worse was the hurt look in his face.

"There is nothing between us. You know about cosplay, right? That's the outfit we were talking about. There's an event coming soon and we were trying to think about something to wear for cross dressing."

"I see…" Arthur replied softly, looking away and biting his lip. He should have known better, but he asked anyway.

"I thought you believed me, Arthur-san…"

"Kiku…—"

"Just what was it in Alfred's statement that made you doubt me like that?"

"No, that's not it… I just… I…" Arthur stammered, eyes darting anywhere but at Kiku's disappointed expression. Kiku crossed his arms impatiently.

"I… I'm jealous" he muttered between his palms. Kiku's disappointment changed to embarrassment, his face taking on a slightly pink color.

"Are you?" Kiku mumbled, not looking away from Arthur's green eyes.

"I am… that's why I'm so worried."

"I… I see… there's nothing between us. I can make sure of that, Arthur-san," Kiku said gently but firmly.

"Kiku…" Arthur began.

"Kiku!" Yao's piercing voice effectively threw Arthur off. He turned around to see the Chinese brother heading toward them in a brisk march. He grumbled in protest; it was almost six in the evening, which meant it was time for them to head back.

"Let's go home, aru. I finished early today." Yao grinned, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Kiku nodded at his brother and stood up.

"Shall we go home together, Arthur-san?" Kiku said, making Arthur agree in earnest.

"I hope I can," Arthur said meaningfully, giving Yao a smug look.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Fine, aru. I will send you home," he grunted at his brother, who smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Arthur leaned on the back seat and groaned loudly.<p>

"Are you tired?" Kiku asked from the passenger's, looking back at Arthur. Yao turned the car towards Arthur's dormitory, opposite from their house.

"Quiet. You know, you work too much; I can barely take note of everything that's said in class…" Kiku chuckled at him.

"You should learn to pay more attention instead of sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping… Speaking of sleeping, Heracles was almost snoring through the whole lesson…" he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Really, aru. Aren't you the leader of the group? I wonder how it can manage with someone like you," Yao said, chuckling. His eyes changed direction toward the rear-view mirror, where he noticed a motorcycle tailing the car at a slow pace. His expression turned serious.

"I think we are almost at your dorm," Yao announced. Arthur quickly sat up and took his bag.

He was dropped at the gate of his dorm, and much to Arthur's surprise, the car didn't leave immediately. Yao only drove off right after he went inside the building. Arthur watched the car disappear from the glass door after giving a light wave. Then he turned around and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home…" Hong said as soon as Kiku and Yao entered the dining room.<p>

"Aiyaa… we went home a bit late today, aru. Sorry Hong, you even had to make dinner for us," Yao said, taking a seat beside Yong Soo who was eating as fast as he could. Hong nodded, preparing another bowl of chicken noodles for his brothers.

"Mmm this looks tasty," Kiku said when he looked down at the steaming noodles before him, stomach churning at the wonderful aroma.

"It tastes greats, Kiku-nii, Hyung nim!" Yong Soo laughed in-between mouthfuls.

"Don't talk while you are eating, Yong Soo," Hong scolded lightly. He resumed his seat next to Kiku, continuing his dinner.

"But it really tastes good, aru. It's not just because we are hungry…" Yao happily slurped his noodles. Maybe Hong should do the cooking with him next time.

"By the way Kiku-nii…" Hong put in, "I want you to be more careful these days…" The statement was loud enough for Yao and Yong Soo to hear, so that three pairs of eyes were looking at him, one more confused than the others.

"What's wrong?" Kiku asked, but Hong only shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have to tell you that my instinct never lies…" he said. Yao looked at Hong, whose face was still expressionless. His mind reeled back to the motor cycle following them a while ago.

"Maybe it _is _better if you went home faster, aru. Better to be safe than sorry…" Yao said slowly. Kiku and Yong Soo looked at each other and then at their brothers.

"I will try…" Kiku promised in vain.

* * *

><p>Kiku was dragging his easel to the corner of the room when he spotted Ivan standing next to the entrance of his classroom. He tried ignoring him and straightened up once he was sure that the easel was well out of the way of incoming people. When he began fixing his things though, Ivan made a beeline towards him, still with that annoying smile on his face.<p>

"Are you finished for today?" Ivan asked. Kiku slipped his papers inside his bag and zipped it closed.

"Not yet, I still have one more lesson and I have to go to the printer's to print a poster. Do you need something?" Kiku raised his eyes at Ivan.

"I was just wondering, if you have been thinking about what I had said previously…" Ivan said. Kiku's face hardened.

"I _have_ been thinking about it, Ivan-san. But I don't think I'm at fault here, since I know that what I'm doing is pretty much right. I have no intention of having Arthur-san passed around like a ball. Besides, he has his own heart, and we should just let him do whatever he pleases… Now if you are done, I still have another class to go to." Kiku walked past him, not failing to bump him as he left. Ivan glared at him, his fists clenching painfully.

"You know what… I think Arthur would be happy back with Alfred, and I'm going to do what I can to make that happen."

Kiku stopped. He turned and scowled at Ivan.

"Do whatever you want; but in the end it's still Arthur-san's choice. Alfred hurt him once, and I believe Arthur-san deserves someone other than him… someone who can appreciate him fully." With that, Kiku left the classroom from the back door, leaving Ivan furious.

"You two," he snapped suddenly, "you know where Kiku lives, right?" From somewhere near the entrance door emerged two of Ivan's comrades, fidgeting slightly.

"Y-yes…" Raivis and Toris mumbled.

"Good. Now I want you two to follow me. We have something to do," Ivan said sharply, leaving the classroom with the two following at his wake.

* * *

><p>Kiku looked at the dark sky, having just finished printing a large poster for tomorrow. He was glad he had been able to finish on time. Rushing a printing tomorrow would mean missing a class and having to queue in with the other students also cramming for a deadline. He looked at the folded poster inside the transparent cylinder plastic and smiled admiringly at his work. It wasn't half bad; at least he could make the execution much better than the previous ones he had made. Now all he needed was to be careful enough not to have it dirtied or ruined.<p>

He started walking towards the direction of his house; he was a bit far from home. He had made Yao worry about coming home late, insisting that Yao should go ahead since he had no idea how long the printing would take. He glanced sideways at the passing cars and street lights as he walked, taking in the chilly weather. Winter was about to come, and he wondered vaguely if Arthur had any plans for the coming break. They had almost finished their semester, and it would be fun if he and Arthur could go somewhere together for a bit of relaxation. All of these conflicts with Ivan and Alfred were taking a toll on him. No… Alfred actually… wasn't doing anything. Only Ivan was. And he kept on pestering him.

Kiku's eyes were on his shoes as he hurried. His face was beginning to adapt a mad gleam. Who was Ivan to disturb both Arthur and himself! Wasn't it Alfred who broke up with Arthur and left him in the rain just like that a year ago? And now he was asking Arthur to come back, just because… Arthur did not follow him to America? Regrets always came late… and now Ivan was declaring it all to be Kiku's fault. He sighed in frustration, stopping near a dumpster.

_Maybe it would've been better if I had never opened up my feelings to others… First Yao-nii… and now Arthur-san… I keep getting into trouble…_

He felt his chest pinching and quickly shook his head. He had had enough of the past, and he shouldn't be thinking about it like that actually, but all of the things going on around him made him feel like he should take action. Should he tell Arthur about it? But what if Arthur thought he was lying, thought he was badmouthing Alfred behind his back? A part of him wanted to keep everything to himself, but another side of him had grown tired of all of this. Should he end it? No, it would make him look bad, and he wouldn't be any better than Alfred. He had promised Arthur he wouldn't leave him just like that… Kiku shut his eyes. He was greatly confused, and was desperate for someone to talk to, but… there seemed to be no one. Not even Yao, who would probably rage at Arthur for 'hurting' his little brother. Feliciano always meant well, but he could never keep his mouth shut, and Ludwig couldn't even relate to love problems…

His mind in turmoil, Kiku was unaware of someone approaching him quietly from behind. Without warning he was pushed towards a dirty alley, tripping and landing on the ground. Someone forced him up by the arm. Footsteps. Kiku's eyes went wide when he saw Ivan standing before him with a long pipe, that annoying smile never leaving his face. He drew nearer, deliberately stepping on Kiku's poster. Kiku watched despairingly at it.

"Wha—" He felt two people holding him tightly, one slightly smaller and shaking like a man with a bad cold. Raivis was surprisingly strong when Kiku tried to struggle free.

"I'm sorry, Kiku," Toris mumbled as softly as he could. Kiku realized he knew both of them. Those two always followed Ivan everywhere, even if it was obvious that they didn't enjoy it. Kiku couldn't do anything else but glare at Ivan a few steps away from him.

"What do you want to do with me?" Kiku demanded.

"It seems that you will never back off from Arthur if I don't use force. Lucky we follow you everywhere and know when you are alone, da. I think I need to teach you a few lessons for taking someone's boyfriend. Don't you agree with me, da?" Ivan said, playfully swinging his pipe. Kiku eyed him as if the Russian had gone mad.

"What? What are you talking about, 'taking someone's boyfriend'? Are you mad?"

"Stop him from talking, da. I'm not finished," Ivan told one of his comrades. Kiku received a fist on his cheek from Toris. It was only due to Ravis' stead grip that he did not topple down.

_'Shit, I didn't bring my sword! Who knows what will happen. Damn these two are really holding me tight.'_

"Let me put this straight: you hurt Alfred's feelings by taking Arthur from him. I wonder how you managed to do that, da. After all, Arthur has been together with Alfred for almost two years. He went back to America, but Arthur tried to stop him, da. That clingy Arthur surprisingly didn't follow him to America even if Alfred's brother was sick, da. He didn't even want to receive any phone calls or replied to any emails. I was there with him that time, da. Alfred was so frustrated; I wonder why Arthur ended their relationship just like that. And guess what; we got the answer upon coming back here. Basically it's you who took him from Alfred. Now I'm going to punish you, da."

Ivan's explanation only served to confuse Kiku even more. Something was extremely wrong with his perception. Arthur was the one who ended their relationship? No, he saw it with his own eyes; it was Alfred who left Arthur in the rain. Kiku's head was spinning, he did not know anymore, it must be a huge misunderstanding between the two.

"Your explanation doesn't make any sense! Why are you even telling me this?"

"Isn't that obvious? I thought you were smart…" Ivan's laughter was strained, and suddenly Kiku was hit with a realization.

"Are you… jealous?" he said. The question made Ivan stiffen. His look was now of pure hatred.

"I'm right, aren't I Ivan-san? You… defending Alfred like this… are you in love with h…?" The rest of the sentence was violently cut off when Ivan suddenly swung the pipe at Kiku's stomach. Kiku coughed and doubled up in pain, his vision turning blurry. He felt like vomiting. The two comrades looked at him worriedly.

"Say any more, and I will kill you, da."

Kiku clenched his fists, forcing himself to look Ivan in the eye.

"Don't you feel like you should just take Alfred for yourself rather than destroying my relationship with Arthur?" he shouted, struggling to get free. He received a punch on his nose for his efforts. Kiku grunted and felt his nose bleeding, the blood dripping to his jaw and down to the dirty ground. Was this how Yong Soo felt when he had hit him?

"Go on; I like punching you. And then I will kill you slowly."

Kiku scowled.

"Why are you ignoring my question?"

Kiku eyed the long pipe high in the air.

"Because it's not necessary to answer. You will be dead anyway." Ivan swung his pipe and Kiku closed his eyes. Toris and Raivis continued to hold onto him, too afraid to move even knowing they might get hit.

A sharp sound of metal against metal pierced the air, and Kiku cracked an eye opem, wondering what had happened. His eyes found Yao standing in front of him with a wok in his hands, defending him from the pipe.

"Yao-san!" Kiku called out, watching Ivan pull his pipe back from his brother. Yao turned his head as he raised his wok higher, his eyes showing concern at the blood dripping from Kiku's broken nose. Raivis and Toris couldn't help but let out a relieved sighs.

"I'm sorry, Kiku, I'm late. Tomorrow I will teach you to fight without a sword, aru." Yao turned to face Ivan again, glowering at him. "Long time no see, Ivan. Don't you dare touch my brother, aru."

"Yao…" Ivan could hardly believe the sight of the Chinese standing furious before him.

"Now if you have further business, you can talk about it with me, aru. Or my brothers…" Yao pointed to the two figures behind Ivan; Yong Soo looked like an enraged cat with its fur up on end, while Hong stood ever expressionless with his sword poised in the air. Ivan regarded them and feigned a bored look.

"…I guess we are finished for today then; let's go both of you." Ivan lowered his pipe and left. Toris and Raivis looked at each other with relief before releasing Kiku and running after Ivan. Kiku collapsed to the ground, coughing. Yong Soo and Hong quickly ran to their brother, helping him get up. Kiku gave a sharp cry and clenched his stomach.

"Can you stand aru?" Yao stepped in and aided his brothers with Kiku.

"How did you know I was here?" Kiku's voice was hoarse and cracking.

"You always print your documents around here, aru. And besides, I asked Hong to follow you secretly because I'm worried, aru. He called me when you were pushed into this alley, so I quickly drove here, aru. I'm glad I wasn't late. Yong Soo insisted on coming too."

"I… I see…" Kiku gasped and allowed Hong to assist him.

"Are you okay, aru? Let's go to the clinic nearby, aru." Yao asked him in worry; he touched Kiku's bruised cheek lightly.

"I'm okay… I think…" Kiku said, eyeing the ruined poster forlornly. And he was bruised all over too. There was no way he could go to university like this.

"That guy will never change aru," Yao scoffed and helped Kiku lean on him, letting Hong take care of his wok and sword. Kiku wondered at him for a moment, but then decided he could ask Yao on what he meant about Ivan later, his eyes and mind having grown tired of everything. All he wanted now was to sleep and rest his mind until the morning came.

_**TBC**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for everyone =]  
><strong>_


	9. The Misunderstanding

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

**_Possessiveness_**

**_Chp 9 – The Misunderstanding _**

_"Arthur, you jerk!" Yao scolded over the phone, throwing an empty box of flour in the trashcan once he had finally managed to contact the British. Arthur hissed in indignation._

"What? Wait! You called me just to insult me? I'm hanging up!"

_"Wait a moment, opium! I'm not done yet!"_

"What did you just call me, you bloody wanker?"

_"Kiku got attacked because of your stupid ex, idiot! Where were you last night? It's very hard to contact you, aru! Or are you ganging up with them to hurt Kiku, aru?"_

"Wha—Kiku was attacked? I didn't know that… I…" Arthur was cut off when the phone suddenly died on the other line. He gripped his mobile tightly and gritted his teeth.

"Damn it, I'm not done talking yet! Oh gosh! I better go to Kiku's house now… Damn Alfred. What have you done?" Arthur quickly threw the mobile into his bag and took his jacket and umbrella. It was raining hard today, and he had skipped another class yet again. He had just been wondering whether he should call Kiku or not when suddenly his phone had started ringing with Yao's number on the said he was going to the printing to finish his homework due today, but the news had really surprised him. He was worried; as far as he knew, Alfred was never one to use force, unless… Arthur stopped half-way through closing the door of his room, his face hardening.

"Ivan," he muttered, glaring at the door knob. That Russian guy who had been hanging out with Alfred before he left for America. He knew they were pretty close, and it seemed Ivan was rather possessive of Alfred. But this was beyond his expectation; Ivan even went to hurt Kiku. He must have been blackmailing him for some time, but since Kiku never said anything to Arthur, he thought that Ivan was just taking things lightly. Arthur grimaced. The last time Ivan took action, it was Yao who had gotten blackmailed. If Yao hadn't told both Arthur and Alfred about it that time, the two would never have known. As it turned it out, it was Alfred who prevented Ivan from causing anymore harm.

Arthur stopped before the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting. He stared at his feet .

_Kiku, can't you rely on me anymore…?_

The elevator doors slid open and Arthur quickly got inside.

* * *

><p>Yao opened Kiku's bedroom door and entered, setting the tray of breakfast on his table. Yong Soo followed closely and shut the door. From his bed, Kiku slowly turned to face them, staring at Yao for a moment with a sad look.<p>

"Kiku, you have to eat breakfast, aru, Yao said softly.

"Ni ni…" he whispered, surprising Yao. He looked down at Kiku, whose eyes were filled with sadness.

"Kiku… are you feeling okay?" Yao sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm okay I think… Sorry… It's just that… I have so many things in my mind…" Kiku said. Yao touched his bandaged cheek.

"I've scolded Arthur for you, aru. Ivan won't leave you alone once he starts his attack, aru."

"How did you know him, Yao-nii?" Kiku asked as he made to sit up, Yao's arm supporting him. Kiku clearly felt Yao stiffen when he asked him that.

"Ah… you probably didn't know about this. But… right after you left home that time… I was desperate… I felt like I had just let my important person leave my life. And I didn't raise you good enough, aru. I was crying a lot, aru. And that time when you cut ties with us, it got worse, aru. Even if I had known where you were since Arthur had come to our house and gave us Hong's letter.

"I went to a bar to relieve myself, and there I met Ivan and Arthur along with Alfred, aru. They were very welcoming, so at that time I thought I could be with them to ease my suffering. And somehow I started hanging out with them. But that didn't last long, aru. They… they loved to drink a lot and got drunk. One day Arthur forced me to drink with him, which I didn't want. In the end I agreed, but the drink tasted different somehow, aru. He… Ivan did something unforgivable, aru. He took advantage of me. I was drunk, and I went back home with him. Yong Soo had gone to sleep that time, aru… We…"

Kiku couldn't speak; never before had he heard this kind of story.

After a while he swallowed and managed to ask, "Yao-nii… are you alright?" Yao circled his arms around Kiku's and smiled apologetically.

"Ah, sorry, aru, that you had to listen to this… I don't remember much right after that, aru. There was probably an aphrodisiac inside the drink, and well the morning after I felt my body ache here and there. Ivan was still in bed with me. When Yong Soo entered the room, shocked to find us, he… he slapped me awake, aru. He told me to wake up from my desperation and he told Ivan to get out, aru. Ivan was about to hit Yong Soo that time, but I had gathered enough sense to stop him and told Ivan that there was nothing between us, aru. But he wouldn't leave me alone, wouldn't stop pestering me, aru. Alfred and Arthur had apologized for making me drunk because that time I was so furious. It wasn't until Alfred had told Ivan to stop bugging me that he stopped, aru. I think Ivan loves him; he just didn't want to show it. He must have been calling out Alfred's name when he… did me, aru. Ah, after that, Yong Soo decided to go to your university, aru. I told him not to many times, but he didn't listen to me aru."

Kiku stared at Yao miserably; he didn't know what to say. He felt to blame that Yao had to endure something like that, he felt like he had to take some responsibility. But the thought itself was wrong; he had promised himself not to think about it anymore. Kiku leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Yao's chest; his circled his arms around Yao's waist and muffled a cry.

"I'm sorry… Yao-nii… I'm sorry…" Yao was now fidgeting, not knowing what to do.

"Aiyaa, Kiku, you don't need to apologize, aru. It's the past already, aru. I'm worried about you more, now. Are you okay, aru? I just wished you would your relationship with Arthur now that it's come to this… I don't want you to suffer…" Yao ran his hand through Kiku's hair, caressing him with a smile.

"I… I don't know… I'm confused…"

"The moment Ivan blackmailed you, you should have told Arthur or Alfred right away, aru. Ivan must have been working on his own pace without the two of them knowing. I feel sorry for his comrades."

Kiku looked up, not quite sure if he really should have told Arthur about it.

"You think I should call this off…?" he said. "I mean… I wished things would finish if I broke off with Arthur-san, but I don't want to do the same thing Alfred-san did… He will break again if I did… I love him, but I can't have Arthur-san protect me twenty-four seven… Besides it will become a bother to him… and if I told him about Ivan and Alfred, he might think I'm bad-mouthing them since they acted nice in front of Arthur-san. So…" Kiku was close to tears now trying to explain. All Yao could do was stare; he wasn't able to do much for his brother. Love was painful. Their fate was cruel. And Yao wasn't sure if it was really his right to take Kiku back from Arthur. Especially not with Yong Soo declaring his love now and then, saying that he has him and such… Yao bit his lip. How can he make this entire love problem stop spinning his head…?

"Kiku…" Yao put his hands on Kiku's shoulder, and Kiku glanced up. What surprised him next was when Yao leaned forward and pressed his lips on his forehead. His eyes went wide in their sockets. Yao smile was rather melancholy, though, once he pulled back.

"Just to let you know, that I will not hurt you, aru…" Yao pulled Kiku into a warm hug, causing Kiku's mind to come to a complete halt. Why had things become this complicated…? Kiku rested his head on Yao's chest, closing his eyes, calm. It had been such a long time since Yao had hugged him like this. He felt nostalgic. Kiku's lips formed a small smile: he loved him… But right now… He didn't know…

* * *

><p>Arthur was about to speak up when Yao suddenly grasped his neck forcefully, making him choke.<p>

"Ya…. O…" He tried to pry Yao's fingers free, all to no avail.

"How dare you appear in front of me, aru! I thought you promised to make Kiku happy, aru! Can't you even make your ex lay his hands off of my brother, aru?"

"Hyung!" Yong Soo quickly pulled Yao back, his hands slipping off Arthur's neck.

"Let me go, aru!" Yao said, struggling against Yong Soo's arms. He stopped when Yong Soo's hands ran to his chest, taking advantage of the moment and groping him. There was a loud 'smack!' and a second later Yong Soo was kneeling on the floor, clutching his head.

"It's Ivan…" Arthur panted out, massaging his neck. Yao's face hardened, narrowing his eyes at the British.

"Kiku got beaten last night, aru. He told me everything, aru. Ivan keeps thinking that you haven't broken up with Alfred, aru." Arthur gaped at him, reminding Yao of a fish.

"I… what? Ivan has gone crazy!" Arthur exclaimed. Yao wheeled on him and stabbed a finger at his chest.

"I don't care, aru! You should have ended things clearly if you really want to go out with my brother, aru! Or I will take him back from you…" Yao threatened. Arthur hung his head and nodded.

"I know… I will… talk to Alfred about this and let Ivan know…" Arthur mumbled, much to Yao's satisfaction.

"Good aru, I want you to leave now, Kiku needs his rest…"

"Can't I at least see him? I came all the way here, I'm worr—"

"No aru! Go home…" Yao did not care whether the Kirkland guy would reach his home drenched like a drowned rat; he needed to know at least part of the suffering Kiku had gone through. The rain didn't even match the beatings Kiku had taken. Yao closed the door after Arthur left with a sigh of defeat.

"Aren't you a bit too harsh on him?" Yong Soo asked Yao.

"No, aru. He needs to know at least a little of Kiku's pain. I wish I could show him how he got beaten…" Yao muttered, passing Yong Soo on his way to Kiku's room. Yong Soo stared after him, crestfallen. Maybe… his love for Kiku was stronger than he thought… Will he still have a chance? Yong Soo looked down, letting the wall take his weight. He buried his face in the palms of his hands.

Near the entrance of the kitchen, Hong stared at his brother, who was now crouching down, trembling.

* * *

><p>The rain got heavier by lunch time, and Kiku had felt much better. He was glad that he took some rest. A buzzing sound came from his mobile phone, and he got off the bed and walked toward his desk. It was his boyfriend. Kiku stared at the name, wondering if he should pick up or not. Kiku shook his head and put the mobile on the desk, ignoring the buzzing sound. It stopped for about three seconds and Kiku sighed in relief. Another buzz rang off, but this time it was shorter, a message. Kiku picked up his phone and curled up on his chair, staring at the mobile screen.<p>

_"I heard you were beaten up. Yao wouldn't let me inside the house. I'm worried. I just got back to my dorm, I'm glad I went back. The weather is so bad… I wish you were okay."_

Kiku stared at the sentences with sad eyes. Another buzzed startled him, almost making him dropped his mobile. He quickly opened the new message, and the new words made his heart clench painfully.

_Kiku, can't you trust me and tell me anything? Why did you keep it to yourself?_

Kiku buried his face in his arms, biting his lip, his face felt so hot.

'_It's not like that… it's not like that at all…'_

* * *

><p>Kiku stared at Arthur, who was currently giving him a sheepish smile. The Japanese looked down at the temperature in his hand, and sighed.<p>

"How can you wait in the heavy rain with that raincoat of yours, in front of my house for _hours_, and then come back home freezing to death?" Kiku _ck_ed, shaking his head.

"Sorry… I just… I was worried about you… I was hoping that you would come out of the house if I waited a little longer outside… I don't know… I wonder why I did that though, knowing Yao…" Arthur coughed a little, removing the cold handkerchief from his forehead and trying to sit up. Kiku gave him a sad smile, taking the handkerchief from his hand.

"I'm sorry… for not telling you anything…" Kiku said softly. Arthur looked at him for a moment and sighed.

"Ivan… he… he didn't do it at Alfred's command. He acted on his own… You don't have to worry about Alfred… I will tell him about Ivan tomorrow…" Arthur said firmly. His voice was already developing a hard edge.

"I…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur finally exclaimed, glowering and grinding his teeth. He felt his head spinning at the sudden flare of anger rising up and groaned, clutching his head.

"I'm just afraid that I'm being possessive and badmouthing both of them without cause. I didn't want you to think of me like that… And I didn't want to ruin your relationship with Alfred, it being on tenterhooks already…" Arthur got up from his bed and pulled Kiku into his arms. Kiku managed a squeak.

"I will trust you, Kiku! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you the other night… I…" Kiku put his fingers on Arthur's lips, stopping him.

"Please don't think about that. Things wouldn't have gotten that bad if I had brought my sword with me. You can't protect me like I'm a woman… Beside it would be bothersome…" Kiku raised his eyes to meet the gleaming green orbs.

"Then we should… break it off…"

Kiku's heart almost stopped. He pushed Arthur away.

"Wh—"

"What did you just say?"

"I want to protect you! I don't want Ivan to hurt you or burden you anymore because of me and Alfred!" Arthur said, voice cracking, sweating hard. He could feel his fever rising up. Kiku shook his head harshly.

"Are you telling me that I'm some kind of Princess that needs protecting? I'm a guy, Arthur-san! I can take care of myself. I'm taking the entire beating to protect our relationship. Ivan keeps insisting that I stole you from Alfred-san, and I want to prove him wrong. And even Alfred was pestering me to give you back, like you are some kind of movie for rent. Are you telling me that you want to break up with me because I won't let you protect me, even now that I've taken the effort to protect both of _us_?" Kiku spilled his frustration toward the British who was gawking at him. He had never seen Kiku like this, not this open.

"Kiku… you…" Arthur stopped when Kiku tugged his collar.

"I love you! I don't want to let you go, not in this condition! Don't let them break us apart! You are falling into their trap!" Kiku was desperate now, his hands trembling. He was about to continue when suddenly Arthur locked his lips with him. He jerked in surprise. Kiku quickly pushed him off, and Arthur was left to gape at him.

"Ah, sorry… it's… you are sick…" he explained, looking away. He didn't want to see those puppy eyes of Arthur.

"Now, why don't you get some more rest, I will prepare hot soup for you…" Kiku quickly pulled Arthur to the bed. Arthur grumbled but let himself be tucked in.

"Stay here for a while longer…" Arthur mumbled, making Kiku smile.

"I will…" he whispered, leaning down to kiss Arthur's forehead. The British blushed; he didn't say anything when Kiku pulled back and turned to head for the stove. Deep inside, he was glad that Kiku did not want to end their relationship because of Ivan. He was right: he shouldn't let Ivan succeed in breaking them apart. He wondered, though, if Kiku would be alright. Arthur closed his eyes and rolled to his side, stopping himself from thinking too much.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked up, only to be met by Arthur's glare. He wondered what it was that made the blond so angry.<p>

"What is it?" Alfred asked with a frown, obviously not knowing what's going on. But Arthur wouldn't—he presumed—fall for his fake innocence. He needed to talk this out with him. That's why he had called Alfred into one of the empty classrooms. He let Alfred sit on top of the teacher's table.

"I think you know why I'm angry, Al… Your Russian boyfriend… he beat Kiku three days ago, and I was thinking how low you've sunk as to let your boyfriend employ violence on mine!" Arthur raged. Alfred only stared at him like one would at a lunatic.

"I… don't know what you are talking about! And he is not my boyfriend! For a hundred times already, he is _not _my boyfriend!" He wasn't lying. As far as he knew, Ivan had never done something that hostile, not since that incident with Yao. Although even if he had, Alfred would probably not know about it.

"Don't lie to me, Alfred! Can't you at least control him a little? He always listens to you, I know it!" Arthur snapped.

"Wait a minute! Can't you at least explain why he beat Kiku? He didn't even tell me."

"Ivan was blackmailing Kiku so that you could take me back from him. What do you think I am? We've been through over a year ago, Alfred. I don't think that's a very appropriate thing to do, you know, opening old wounds and letting some madman terrorize someone very dear to me," Arthur said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Alfred was slow to react, the words still registering. It wasn't about what Ivan did, but what Arthur had said, about 'over a year ago.' And that's when he left…

"So that's it… no wonder you never contacted me anymore and just… went out with Kiku…" Alfred mumbled, still dazed. Arthur stopped huffing like an angry bull.

"What? What are you talking about? You were the one who left me like that, breaking up with me because I was mad at Ivan. And you just left me there in the rain, traipsing back to America with him!" Arthur was already clenching his fists; no, he didn't want to talk about this right now. It was useless, he knew, but Alfred's answer was something he had never expected.

"I never said anything about breaking up!"

"Wh—"

"I've never said anything about breaking us apart!"

Arthur was stunned, mouth going dry. Before him, Alfred was scowling, shaking his head. He didn't sound like he was… lying… no, wait. As far as he could remember they had had a fight… because of Ivan. Since that guy kept wandering around with him, and that was when they had just entered university. Ever since that guy came around, Arthur and Alfred were always fighting.

"I just wanted you to get over your possessiveness over me, Arthur! I never said anything about breaking up with you! We just… needed some time to get away from each other… I thought it was best if we just cooled off before talking. So I decided to go back to America for a while, and to visit Matthew."

"I got mad at you because you decided to ditch your studies, Alfred. We just got into the university and we were not even finished with the new term yet! And I don't know why but ever since Ivan started befriending you, you were so easily distracted! I'm not being possessive! And then you left, just like that, for America? It's not because I don't trust you—"

"Yes, you don't trust me. You never wanted me to go anywhere, or have some new friends. But Matthew was sick… he was in the hospital."

"…What?"

"I got there not knowing that he was in the hospital until I had contacted Cuba. He said he was in coma, so I decided to stay there until he woke up. I tried to contact you a week later, but you never answered me! Who was the one who never picked up his phone when I called? I sent you emails, but I bet you never even opened them!"

Arthur swallowed thickly. "Your brother... is Matthew… alright?"

"He is alright… I'm glad that he finally woke up before reaching three months as a vegetable… but still I decided to stay longer. I was desperate, I wanted to talk to someone, but you never answered me. I was grateful that Ivan followed me there, he listened to me all the time. He even told me to stay there for a while, to take good care of Matthew and finish a year of studies there. I wanted to come back, since you never replied. But I couldn't just ditch my lessons halfway, so I forced myself to finish and finally go back here."

There were so many things happening all at once now. So they were actually just… fighting and weren't really breaking up? Just a misunderstanding? Arthur was sweating; he didn't know what to do.

"And then I came back to find out that you are with Kiku," Alfred continued in a sullen tone. "That pathetic Japanese guy who's always fidgeting. I don't know why you're so attached to him. So I decided to take some action, take you back. I talked to Kiku about this, and he ignored me. He hadn't said anything that time and just turned around to leave. I talked to Ivan about it, and he said he would…" Alfred stopped when he remembered.

"What…" Arthur was alarmed.

"I was complaining that time and I said to him, if only I had come back here sooner. And he said that he would help. I just replied nonchalantly, that anything he would do would be fine. I didn't know he would do something like that to Kiku!"

Arthur almost choked; he actually talked to Kiku about that? Arthur couldn't help but wince, he was so confused now. What should he do in a time like this…

"Even if Ivan was acting on his own will, you are a bit responsible for this, Alfred. We need to talk to him."

"Aren't you going to say anything about our misunderstanding?" Alfred mumbled. Arthur's heart was beating faster now. Alfred jumped off the table and stood before him.

"Alfred… I…" Arthur looked away, but before he could move Alfred forced the British to face him by the chin. The American leaned down to press his lips against Arthur, receiving a muffled exclaim. Arthur's mind gave way. It had been a long time, since he felt those lips against his. Arthur closed his eyes.

_**TBC**_


	10. Breaking Up

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

**_Possessiveness_**

**_Chp 10 – Breaking Up_**

"Say, are we going to eat pasta after this?"

Kiku laughed nervously at his Italian best friend. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He crouched down to take his black tea from the dispenser: it was still hot, so he held it with only his thumb and forefinger on each side of the can. They were planning to go somewhere together with Ludwig and Feliciano to grab some lunch, since they only had one lesson for the day. They arranged it together so that they could have some free time together once every week.

"Feliciano, I think you've already eaten too much pasta."

"Veee~ but they are delicious, Kiku. So, are we going to?"

"I don't know, I'll ask Arthur-san once we get there. Hey… isn't that… Heracles-san?" Kiku stopped and saw his former roommate sitting sleepily in front of the classroom where he was supposed to meet Arthur. Heracles looked up at the sound of his name being called.

"… Kiku… don't come in…" he said as he stood up, all traces of drowsiness suddenly gone. Kiku couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you just fell asleep here, in front of the classroom…" Kiku said while Feliciano opened the classroom door, only to give a surprised squawk.

"Vee!"

Kiku started at the sound of Feliciano's voice and peered into the classroom, wondering what caused his friend to exclaim at such a high pitch. The image of his boyfriend being marked on the neck by Alfred made him drop the black tea he had just bought for Arthur. The two broke apart as the sound of the full can hitting the floor reverberated across the room. He watched Arthur pushed Alfred off himself, face aflame. Kiku's eyes move down to Arthur's opened buttons, about three of them. Arthur tried to make himself tidy, wiping his wet mouth with his sleeve. _He kissed him back…?_

"Kiku—" Arthur began feebly. Beside him Alfred was also staring at Kiku, but his expression was somehow… unreadable. Kiku hated it: he clenched his fists, enough to make his palms bleed.

"So, this is why you called me over?" Kiku's smile was pained, sarcastic, false. Arthur flinched: he had never seen Kiku this angry. Before Arthur could stop him, Kiku turned around and walked away. After a few composed steps, he broke into a run. His face felt so hot, burning with humiliation and betrayal, but even then Kiku refused to break down in front of his boyfriend.

"Kiku!" Feliciano shouted. He looked back at Arthur in panic. Heracles was already running after Kiku though, surprisingly faster than his usual slow pace.

"You are not going to chase after him?" Feliciano cried, making Arthur cringe. He quickly looked at Alfred.

"You, this is your fault!" Arthur declared, grabbing Alfred by the collar. Alfred, in turn, struggled to free himself.

"You kissed me back, I couldn't help it!" Alfred said. "How can it be entirely my fault?" The British stared at him, guilt creeping into his bones. How could it turn out like this? He let go of Alfred when he noticed Feliciano already running after Kiku.

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's twin brother, was scowling at his Spanish boyfriend as he walked toward his next class. He was searching for his brother actually, whom he thought was probably with that potato bastard again. He had never like that Ludwig: the German guy irritated him to no end. And Antonio would never stop talking and apologizing while tailing him to his next class.<p>

"Get away, you tomato loving bastard! Can't you head to your own class and stop following me?" His Italian accent was much deeper than Feliciano's. He slowed down when he spotted Kiku running toward their direction.

"Kiku, have you seen my stupid brother? I need—" Lovino stopped when he saw the state of Kiku's teary eyes. As he ran past him, Lovino was even more surprised when the Grecian ran up after Kiku.

"What? What the hell is going on here? Is he…"

"… crying, Kiku is crying just now," Antonio said as he watched the two disappear at the next turn.

"Who's the jerk who dared to make him cry? Wait until I tell his over-protective brother!" Lovino hissed, continuing his march with renewed gusto. He stopped yet again when he saw his brother running toward him, out of breath.

"Veee vee…. Ah fratello*… have you seen Kiku? I lost track of him."

"Stupid brother! You lost track of him. Can't you run faster, slowpoke? He was crying darn it! Are you the one who made him cry?" Lovino accused immediately.

"Vee! Not me, fratello!"

"Now now, Lovino, it's no good jumping on your brother like that," Antonio quickly defended as soon as he saw Feliciano nearly in tears himself.

"Stop crying, you big baby! Where is your potato bastard at a time like this?"

"It's not meeeee.. It's.. It's Arthur!" Feliciano half-wailed.

"Arthur?" both Antonio and Lovino exclaimed at the same time, surprised.

"Feliciano, don't go telling the entire campus!" Arthur shouted before the Italian could speak much further. Alfred wasn't far behind. Lovino noticed Alfred immediately and regarded him with a disapproving 'tsk.'

"Feliciano, what's wrong with these two?" Lovino demanded, sending Feliciano a death glare. Feliciano whimpered. To his right Arthur was also landing him with his best glower, daring him to say anything more. Feliciano swallowed nervously and chose Lovino; denying him answers now would probably grant him beating at home.

"Arthur kissed Alfred!" he blurted out, while Arthur tumbled over. _Not again! That mouth of his…_

"What? Hey, you are not gentleman at all, do you know that? Fake gentleman, you just made your boyfriend cry!" Lovino jabbed Arthur's chest with his forefinger. Arthur hissed at him. It didn't help that they were attracting attention as two other friends came walking by.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked Lovino. He eyed Antonio, who just smiled at him.

"What? Is there some news here that's more awesome than I am?" the Prussian guy asked out loud.

"No, don't say anything!" Arthur pleaded in panic while he tried to shove away Lovino's finger, which was jabbing him harder and harder.

"Tell me. If something's happened with Arthur, I would like to know," The French man brushed his hand across his hair gracefully, making Gilbert and Antonio snicker.

"Arthur kissed Alfred," said Antonio lightly, getting odd glances from both Gilbert and Francis, before they both laughed out loud. Arthur stared at them hopelessly, suddenly feeling so small. _Damn that bad-trio!_

"Can you guys quit it!" Arthur said before turning to Alfred, who had remained silent the whole time, not like himself at all. "Say something, idiot!"

"What can I say, it's the truth. Anyway, isn't there something you need to do?" Alfred asked, reminding Arthur of Kiku. Arthur felt the weight of their stares weighing down on him, as well as the mocking face of Lovino.

"That's not awesome at all, you know. You ought to make up your mind," Gilbert added, waving his hand and ushering him to just go and search for Kiku. Arthur growled at him.

"I know! I know! I should be chasing after Kiku!" Arthur finally snapped. He quickly ran past them to the direction of the rooftop. He knew Kiku loved to be there when he was troubled or wanted to relieve himself from the lessons.

* * *

><p>Kiku looked up at the sky before emitting out a loud sigh. He gripped the bars of the rooftop barrier tightly and scanned the school grounds. Lots of students were outside, and the noise of their laughter filled the air. Kiku stared at them, wondering if they had problems in their life, just like he had. As complicated and as harsh as he had… Someone put his hand on top of his head. Heracles was staring at him intently, before giving a small rare smile.<p>

"Are you alright? Don't think of jumping off from here," he spoke every word slowly. Kiku couldn't help but be amused.

"I'm not going to. It's just that… I don't understand anymore what I'm fighting for…" Kiku pressed his forehead against the cool metal bar in frustration. He stifled a sob, biting down on his lower lip until it bled. Seeing the blood droplets dripping down, Heracles quickly pulled his head up, forcing Kiku to face him. Kiku couldn't help his grunt of surprise.

"Don't hurt yourself. You can cry if you want to…" Heracles began, but Kiku shook his head.

"No… No… I can't cry anymore because of love… I don't want to… I have had enough… I thought I would never love anyone else other than _him_… I can't… I never thought that things would end up this way… Had I known, I would have let Arthur go back with Alfred from the beginning. I should have closed my heart to everyone… How could I let my barrier down and show my weakness like this…" Kiku clamped his hands over his mouth; he tried to breathe evenly between the tears. Heracles stared at him sadly. He allowed Kiku a moment to take his breath back and compose himself.

"I'm sorry…" Kiku muttered after a few minutes of calming himself down. Heracles shook his head. He knew the story between Kiku and Yao when they were still in Junior High School. He found Kiku in his worst condition, unresponsive and overall mournful of his own problem. He had refused to meet lots of people and avoided the welcome parties held for the new students. Often he locked himself in their shared room. It had taken a lot of effort to encourage him to socialize, and it was finally with Feliciano's naturally charming demeanor that they succeeded. As it happened, it all started with allowing Feliciano the time to play with a cat Heracles had secretly taken in their room. Gradually Kiku grew accustomed to Feliciano's friendly attitude, and allowed other people into his life. First, Ludwig, and then Lovino, his twin, and then Arthur, who had begun to send the letters from his brother in England. Kiku started changing a lot after that, but now Heracles hoped that after this incident, the whole process wouldn't be repeated.

"What are you going to do after this…?" Heracles leaned back onto the barrier, eyes still on Kiku.

"…"

Silence. Both of them were in a deep thought, unable to notice someone approaching the door to the roof. Arthur tried to see what was happening, but it was quite a far stretch to the entrance.

Peering into the narrow crack of the door, his eyes never left Kiku, staring at his defeated figure. His hands clenched painfully. He watched as Heracles' hand stroked Kiku's head. He wanted to shove that hand away, but he couldn't move from his place.

Arthur hung his head in shame. He shouldn't have allowed Alfred to get to him: just one kiss, but it had hurt Kiku tenfold. Lust had taken over him. Deep inside he was glad that Feliciano had opened the classroom door. Arthur looked away, pressing his back against the wall. A headache was starting to form.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't hurt you if I were Arthur…"<p>

Kiku looked at Heracles questioningly, who was staring at the sky.

"Have you ever… felt like this…?" Kiku's question made Heracles stare him straight in the eye. Their gaze met for a moment before Heracles' lips drew into a smile.

"Never… but… I love someone right now…" That made Kiku blink.

"He… was hurt right now, because of his boyfriend cheating on him with his ex… So I tried to comfort him by staying by his side." Heracles gave a small nod.

"Ohh I see… eh?" Kiku was immediately flustered, finally realizing what—_who_ his friend was talking about. His face fused into a nice pink color before he managed to look away. How could he not know…? Heracles had always acted so naturally towards him, like a friend. Maybe he was distancing himself since he knew that Kiku loved Arthur…? Kiku chanced a sideways glance at Heracles who was looking skyward again, as if unperturbed that this revelation was adding to Kiku's troubles. _You just made my problem worse…_

"I…"

"Don't worry about it. Don't mind what I just said. Take it slowly." Heracles turned to him fully, supporting himself on his feet. He stretched and yawned a little.

"Do you want to go back? I hope you are alright with meeting the others…" he added, motioning towards the entrance. Before Kiku could answer, Arthur stepped out of the doorway and revealed himself. Kiku stopped cold; he seemed to be contemplating something, then gave up with a half-hearted shrug.

"You can go ahead before me, Heracles-san," he said. Heracles nodded and walked past Arthur who had run up to meet them. Heracles scrutinized the British before proceeding to the class. Arthur wasn't even out of breath, although he had been obviously searching for Kiku; he had known Kiku would be here, but didn't present himself until now. He had been watching them.

* * *

><p>"Kiku…"<p>

"Arthur-san…" Kiku slowly stepped back from him when Arthur tried to approach. He didn't want any physical contact right now. It would be the final blow to killing off his heart. He looked away from those green eyes. He didn't need to be weakened.

"Kiku, I'm so—"

"I don't want to hear any of your 'sorries', Arthur-san. Saying sorry will not solve anything. What's done is done… I've seen it with my own eyes. You kissed him back..." Kiku whispered in anguish. Arthur felt worthless. It was back to that harsh Kiku, the one who hardly reacted, the one who had torn that envelope back then.

"No, I mean… let me explain…"

"There is nothing to be explained, Arthur-san. I know and understand fully your feelings right now," Kiku said, raising his eyes to Arthur's shocked face.

"No, wait… That's not what I'm here for…"

"I'm tired, Arthur-san. I'm tired of being blackmailed by them. I tried to save our relationship, but now it looks like it's impossible for us to keep going on like this. So… it's over… I think he needs you a lot. Why don't you go back to him?" Kiku's eyes were gleaming with tears now, but he held himself back. He wasn't going to cry in front of his now ex-boyfriend.

Arthur was speechless. He did not know what to say. His mouth had gone dry and his heart dropped to his stomach. Kiku was glaring at him; how could he make things whole again? Arthur blinked when Kiku suddenly bowed to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me until this day. I'm glad you didn't laugh at my feelings when I confessed to you, Arthur-san, even if your heart was still with Alfred. Thank you," Kiku said, and straightening himself again. Arthur stared blankly, immobile, even as Kiku walked away. He turned around, hoping that Kiku would at least look back, but no, he didn't. He just left and walked downstairs into the building. Arthur could feel himself trembling.

"Bloody…. Shit…" He face-palmed and crouched down to keep himself from shouting. He angrily got up and kicked a nearby barrier, before yelping in pain a few seconds later. He cursed loudly, wondering what else he could be mad at, other than himself. He limped towards the door with a scowl.

* * *

><p>Yao stared at Kiku who was closing the door behind him with a sour look on his face. He raised an eyebrow. <em>Did something happen, aru?<em> Deciding to ignore that fact, Yao gave him a smile.

"Welcome home, aru. Do you want to eat something? It's unusual for you to be home this soon, aru." Yao followed him inside. Kiku only shook his head.

"It's alright, Yao-san. I'm not hungry."

"Err… you okay, aru?" Yao asked him, earning another shake of the head from his brother. Yao watched him walk inside his room in silence before placing a finger on his chin. Frowning in thought, he wondered what could have happened in the university; he hadn't been there to hear any of it, having had no classes to teach for the day. A sound from the front door made him notice Hong just coming home from the university as well, probably around the same time as Kiku.

"Hong, aru. Welcome home, aru. Did something happen in your university, aru?" Yao immediately asked while Hong slipped his shoes off. He hoped his brother knew something even if he was taking a different major. Hong raised his head to meet Yao, as if to organize his words. He stood straight.

"Bad news or good news?" he asked him.

"Err.. bad news, first?"

"Yong Soo is planning to create some game to win over your heart." Yao reacted by spluttering.

"Wh—, okay, good news is?" He looked away, trying to compose himself.

"Kiku just broke up with Arthur. That's good news for you, Gege…"

Now Yao's eyes goggled.

"WHAT, ARU?" His screech made Hong jump.

"HYUUUNG! Come and play with me! I have a tricky game for you!" Yong Soo's shouts were thrown inside the house at around the same time he slammed the door open. Yao did not know what to do first: escape Yong Soo or comfort Kiku.

**_Tbc…_**

_*fratello - brother_

_xD what an odd way to cut a chp xP Hope you enjoy this. They finally broke up ;_; I feel so bad when making them broke up…_


	11. His Choice of Heart

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

**_Possessiveness_**

**_Chp 11 – His Choice of Heart_**

Arthur glared at Alfred, who was gaping at him like a fish. As he walked past him, Arthur mumbled.

"I've broken up with Kiku; happy now? Congratulate your stupid friend about it, Ivan's done a pretty good job on breaking us apart." Arthur gave him one last glance before making his way downstairs to the hallway. Alfred quickly turned around to stop him.

"Wait, you are not serious are you? I mean, I didn't even plan—" Alfred caught his breath when he saw the look in Arthur's eyes .

"He broke up with me, what else can I explain? _How _else can I explain? We kissed. That's what he saw. Don't tell me that that wasn't your plan as well, kissing me like that when I was about to meet Kiku. You knew he was going to come to the classroom, yet you…" Arthur cursed and looked away, unable to finish.

"But you kissed me back…" Both were now engulfed in silence. Arthur raised his eyes, only to see Alfred looking anywhere else but him.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur's apology caught Alfred off-guard. The smile on Arthur's face made him blush; he was not sure if he should feel happy or sad. What the British said next allowed him to decide.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding on my part, on the day you left. I thought at first, that I still love you when you explained to me just now. But losing Kiku was actually much more painful for me, Alfred. I can't go back… I… I love Kiku now, so…" Arthur bit his lip. Alfred's gradually sinking expression didn't help, but he had to choose. And without a doubt he knew he had chosen the right one. Even if now he had lost Kiku because of his stupid act.

"You've lost him…" Alfred pointed out, taking a step forward. Arthur gave a slow nod.

"I know, but I'm not going to lose him forever. I'm sorry… we've been through over a year ago, Alfred." Arthur gave him a sad smile. _Even if it had been on misunderstood terms._ He was over his possessive feelings toward the American, over his own selfishness, and he had already let go of him the moment Kiku had reached out his hand towards him.

* * *

><p>Alfred was flexing his fingers. Arthur had left a few moments ago, yet he still stood there, unmoving. He frowned, not knowing what to do, until someone tapped on his shoulder.<p>

"How is it?" Ivan asked, puzzled when Alfred faced him with a grimace. He shook his head. "Should I do something to the two of them?"

"No, that's enough. You… you've done a lot for me already, Ivan. Probably too much. I just want to be alone for now…" Alfred shook his head again. He quickly ran from his very best friend, and Ivan stared after him, aghast.

"I see… So, I'm all alone now…" he muttered to himself. A dark aura surrounded him.

* * *

><p>Yao looked both ways after opening the door of his room, making sure that no mischief was afoot. Satisfied that his brother was nowhere to be found, he quickly dashed to Kiku's room. The boy had not left his room for almost a day since coming home. He hadn't even emptied his bowl of rice for dinner.<p>

"Kiku, aru." Yao slowly slid the door open. He saw his brother facing the window. Yao couldn't help but to smile. Ever since childhood, Kiku had always sat down on the floor, facing the round window whenever he was sulking. It seemed like Kiku had no intention of stopping him coming inside, so Yao let himself in. He sat beside his brother.

"Are you alright, aru?" he asked tentatively, earning a small nod from Kiku. Yao sighed; he was glad Kiku was giving at least some sort of response, but really, his brother needed to open up a little bit more.

"I didn't see that coming at all, aru." That statement made Kiku look him in the eyes, finally. Yao's tender smile told Kiku that he already knew what happened.

"So, you've heard…" he muttered. Kiku tore his eyes away from those golden orbs, and put his chin on top of his knees. He stiffened when Yao circled his arm around his shoulder, but did not shove his brother away.

"Are you sad, aru?"

"I'm more angry than sad, actually, ni-ni." _Ni-ni. _Kiku hadn't called him that in _ages._ This was serious.

"…I see, aru…" Both of them had nothing more to say for a moment. Their eyes went outside to their small pond. The scenery all seemed so peaceful, drowning their troubles away. Kiku made an aggrieved whine and let his head lean against Yao's shoulder. Yao looked at him before chuckling; he ran his hand through Kiku's hair, caressing his brother lovingly. Kiku couldn't help but smile at the affection.

"Ni-ni, I'm alone now…" Kiku whispered to him, giving Yao a look his brother couldn't fathom. Yao shook his head, trying to reassure him.

"No you are not, aru…" Yao replied, until Kiku tilted his head.

"You do know what I meant, ni-ni." Kiku straightened up, his eyes staring deeply into Yao's. Finally recognizing what Kiku meant, Yao pulled his arm away from Kiku and sighed.

"Kiku, listen, aru…" Yao's words were cut off by a pair of lips against his, making him flinch. Yao stared at Kiku's closed eyes, his brows furrowed together; the chuckle escaping his lips was uncalled for. He closed his eyes and leaned forward as his hand ran to the back of Kiku's head to deepen the kiss. Yao received a small moan from his brother when he licked his lower lip, his tongue meeting Kiku's when his brother complied, giving him entrance. Yao sneaked a peek to look into Kiku's still closed eyes, brows still furrowed as if he were in deep thought. Deep inside, Yao knew he wasn't thinking about him. He pulled back, allowing Kiku a breath. Yao wondered if he had made the right choice doing this: after all, it was his brother he was kissing. Not to mention that there was another brother who was hell-bent on chasing after him. Yao struggled to understand how he could be thinking of Yong Soo in a time like this… Yao opened his mouth when Kiku suddenly hugged him, toppling both of them on the floor.

"Kiku, aru…" Yao gasped when his brother was looming on top of him. Kiku opened his collar, and Yao gasped sharply when his brother licked him on the neck, marking him as if he were his.

"Ah, aru, not so hard, aru…" Yao softly pushed Kiku away, having the decency to blush. He hadn't expected Kiku to do that to him. Why did he seem so experienced? Had he gone that far with Arthur? About to ask him exactly that, Yao found Kiku's brown eyes suddenly filled with sadness. He propped himself up on his elbows.

"Kiku? What's wrong, aru?" Yao brought his hand to caresses Kiku's cheek; he brushed his fingers against Kiku's lip when he started biting on it.

"Why aren't you resisting?" Kiku asked, taking Yao's hand into his own, grabbing it firmly. Yao smiled placatingly when he heard his question.

"Why should I, aru? I love you, aru…" Kiku stared dumbfounded for a moment, before shaking his head. His closed his eyes tightly while clutching onto Yao's hand.

"But I don't… I no longer… love you, ni-ni… Why is it? Why does this feel so different… Am I just using you as a substitute…?"

"So, you figured it out for yourself, aru…" Yao said. Kiku was surprised to find him grinning.

"For a moment, I was wondering, aru. When will you notice your true feelings for me, aru. You still love, Arthur, don't you, Kiku?" Yao sat up properly when Kiku let go of his hands. He watched as his brother fidgeted.

"I…" Kiku brought his hands to his lips, blushing furiously. Yao wrapped his arms around Kiku and pulled him into a hug. He surrendered, letting his head rest on Yao's chest, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

"He cheated on me… he kissed Alfred-san when I entered the classroom, Yao-ni." Yao looked at the ceiling, listening quietly. He was glad that Kiku was finally telling him what happened. So, that kiss just now, was an act of revenge? He found he didn't mind that much—it was his brother after all—although he did not know what Yong Soo would do should he find out. Yao stiffened, why was he thinking about Yong Soo again? Why the hell should he care how Yong Soo would react? He grunted in irritation, earning a questioning look from Kiku. Yao gave him a fake smile.

"So, you broke up with him, because you were mad, aru? Was it because of jealousy…? Not simply because of Alfred?"

Kiku hesitated. "I did tell him to come back to Alfred, but… I didn't really mean it…" Kiku pouted. Yao chuckled at him.

"Did you regret it, aru?" Yao received no answer, although he knew what Kiku was thinking. He knew his brother was still confused, so he just patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"Think about it clearly, aru. I'm sure you will know the answer to it. Now, are you hungry, aru? You haven't been eating properly," Yao said. It took a while for Kiku to answer.

"I will eat…"

"Okay, aru, I will warm it up for you. Wait here, I will bring you your dinner…" Yao rose to his feet when suddenly the door opened with a large bang. Both jumped in surprise and suddenly a wildly elated Yong Soo forced himself on top of Yao, sending them both to the floor. Kiku was too shocked to react properly.

"Found you, Hyung! Let's play a game, if you win you can do anything to me and vice versa…" he shouted at Yao who, in the meantime, was pushing him off. His younger brother was surprisingly stronger than he was, and by the time he had struggled to his feet he was panting.

"No, aru! Can't you see this isn't the right time? Kiku needs his dinner, aru. Besides, what kind of stupid game are you talking about, anyway? Stop being so ridiculous, aru!" He rose to his feet, glaring daggers at Yong Soo. The Korean quickly followed his brother out, impervious, leaving the Japanese dumbfounded.

"Err… game?" he repeated to no one. _What is going on here?_

* * *

><p>Yao watched as Kiku ate his meal without so much as a hiccup. He woke up this morning to find his brother roaming about in the kitchen, cooking in silence. He was a bit surprised that Kiku continued his duties even if his mind was probably in an entirely different continent.<p>

"Are you sure it's alright to go, aru? If you are not feeling well, you can have more rest, aru," Yao suggested, settling his chopsticks down. Kiku set his bowl aside with a slight nod.

"I'm alright, Yao-san. Today there will be a briefing about next week's final exams. I think it's about time I went, so, I will take my leave now." Kiku rose to his feet, chair scraping loudly. Hong and Yong Soo followed him with their eyes, still holding their bowls as the Japanese started to walk out. They knew that Kiku was avoiding conversation.

"Are you sure you are alright, aru? It's still too early," Yao said as he leaned against his chair, eyes trained on the entrance of the dining room. He did not really expect any answer though.

"Shall we go with him?" Hong asked after finishing his breakfast. Yao pursed his lips in thought. It wasn't until he heard a bell from outside that he made to move. The three brothers peeped out the door of the dining room to find Heracles waving at Kiku, who just opened the door for him. They continued to watch their brother and his friend until they closed the door and left.

"… his new boyfriend…" Hong muttered, earning gasps from Yao and Yong Soo.

"..aruuuu?"

"…da-zeeee?"

Hong shrugged. He was just guessing, it couldn't be real… could it? His premonitions were never wrong…

"Whatever…" Hong mumbled.

* * *

><p>Kiku raised his head upon meeting Heracles at the front door.<p>

"Morning…" The guy mumbled sleepily, raising his hand to cover his yawn. Amused, Kiku shut the door behind him.

"Good morning to you too, Heracles-san. You don't usually pick me up in the mornings. It's been a while…" Kiku said as he walked past him. Heracles followed him lazily while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm glad I still remember the way to your house. If you had stayed in any longer I would have never stopped wondering… so I came to pick you up…" Heracles explained.

"Don't worry, I won't close off myself towards other people again. I'm not the old me…" Kiku said clearly, making Heracles smile.

"It's been a while since we've walked together like this…" Heracles said while putting his hand on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku gave a small nod.

"I know… You've stopped coming to my house ever since you knew I loved Arthur… I should have noticed…" Heracles remained silent, but Kiku could feel the hand on his shoulder becoming rigid.

"Shall we go now?" Kiku asked, trying to appear cheerful. Heracles looked like he was about to say something more, but thought better of it.

"… okay…" he answered shortly.

Kiku kicked a pebble on the road, where it toppled out of sight into a canal.

"About the anime convention… in the end we couldn't finish the costumes… Do you still want to go?" Heracles asked once they started walking toward the bus stop.

"We can still go there; we don't have to do cosplay this year, it's fine. We can make another interesting one, I think. Shall we go together this Saturday?" Heracles nodded. Kiku could see the sparkling emotion in his eyes. _He doesn't think of it as a date, right?_

* * *

><p>Kiku wasn't expecting the sudden weight and wail that had launched itself at him as he entered the painting room. It was all he could do not to fall flat.<p>

"Feliciano!" Kiku scolded, pushing him off. Feliciano cried out in alarm.

"S-sorry, but you… but…" Feliciano howled in front of him, attracting attention from the other students inside the classroom. Kiku burned with humiliation; from the way things were looking, it would appear as if _he _were the one to cause Feliciano's unceasing tears.

"Calm down… I'm alright, now, so calm down…" Kiku said, his arms hovering all over Feliciano and not quite knowing what to do to keep him quiet. He stopped when Ludwig put his large hand on Feliciano's head. The simple gesture stopped his sobbing, much to Kiku's relief. He was always amazed at how Ludwig's courtesy was toward his clingy boyfriend.

"Stop it will you, you're making Kiku appear the evil guy for making you cry," Ludwig admonished lightly, patting him on the head. Kiku's shoulders sagged in relief when Feliciano nodded, wiping his tears away. Heracles, who stood behind Kiku, gave a small smile.

"I'm going to my class now…"

"Alright, thank you, Heracles-san…" Kiku gave him a slight nod, waving a little when Heracles turned around with a nonchalant gesticulation.

"Did I miss something while I was away? Any new task to do? What about the briefing you told me?" Kiku asked the two immediately. Both looked blank for a moment, then began chuckling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that… don't you have other questions besides our lessons?" Ludwig stood with his arms akimbo as Feliciano took Kiku's hands in his.

"Nothing you missed, you just need to continue your painting! Isn't yours almost done? We need to get it down before next week starts." Feliciano quickly dragged Kiku to his easel. Feliciano marveled at Kiku's work.

"It's beautiful, Kiku. The nature seems so real…" Feliciano admired, taking it in.

"I think I'll try making the sky brighter… is yours done?" he asked his friend, taking his brush. Receiving yet no response from Feliciano, he tried to see what was wrong. The Italian was looking rather forlorn.

"I need to redo mine…" Feliciano said softly.

"What? Why? Is something wrong with it?"

"I painted for you… But… You broke up with Arthur, so I can't continue…" he replied, which made no sense to Kiku.

"What does that have to do with Arthur?" Kiku asked. Feliciano did not answer him.

"Veee…"

"Kiku, come with me…" Ludwig called out to him.

"No, Ludwig! Don't show him that…" Feliciano cried, but his boyfriend ignored him, signaling Kiku to follow him to the storeroom. Feliciano ran after Kiku with a worried expression.

Inside the dark room, there was one large painting still sitting on its easel. It was covered with a clean white sheet. The others were dry and could therefore be stacked on top of each other. Some paintings hung on the wall with a name under each one. Kiku stared at the covered painting, as Feliciano walked inside in a hurry, pushing him aside from the entrance. He switched the light on, although it was dim and wasn't very helpful. Ludwig walked toward the covered canvas and pulled off the white sheet, revealing a beautiful painting of Kiku, leaning against Arthur's shoulder, sleeping peacefully. Kiku stared at the picture in admiration, coming closer. That day he was having free time and decided to have lunch with Arthur under the big tree. Apparently, he ended up falling asleep while reading his manga. Arthur was right beside him, pulling him closer and letting him rest on his shoulder. It seemed Feliciano had been around at the time and decided to capture the scene.

Kiku raised a trembling hand to lightly touch the side of the painting. Both Ludwig and Feliciano watched sympathetically. They could hear a small sniffling sound as Kiku tried to hold back his tears. Ludwig patted Feliciano's back, steering him outside to give Kiku some privacy, closing the door as they left.

Kiku sobbed. Was he regretting it? He did not know… he really did not know what he should do about his feelings…

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly peeked inside the painting room. The sunset poured in through the windows, momentarily blinding him. He wondered if this was the reason the classroom was placed on the west, so as to be able to paint beautiful sunset scenes. If he had been an art student he surely wouldn't miss the opportunity. Or take inspiration from it for music. However his concern right now wasn't about the sunset. His eyes scanned the room in search of a certain brunette guy, hoping that he was still in the classroom. Much to his disappointment, the place was obviously empty. He cursed under his breath. He should have known that, in having a different major, he would always find some difficulties to be with Kiku. Right now though it was getting exceedingly difficult, with the upcoming exams, busier school week, not to mention the fact that they were through and Kiku probably didn't want to see him right now. He rattled his hair and cursed, turning around and slamming the door as he left.<p>

Someone opened the storeroom, wondering what the noise was. Kiku peered out and looked around. There was no one about. Some student probably just slammed it shut in a hurry. He walked outside the storeroom; eyes taking one last glance at the painting. He had just finished his painting today and had placed it beside Feliciano's to let dry. He squared his shoulders and decided to ask Feliciano to continue his artwork tomorrow.

He grabbed his things and left for the lockers. The sky was gradually getting dimmer. He remembered watching the same scenery from another classroom. His dinner with Arthur… Kiku touched the window pane.

"Hey, want to go home together?"

He spun around. The vision of Arthur vanished immediately when he saw it was only Heracles with his sleepy eyes. A flicker of disappointment stole across Kiku's face. Heracles was in so many ways too different from Arthur. And too similar to Kiku in some interests. Kiku should have known. His feeling for Heracles were that of a friend. In the end, it was still Arthur he kept thinking about. Kiku's heart clenched painfully at the realization that Arthur would never become his anymore. He fists curled unconsciously. A regret that had been building up made him wince; he looked his reflection in the window pane. He was ashamed; he had broken up with him the same way Alfred had left him. He hadn't listened to Arthur.

* * *

><p>"No, aru! You cheated, aru!" Yao's shouts could be heard as soon as Kiku entered his house. Wondering what was happening, he saw his brother stomping through the living room angrily, too engrossed to notice him.<p>

"Hyung, you promised me, and I won…!"

"No, aru! That's a stupid game, aru! You cheated!"

"You can't cheat in shogi! Come on, you promised me!" Yong Soo was now tailing him like a loyal dog.

"I can't, Yong Soo! We just… can't…"

"Don't say that, Hyung! It's just for two weeks!" Yong Soo was now begging his brother, circling his arms around his waist. Kiku edged around them. They were too busy arguing that they did not notice him.

"Let go of me, aru!"

"Hyung, come on, it's just two weeks… I promise you," Yong Soo continued to insist. Yao growled.

"Alright, aru! You really love to annoy me, don't you? I will go out with you, just for two weeks, but after that we'll be back to normal, straight away! Promise me, aru?"

"Really? I love you, Yao-hyung!" Yong Soo shouted with sparkling eyes. Kiku took in Yao's blushing face; he had never seen Yao so funny like that. He brought his fist to his lips, let out a chuckle he couldn't hold. Both brothers looked at him surprised.

"Ki-Kiku, aru!" Yao's voice cracked and ended up screeching at the first syllable. This was perfect, to be caught by his brother in this situation. Yong Soo let go of Yao and gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's not what you think, aru! Right, Yong Soo?" Yao stammered, nudging his brother with an elbow. Yong Soo flinched and just rubbed his side. Kiku stopped laughing, watching the two with a big smile on his face.

"Isn't that great, Yao-san? You shouldn't break up with him up after two weeks; it will hurt both of you."

"Aruuu?" Yao exclaimed. Kiku seemed changed, much more cheerful today.

"I…" Yong Soo tried to say something but Yao glared daggers at him, and he quickly changed his mind.

"Is everything's alright, aru?" Yao asked. Kiku shook his head.

"I'm alright, nothing to worry about," he answered. Yao searched his face for any sort of lie, but he did not find any. Finally, he decided to take Kiku's word for it.

"If you say so, aru. Oh, just want to let you know, there's nothing between me and Yong Soo. I will prepare dinner now, aru." Yao quickly escaped to the kitchen, leaving Yong Soo and Kiku alone.

Yong Soo looked at his brother, eyes meeting.

"I …love him… I love him, Kiku-nii…" At that, Kiku gave a nod as an approval.

"I know. Make him smile, do what I can't do, will you?" Kiku walked toward him, giving a pat on his arm. Yong Soo immediately resumed his sparkly attitude.

"Of course, da-ze!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making Kiku jump.

"Shut up, aru!" Yao yelled from the kitchen. Kiku sweat–dropped.

_What a strange couple…_

**_Tbc…_**

**_;) Three more chapters to go… ;)_******

If you think Hong is sane one here, think again xD


	12. Gloom

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Chp 12 – Gloom**_

Yao looked inside his brother's room only to find him getting ready to go somewhere. He blinked at the clothes he was wearing. Kiku was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt with some anime characters on it that he couldn't name. He stepped inside his brother's room.

"Are you going somewhere, aru?" Kiku turned around from his wardrobe to face his brother who eyed him up and down.

"Ah, yes. To the anime convention with Heracles. I will not be eating dinner as well, I think. It depends on how things are in there. But I'll let you know if I'm home early before dinner."

Yao watched Kiku brush the strands of his bangs away from his eyes as he looked at himself into the mirror. His hair had gotten longer since the last time the Chinese teen noticed his brother's dark hair. Yao gave a smile and walked towards him.

"Don't you want to get a haircut too, aru? Before you go out today?" He half-asked-half-said. He brushed his hair lightly from behind, making Kiku smiled at the caress. He looked at him and shook his head.

"I like it this way. I think I will be going now." Yao stared at the way his hair strands on each side of his cheeks. It's seemed funny when it's longer, anime-like even. He gave out a chuckle at him.

"That's really you, aru. Your hair style."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiku scowled while getting outside his room, waiting for Yao to follow him out.

"Have fun, aru." He patted Kiku's back while his sibling closed the door.

"I'm going now, Yao-san."

* * *

><p>Kiku gave out an amazed gasp as he stared at the figurine in front of him. He will buy them all, definitely will buy them, even the most expensive and limited edition of Vocaloid. His hands quickly snatched the boxes before other people can have them.<p>

"You are going to buy all that?" Heracles stared at the pile in his arms. Kiku gave a firm nod at him, almost disbelieve at the question.

"Of course, I won't regret for taking them all. Don't you want to get the limited edition? They won't release that one anymore!" Heracles only stared at the figurines with his sleepy eyes. His eyes trailed on other figurines and stopped when he noticed one wearing cat ears.

"How can I forget about how much you love cats… I'm glad we are not doing cosplay right now, I can buy everything without amiss…" he turned to the cashier to pay for his things, not minding the long queue. Heracles followed him behind.

"There seems to have a long queue in the manga section." Heracles said while pointing to the long queue not far from them. Kiku turned his head excitedly. His eyes scan the crowded.

"Let's go over there after this. I hope they pay quickly, we don't have much time to queue…" Kiku started to get impatient. Heracles stared at the shorter guy with a smile. He is too excited today, while he was all mournful in the other day. _At least he was back to his normal self again. _

"Heracles… are you listening? I told you probably we should just-" Kiku stopped his sentences when Heracles suddenly leaned down to him. His eyes widened when he noticed the Greek was about to kiss him. His hands are full, not having the time to push him away. He stood there rooted when their lips met. It went very fast, he felt he was being in the spotlight when suddenly every girl near him squealed and some even took a photo with their mobiles. Those fangirls… Kiku quickly took a few steps back, staring at Heracles's sleepy face. Kiku couldn't read his expression at all.

"W-why did you do that…? All of the sudden…" Kiku was blushing and ashamed of being in the spotlight as another flashlight was directed to them. He quickly looked at the queue which was scattered and much to his delight, he could pay right away. Taking a huge step and pay for his figurines, the cashier gave a giggle and chuckled at him. Kiku wish that time will stop and let him escape from the crowd. He gave a sigh, at least he don't have to queue that long again.

Unnoticed by him, a pair of green eyes stared at him shocked. The blonde went pale when the crowd started taking pictures of the couple.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One hour before…<em>**

_Yao groaned when Yong Soo suddenly hugged him from behind and began nuzzling him. He quickly put his pen down before he accidentally stretched the paper he was marking._

_"W-wait, aru. Stop that, aru!" He tried to push him away which futile since his brother was clinging to him._

_"Hyung, let's go somewhere, together, shall we? Shall we?" he asked excitedly._

_"I can't, aru. I have to finish this as soon, aru. Why don't you go with Hong instead, aru?" Yao turned around to face Yong Soo when his brother reluctantly let go of him._

_"Hong is not at home, he went somewhere by himself! We can go somewhere after you finish, da-ze!" Yao stared at him for a moment before he sighed softly. He let his hand touched Yong Soo's cheek and gave him a smile._

_"I'm sorry, aru. I know we are a couple, but maybe it's better if you don't come to barging in my work, aru… maybe… this two weeks promise might not work out so well for you, aru. You still have so much free time and can go somewhere else with your friends, aru. Why don't you do that, aru? I'm working right now." Yao stopped when he saw Yong Soo's angry look._

_"Don't give me that look, aru! You still can date some other guys you like other than me, aru. You are still in high school, moreover we are brothers… Don't waste your time with me, aru." Yao looked away, he felt his heart clenched as he looked down at the paper he was correcting._

_"I'm not wasting my time, Hyung! I know my own heart alright! I love you, why can't you believe that? You can love Kiku, your own brother, but not me? I'm your brother too! I will keep this two weeks promise, da-ze!" He quickly stood up and left the room, ignoring Yao's shuts._

_"Wait, Yong Soo! Aiyaaa~ that kid won't listen to me, aru!" Yao growled at he pressed his forehead on the table._

_"This is so... weird…" Yao felt his face turned warm as the words ringing in his ears. _You can love Kiku, your own brother, but not me? I'm your brother too!

_"I know that, aru. You don't have to tell me that."_

_Someone ring the bell of their house and Yao raised his head. He wondered if Yong Soo is the one answering the door. But when he heard another ring, he rose to his feet, mumbling something incoherently. He was walking toward the door when he saw Hong had opened it. It seemed the brunette guy just got back? Seeing a blond British guy, he glared at him questioningly._

_"Arthur?" Hong and Arthur looked at him._

_"What's is wrong, aru?" Yao asked him in full of mock tone._

_"Ah, Yao. It's just that… uhh…"_

_"Kiku-nii, he is not at home, is he? I just got back when I saw this guy making a circle in front of our house like an idiot." Yao gave a chocked of laugh when he heard what Hong said. Arthur blushed._

_"Y-you…"_

_"He is not at home right now, aru. He went to the anime convention with Heracles, aru. He won't be back until dinner." Yao said flicking his ponytail._

_"Anime convention? With Heracles?"_

_"Yes, aru. He is much better than you after all." That statement made Arthur shoot daggers at Yao._

_"Tell me where the anime convention is." Hong stepped aside when he felt dangerous._

_"What will you do when you got there anyway, aru?"_

_"Just tell me, Yao." The Chinese teen stared at him for a moment then sighed, he appeared to have given up._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to the present…<em>**

"Seriously, you shouldn't have done that…" Kiku scowled when finally the crowd had left them alone and have some privacy.

"But you don't have to queue any longer, shouldn't you be grateful…?" Kiku stopped his motion to take a manga from the shelf when he heard him.

"Don't lie to me. That's not your purpose. Why all of the sudden?" he sighed, his temple was hurting. Heracles looked at him.

"We… are just friends… aren't we?" Heracles muttered, making Kiku raised his head to him, slowly making eyes contact.

"I'm sorry…" Kiku gave him a small sad smile. Heracles shook his head.

"I'm happy that you are being honest."

"I… I think I still love Arthur… I know it's weird. I shouldn't have, but I do."

"It's not weird, you are mad at him, so it's normal. I think you can go back to him if you want to since you are no longer that mad" Kiku gave a small laughed.

"It sound so simple, yet it's so hard."

* * *

><p>"Eh? Arthur-san?" Kiku asked when he placed the box of cakes on the dining table. Hong nodded at him in silent, sitting down on the dinning chair.<p>

"Yes, Yao gege told him that you are in the anime convention, so he asked where the place was. Don't you meet him there?" Kiku shook his head.

"No, I didn't even know if he went there. What time was it?"

"It was around 12 o'clock, I think. I didn't check the time. Why don't you ask him now?" Hong said while pulling off the lid of the box. Kiku stared at the box, he wonder if Arthur really went to their house. He never appeared before, not since their breaking up.

'_Maybe I should give him a call?'_

Yao walked into the dining room when Kiku walked out, he looked at him questioning.

"Have you eaten your dinner, aru? I thought you are going to go home late"

"I've brought some dinner from there, don't worry." Yao whirled his head to look at the pack of take away near the box of cakes.

"If you mean by junk food, I think I better cook something for you, aru!" Yao scolded him and took the pack away from Hong's reach.

Kiku followed his brother's movement until he vanished into the kitchen. He pulled out his mobile phone and walked upstairs. Flipping his mobile phone, his eyes staring at the names of contact numbers. Kiku stared at it for a moment before he sighed. He closed his mobile's lid and looked around the room. It's been a while since he called, Arthur. He didn't know what he was going to talk about. It will look like an excuse if he called him just to ask why Arthur went to his house.

Kiku stared at the round window. Should he call him? His hand clutched his mobile without him realizing it, Kiku put his chin on top of his knee and sighed. A few minutes later, he heard Yao called him to eat his dinner.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours before…<em>

Feliciano was humming a song as he gave a brush up against his canvas. He gave a grin as he looked at his finish painting. He was wondering why Kiku suddenly wanted him to finish the painting, even though he had broken up with Arthur. As he put down his brush, he leaned back on the chair and gave out a sigh. Someone opened the door of the classroom and Ludwig walked inside with two cans of juice. Feliciano looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Ve~Ludwig, what do you think?" he asked as his German boyfriend who was leaning against his head chair. Ludwig stared at the painting and smiled once he examined it closely.

"It's beautiful, Feliciano. I wish someone can draw us like this…" Ludwig said when Feliciano turned his head to look up at him. He heard his Italian boyfriend chuckled.

"Ve~I can, if I got our photo." Feliciano stood up in full of excitement.

"Then, we can take a photo somewhere nice and have Kiku take it. He is good in his photography."

"Yes, I'm sure he won't mind." Feliciano said while dragging his easel toward the store room to let it dry without being disturbed. After closing the door behind him, Feliciano walked up to Ludwig and take his bag where Ludwig had packed his things.

"Say, why do you think Kiku ask me to finish the painting?" Feliciano asked Ludwig once they were out of the classroom. Ludwig shook his head.

"I don't know." Hearing the answer, Feliciano frowned and looked outside of the entrance of the building. The golden color of sunset showering upon them once they were outside, making Feliciano shielding his eyes. It's not too bright, but it's not too friendly either.

"I think it's probably because he treasures the scene deep inside his heart?" Feliciano said as he looked up to the glowing sun which getting darker the longer he stared at it. Ludwig looked at him then looked at the sunset before his eyes.

"Probably because he is still love him deep down." Ludwig nodded at the Italian. Feliciano looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth which starting to curve into a smile.

"Then, why don't we make them back together…"

"We should not interfere, Feliciano. I think it's better if we just watch them from the side lines other than telling them what to do. Now let's go home, shall we? We need to study for our exams" Ludwig stopped when Feliciano caught his arm.

"Let's go somewhere first, okay? It's Saturday after all." Ludwig just smiled and let his boyfriend drag him wherever he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Arthur!" Alfred whined when his friend grumbled and pushed him away. They were about to cross the road when Alfred spotted a pub where they could have a drink. Alfred should have known that he was a terrible drinker and he will do something stupid and once he was sober he would be cursing himself while saying 'I want to die' a few times.<p>

"No, Alfred! I just want to go home and rest now. We are walking so much today, I'm tired!" Arthur hissed, but the American doesn't seem like he wanted to go home. He gave up when Alfred started dragging him away from the cross road. Alfred had said something about a day after breaking up thing, so he ought to be happy and such. Arthur just rolled his eyes, he knew clearly that Alfred felt guilty over it.

He never heard about his confession and any 'come back' words again from Alfred when he knew Arthur had break up with Kiku. Ivan never appeared between them since then, he didn't know where the Russian guy went to. But didn't Alfred felt lonely? After all, Ivan was the one that's been around him, not Arthur.

Not far from them, two people who were about to cross the road stared at Alfred who was dragging Arthur toward the pub. Feliciano stared at them sadly.

"Ve… do you think we should talk to Alfred about it?" he looked at Ludwig, seeking agreement. Ludwig sighed at him and Feliciano knew the answer was not what he was hoping for. He let Ludwig dragged him to cross the road before the green light was off.

* * *

><p>Alfred watched Arthur groaned and he slammed his glass full of wine down. To have Arthur order such a drink, he should have known. Usually the British would drink Ale and nothing else.<p>

"Dude~are you alright?" Alfred asked slowly, he knew his bad habit, but right now, he really wanted to know what Arthur real feeling was. It seemed like he and Kiku didn't meet up again even after Arthur's decision to get him back. Arthur looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"Whaaat? You know, it's your fault! It's your fault! Your fault, idiot!" Arthur started to whine as Alfred sighed at the guy beside him. Really, he should have known. Alfred put his head on his palm, ignoring Arthur who keep on blaming him. Maybe he wanted to hear such thing from Arthur. He stopped his thoughts when he heard Arthur slumped back on the table, grumbling incoherently. When he looked at his red face, he knew Arthur had too much already.

"Hey, you should stop, Arthur." Alfred said, but Arthur growled as he tried to sit up straight.

"Maybe I should have…_hic_… gone back to… _hic_… Britain…" Alfred shot him a surprised look when he heard him.

"What did you say?"

"Have lost… everything in here… _hic_… first you... now Kiku…" Artur hunched forward trying to get his glass before Alfred quickly took it away from his reach.

"You are not serious, are you? What about Kiku..?" Alfred stopped when he heard him chuckled.

"Kiku? He has Heracles now, who cares… _hic_… saw him… _hic_… kissed that guy today." Arthur eyes wondering around, not looking at anything particular.

"What…" Alfred stared at Arthur who tried to blink his drowsiness away.

"Uggh don't fall asleep here, Arthur! Let's go back, shall we?" Alfred quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him up, letting him leaning against his fully.

"You are getting heavier, Arthie…" Alfred mumbled. He slowly picked him up in his arms bridal style.

* * *

><p>Arthur growled as he landed on his bed softly, murmuring something unclear, he turned to his side on the bed as Alfred pulled the blanket up and covered him. Alfred was about to turn to leave when he heard Arthur murmured.<p>

"Kiku… don't go…"

Alfred breath hitched at that. His fists were clenched in rage. Why did they turn out like this? Arthur changed a lot when he was with Kiku. Even if he didn't like it, but he can see that Kiku turned him to become more honest to himself. The Arthur that he knew, who are always denying his own heart was no more before him. Why did Kiku let him go so easily…? He turned his head to look at Arthur who sleep soundly. Alfred sat on the bed beside him and sighed.

"You should take him back and fight, idiot Arthur…" brushing his fingers on Arthur's cheek.

A ringtone song startled him which made him quickly withdrew his hand away. His eyes scanning on the dark room, searching for the mobile phone. He spotted it on the table near his laptop. Alfred quickly took it and looked at the number.

_Kiku_

His stared at the name for a moment before he punched the call button to answer.

"_A-__Arthur-san…?"_

The voice made his stomach tightened. Alfred looked over to Arthur who had turn to his back now; he quickly walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

"Kiku… It's Alfred" He could hear a sucked of breath on the other line, his eyes softened.

"_Oh, I'm sorry, Alfred-san. I'm botheri-"_

"Listen to me." Alfred immediately cut him before the Japanese guy has another misunderstanding. He needed to make things back together.

"_I'm listening…"_ Kiku's voice seems so firm.

"I want to talk to you tomorrow, can we talk? Let's meet somewhere."

"…_I have chores tomorrow."_

"Who cares about that? I want you to come and talk to me, alone. So, Kiku, can't you? If you want Arthur back, then meet me at the cafeteria near the district not far from Arthur's dormitory. Alright?"

The silent made him impatient, but Alfred was glad when he heard an answer, finally.

"_Alright. I need your phone number, then."_

"Okay, I will send a text message from my mobile after this."

"_Okay. See you tomorrow."_

Alfred turned off the calling mode and he grin to himself. He quickly went inside the room and put the phone back to where it was before.

"This better be work." Alfred muttered as he sent a message to Kiku's phone number. Before he went outside the room, Alfred looked back to Arthur for the last time.

"Don't go home just yet, Arthur."

_**TBC**_

_We'll have Arthur and Kiku reunite again soon :3 oooh and thank you for my betas who help me in this fic :o *bows to all of you* :'3  
><em>


	13. The Hero and the Greek

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**A/N: **__X3 HongxIceland in this chp mwahahaha :D_

_**Chp 13 – The Hero and the Greek**_

Alfred looked up when each person coming inside the café. He gave a sigh when he found out that the person he was expecting to meet was not coming just yet. He was usually not the type of person who came on time on every work or class, but this time he was getting impatient. He checked his watch, he knew he came too early than the time he was supposed to be, but he couldn't help it. Wasn't Kiku the type of person who come early when he make a promise? Alfred even checked his sending message list to make sure that the time he promised to meet the guy was correct. He looked up again when the door opened and there he was, finally. He wanted to scolded him for being late, but much to his surprised Kiku actually come on time, too on time, probably. Not late and not too early. Yet the Japanese still said,

"Sorry, I'm late." He said stiffly. Alfred raised an eyebrow when he recognizes him wearing a Japanese suit and hakama, with a sword on his hand. He gave a slow nod and let him sat across him.

"What are you? A samurai?" Alfred mumbled while staring at him jokingly. Kiku raised his head to him after he put his sword down.

"Oh, I thought this will be necessary, since you guys attacked me when I didn't bring my sword that time. Ivan, that is…" Kiku said with a smile on his face, making Alfred sweat drop. He moved back a bit in fear.

"Its Ivan's doing, not me! I didn't know anything about it." At that fact, Kiku looked at him surprised.

"Really? I thought you wanted to meet me and fight again…" Alfred groaned when he heard him.

"No no no, that's not what I'm here for, Kiku. Anyway, let's settle this… misunderstanding. I'm a hero looking for a peaceful treaty here. Ivan… he… acted on his own and he was possessive on my own secure. So, that's my fault for not knowing that he attacked you." Alfred started when Kiku was listening to him attentively, he will told him what the Japanese was supposed to know. It was until the waiter come to them with Alfred's order and ask Kiku what he wanted to order. Wanting to have a simple and quick snack, Kiku ordered for a cake with tea.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about my rudeness behavior…" Kiku said as he cut his cake into a half. Alfred quickly shook his head.<p>

"Now, I want to ask you something…" Alfred quickly put down his soda and eyed him seriously. Kiku only looked at him questioning.

"Are you really serious when you go out with Arthur?" that question make Kiku startled.

"What are you asking me?" he put his fork down quiet loudly as his face change color to slightly pink. Alfred stared at him for a moment and he looked to the side.

"Because I heard from Arthur you kissed Heracles yesterday. I mean, already? It seems to me that you and Arthur were just going out but not really shared anything with each other Both of you really got a huge misunderstanding and you broke him up instantly… then going out with Heracles…" Alfred muttered the last sentence carefully.

"I what? And what do you mean by a huge misunderstanding? You got it all wrong, wasn't it you who kissed Arthur-san in the classroom and I got very angry? But that doesn't mean that I'm going out with Heracles right away. Beside that kiss… It's not a kiss" Kiku breathed out after he finished blurting out, much to Alfred's surprise.

"Are you using Heracles?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. He was not that type of person, was he?

"No! I… I rejected him yesterday…" Kiku was now avoiding eye contact as Alfred leaned further toward him.

"Really? I thought you kissed him as a revenge for me kissed Arthur in front of you." Kiku shook his head.

"I was angry because I felt like everything I fight for was useless. I couldn't keep him to myself like I wanted to, he still want to be with you in the end. I felt like all of my effort was wasted away, Alfred-san. I felt like I'm not the first person on the list of his heart, and I felt… I don't know. I just… broke him up like that since it's useless, that he will never look at me as I am. So I gave up. Not because I don't love him, but because he doesn't love me. If he loves me, he wouldn't kiss someone else… are you listening to me?" Kiku stopped his heart from spilling when he noticed Alfred's sparkling eyes.

"Are you saying that you broke him up because he didn't love you? Yet you still love him? Even now?" Kiku's face turned warm at the fact.

"W-what? Is it wrong? Sorry that I still love your boyfriend! I couldn't help it. But don't worry; I won't steal him from you, Alfred-san. I… the old me will probably being possessive, but I'm no longer that kind of person…"

Alfred watched at him for a moment. _Possessive, eh?_

"Arthur was planning to go back to Britain." That fact made Kiku's startled.

"What? Why?" Alfred grinned at him.

"And, we are not together. Stop him, Kiku. I know you can stop him from going back to Britain. He loves you so much, enough to become such a possessive bastard that he was."

"What are you trying to say?" Kiku glared at him.

"No, I didn't mean to offend you. But, well. Arthur was a possessive guy back then. He wouldn't let me have a friend. Even when we went out together, he was being possessive when I decided to go back to USA. I talked to Ivan that time, and he kind of the one who gave me the suggestion. Arthur, being a jealous person as ever, he always said that Ivan was my boyfriend and I was cheating on him. So, I kind of, wanted to be free for a while from his grasp. I went back to USA after that, and while I'm there, I decided to visit my brother in Canada. I was startled when I received the news that he was in coma. I can't go back and decided to stay there until he recovers."

Kiku stared at him. _So, that's the reason?_

"Your brother, is he alright?"

"Yes, he is alright now. And Matthew was doing fine; I decided to stay a year to finish my study and went back here. I kind of shocked though when I found out that Arthur were going out with you. I mean, being used to Arthur's possessiveness, everyday have to call him, and even visit him, I'm at lost. I felt empty all of the sudden. And that's what Ivan came to _help_ me and you know the rest."

"Didn't you call Arthur that time?"

"I did, but he never replied and ignoring me. So I gave up. It's lucky that Ivan was there at that time, I'm desperate." Kiku couldn't help but smile.

"I see. In that case, Ivan was the one that's always be there for you, not Arthur-san." That statement made Alfred sucked on his breath. Kiku stood up from his sit.

"Okay then, I will go and talk to Arthur after this. Thank you for explaining things to me, Alfred-san." He gave a slight bow and left some money on the table for Alfred to pay when he finished with his own.

"Okay…" Alfred said blankly. Kiku's last sentence made him thinking back of Ivan. He had never heard of him after he scolded the Russian since then. Not even a call. Alfred quickly slipped out his mobile and flicked it open, searching for Ivan's name on the never ending list of phone numbers.

* * *

><p>Arthur rubbed his eyes as he sat up on his bed, feeling lightheaded. He looked around and found that he was in his own room, much to his relieve. He gave a sigh when he didn't recall any stupid act he did when he was drunk, unless… he was crying his eyes out and blaming Alfred. Arthur grunt at that. He slowly pushed the blanket away and rose to his feet, ignoring his vertigo as he slowly walked toward the bathroom.<p>

"Uggh… I think I drink too much…" he said understatement. He forced the bathroom door open and growled when he felt like vomiting. Quickly walked over the sink, he expelled any substance inside his stomach and coughed a few times. Turning the tap of water, Arthur leaned down to wash his mouth clean. He groaned once he was done and leaned back, holding the side of the sink tightly to prevent himself from falling.

Somehow, he was glad that today is Sunday and he didn't have any work to do.

Arthur slowly walked toward the door that goes to the balcony. He slowly leaned against the barrier with a soft sigh. He let the wind gushed over his body, feeling a bit much better little by little. A brunette that showed up not far from his balcony side made him startled. He looked at the Grecian guy stood on his balcony two doors before him.

"Err… hi…" Arthur greeted awkwardly. Heracles stared at him for a moment. Arthur, thinking that he was going to ignore him, shocked when suddenly Heracles attempted to jumped between the balconies.

"Wait, what? What are you doing?" Arthur freaked out when Heracles was now at the front of some other balconies.

"Don't worry; the Egyptian guy was not in his room at the moment."

"That's not the point!" Arthur scolded when Heracles was now jumping over to his own. He growled at the security of each balcony, he needed to tell whose one responsible for it.

"Aren't you… going to go somewhere today? Its Sunday after all… Maybe a date? With Kiku…" Arthur avoided eye contact when Heracles looked at him with those sleepy eyes. He couldn't make out the expression that shows whether he was surprised or not.

"Why did you say that?" The Grecian asked slowly. Arthur sighed and leaned against the barrier.

"Aren't you two together, now? I saw you kissed him in the anime convections yesterday. N-not that I wanted to stalk Kiku or something, okay? I just pass by and saw you… It's not like I know where are you guys, since Yao only told me that Kiku was there -" Arthur slapped his hand over his mouth, earning a small chuckled from Heracles who was amused.

"Why are you only honest toward Kiku and not others, I wonder…" Heracles was now leaning against the barrier as well.

"It's not that… It's just that, he won't… laugh at me for my honesty." Arthur mumbled.

"He rejected me. Kiku." Arthur whipped his head to look at the taller man.

"Wha-"

"He is still in love with you, you know."

"Isn't he mad at me?"

"If you are thinking about his way of thinking, I believe you will understand him. He was blaming himself of why you couldn't see him, just the way he was. Especially when he saw you kissed Alfred back. He love you, he never want to let you go, but he didn't want to have his possessiveness over you like the last time. He told me that he was mad at you, but truthfully he was mad at himself since he can't bring himself being the hardheaded one, again."

Arthur's eyes widened, he remember Kiku said something when they broke up.

"_Thank you for taking care of me until this day. I'm glad you didn't laugh at my feeling when I confessed to you, Arthur-san, even if your heart is still with Alfred. Thank you."_

"Possessive? Kiku?" That made Heracles looked at him with a questioning look.

"You… what have you been doing in this almost half a year with him all along?" that made Arthur face flushed.

"I was thinking about how come he was being possessive when he was the one who let me go _that_ easily."

"Have you heard about his past with Yao?" when he received a shook of head from Arthur, Heracles looked away.

"I see… don't tell Kiku I told you about this…"

Arthur stared at him, listening to every single word the Grecian spilled. He could bear with his slow talks, as long as he heard about the Kiku he was supposed to know.

* * *

><p>Yao stared at his brother who was just coming inside the house with a friend of his. To his amazement, Hong's friend was a guy he didn't believe was a first year college student, he look far younger than Hong. He had a platinum hair and icy blue eyes. Yao stared at the boy's eyes in marvel.<p>

"Is that your friend, aru?" he asked his brother in an understatement. Hong looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"He is my -" Hong gasped when the boy beside him suddenly elbowed him painfully on his side.

"Yes, I'm his friend" he quickly cut him, earning a hissed from Hong. Yao raised an eyebrow at the two, but he let it pass.

"Okay, aru. Come in, I will make some tea for you two and sent it upstairs."

"With chips too, please, gege." Hong said after he took off his shoes and leaded his friend upstairs when the boy was done with his. Yao said yes as he walked into the kitchen. Yong Soo who was just coming downstairs looked at the boy with questioning look.

"Is that his friend, da-ze?" he asked Yao when he entered the room.

"It seemed like it. He had brilliant blue eyes, isn't he? What a pretty boy, aru." Yong Soo stared at him for a moment. When he received no answer, Yao raised his head to look at him from the tea he had set up.

"You like that kind of guy?" that made Yao looked at him astonished but he couldn't keep himself from smiling when he was Yong Soo's envious look.

"I'm just saying that without any meaning, Yong Soo."

"Really?" Seeing Yao nodded, Yong Soo smiled. Yao sighed in relieve, he quickly took some snack from the top shelf and placed it on the tray.

"By the way, Hyung. I'm going to have a part-time job from Monday." Yao looked at him startled.

"Really, aru? Where?"

"In the school Library. The head of the library seeking someone to help him for it since his assistance is absent for pregnancy. So I offer myself to help him with the accounting and administrations. Well, that's included as sorting books and such. I don't know until when though, but he will pay me double for it."

"Are you alright with that, aru? I mean, won't your school grade got disturb by it?" Yao asked in suspiciousness. His brother's grades are not that high after all since all he did was playing around. But he was great in counting and numbers, if only he was being serious about it.

"That's alright, da-ze. I will work hard and help you with the things around your house. Beside I can borrow books from there, who knows if there's some books that I can borrow for you, da-ze!" Yao's eyes searched for any truths behind the part-time job, but it seems Yong Soo was not lying after all.

"Alright, aru. You can consider that as studying as well, aru. Maybe you should take accounting as your number one major list?"

"Okay, hyung! Though I don't know if I should take that major at all. I'm taking the job for the payment. There's still two years for me to decide…"

"But you are good at it if you are serious, aru!"

"I'm going ahead upstairs!" Yong Soo quickly ran out when Yao started lecturing him. His brother growled and decided to follow him with the tray in hands.

When he reached upstairs, he spotted Yong Soo in front of the room, leaning against the door of Hong's room.

"What are you doing, aru?" he was surprised when Yong Soo suddenly shushing him in panic. Yao walked over him with full of question.

"Listen…" the Korean mumbled.

"_W-wait, Hong! Ouch, don't pull my hair so harshly!"_

"_That because you won't stay still."_

"_But I don't remember that I'm agreeing into this…" _both Yao and Yong Soo exchange a glance when he heard the boy grunted before Yao decided to end whatever was happening inside the room.

"Open the door Yong Soo!"

"Ehh, but…" Yao's glared was enough to make the boy obeyed him. He slid the door open.

"Hong, aru…" he stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. His brain was trying to register the image of his brother, pinning the blue-eyes boy down on the floor, trying somewhat tying his short hair into a pigtail with a ribbon. He had done one on the other side of his head. Hong's left hand was holding his mobile, readying to take a picture. Beside him, Yong Soo was somehow cupping his mouth to prevent a laugh which failed. The boy's face was colored with slight horror and blush when he realizes that his _friend_'s brothers were seeing him like that.

"Ah, Gege…" Hong muttered as he slowly let go of his so called friend. The platinum boy quickly pulled the ribbon off from his hair. The next thing he knew, Yao was screeching to the top of ceiling.

"Hong, what are you doing to someone's child, aru!" Yao scolded after he put his tray down.

"Don't tell me that you inherited it from Kiku, aru! That's not good, aru!" Yong Soo raised an eyebrow when he heard that. Hong looked away from Yao's glare.

"It's just a dare, he lost the game and well, I decided to play prank on him. And besides, Ice is the same age as me, gege. You are talking as if he's younger than me."

"D-don't call me that!" the boy hissed at the nickname. Yao looked at him with disbelieve eyes. _He is the same age as Hong?_

"Oh, but you are my Ice."

"N-not yours!" he quickly objected with red face, much to Yong Soo's amazement and Yao's horror.

"And I thought you just said yes a few hours ago."

"I said that I will think about it!"

"Normally when you said that, it will be ending as a 'yes'."

"I…"

"Wait a minute! Are you… you…" Yao was stuttering and Hong and the Ice boy looked at him.

"He is my boyfriend." Hong stated. Yong Soo whistled at the answer and Yao groaned.

"Oh my...what do you want me to say to your mother, aru? I'm the one who take care of you now."

"Don't worry, she will not object it."

"Don't make your own conclusion, aru!" Yao scolded stressfully.

"Don't worry, hyung. It will be fine!" Yong Soo who was patting Yao's back who only grunted as an answer. Hong looked at the boy beside him who remain silent, he smiled at him when Ice blushed after he caught his stare. The Icelandic boy quickly looked away.

* * *

><p>Arthur eyes gawked at Heracles who was sitting across him with his head down. A sweat running down his chin as the British held his breath. He remembered when Yao cried about his 'lost brother' and the way he was being so protective toward Kiku. He could be the worst enemy now.<p>

"That… happened?" Arthur eyes searching for some kind of a lie which impossible seeing the state of Heracles right now. The brunette slowly nodded.

"Yes, that's why… he is much worse than you are, talking about possessiveness…" Arthur remained silent.

"Then… how am I supposed to do?"

"Just do something that you thought he might understand? That you actually love him and didn't come back to Alfred… I think. And make him trust you?"

"…" Arthur looked down on his tea while Heracles gazes straight into him. He was about to say something when The Greek suddenly stood up from his seat.

"I'm going back to my room… Just don't tell Kiku that I told you that… He will tell you when he wants to."

"I… I understand…" Arthur muttered, stared at the scone on the plate, Heracles haven't even touch them.

_**TBC**_

_I was thinking about the title for this chp when I noticed it was Alfred and Heracles in this story, trying to patch things up, so that's the title xD LOL_

_Next is the last one =P_


	14. Reunite

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Axis Power Hetalia, this story is mine and mine only! xD_

_**Possessiveness**_

_**Chp 14 – **__**Reunite**_

Kiku opened his classroom door, searching for the Italian which was nowhere to be found. Confirm that Feliciano was nowhere to be found; Kiku assumed that he was late again. That was until he felt someone ran into him from behind, hugging him tightly.

"Kikuuuu~" Feliciano shouted with full of enthusiasm. Kiku slowly turned to him, prying himself off.

"Feliciano, good morning. You seem more energetic than usual." Feliciano nodded with glee.

"I took the painting back from the exam room, Kiku. Do you want to see it?" Kiku blinked at him.

"Really? Then let's go to the painting room, shall we?" Feliciano nodded at him.

"Let's go!" The Italian quickly grabbed his hand and both ran off to the painting room, ditching their lesson. Ludwig who watched the entire scene quickly open the absent book he was holding and thick they name on the list. They were lucky that today he was in charge of the absent book. It was their last day of the semester, so he can let them go. Ludwig closed his book when suddenly he remembered something. He needed to take both of their slip marks from the faculty as well.

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly opened the classroom door looking right and left, eyes scanning the classroom full of painting students. He gave a sighed when he found out that Kiku was nowhere in the classroom. This is the last day Arthur was here, he will be back home, so who knows when he will meet him again. Arthur gave a sad look one last time and closed the door to leave. He was stopped when he heard footsteps which were getting louder, approaching the entrance of the class he was standing in front of. When he looked up to see who it was, his green eyes meet with dark orbs he knew very well.<p>

"Vee… Arthur…" Feliciano mumbled and slowly looked at Kiku who was also staring back at the British.

"Arthur-san…"

"I… I'm not here to see you, you see. I have some other things to do, so…" Arthur quickly looked away when he noticed Kiku smiled at him when Feliciano giggled.

"I like the honest Arthur more…" Feliciano said to Kiku who chuckled.

"Arthur-san, do you want to see something together with us?" Kiku stepped forward to him, making Arthur looked at him again.

"I…"

"Come on in…" Kiku said, opening the classroom door and letting Feliciano leaded them toward his easel. Arthur was tailing them in silent, wondering what was it that he was going to see. He noticed then, they were heading toward the store room. Feliciano opened the door and walked inside, mentioning both of them to close the door behind. Kiku looked at the clueless British, pointing to the finished painting Feliciano made. Arthur's eyes widened when his eyes recognize who was inside the painting. Arthur stepped toward it with an amazed look.

"Thank you, Feliciano." Kiku said while staring at the painting in awe. Feliciano shook his head, held his hand tightly.

"It's okay, Kiku. You can have it if you want to. I'm glad I can finish it, if you didn't ask for it; I would have thrown this painting away. And… repeat another year." Feliciano look at his painting with glad full look. Hearing that, Arthur looked at both of them confused.

"You painted this? But why?"

"I asked him to finish it. Last week… it was supposed to be our anniversary, remember? So I wanted him to finish it for me. Feliciano stop painting it when he found out we broke off, but then I asked him to finish it. It was meant to be our present, now that he had finished it, I would like you to see it as well, actually. Its a good thing that you were in front of the classroom, Arthur-san." Kiku explained. Feliciano looked at both of them then smiled.

"You can talk here, I will go out." He said cheerfully and quickly walked to the door before Arthur can stop him. After the door close, both Kiku and Arthur looked at each other in silent.

"Kiku…"

"I heard you are coming back to Britain…" Kiku said, surprising Arthur.

"How did you…?" Arthur looked at him for a moment, the sighed. He looked back at the painting and lightly touched it.

"I heard from Alfred-san. Is that true?" Seeking the answer, he found out that it was true when Arthur avoided eye contact.

"I see…" Kiku clenched his fists and looked down.

"I… I want to go back to Britain since I was at lost, I lost everything in here, from Alfred, and now you… I wasn't mean to hurt you, Kiku. I just... I want to know if you really love me. So I came here, to search for you and... to say goodbye before I'm gone." Arthur slowly looked back into Kiku's eyes which turned saddened at his last sentence.

"I love you, but I don't want to be possessive, that's why I let you go that easily. I broke us for good, before I did anything I might regret, Arthur-san. Before I kill someone with my hands, since I've almost done so, before, in the past." Kiku muttered, lips trembling as he avoided the searching look from Arthur.

"I thought that when I kissed Alfred, I might know what I truly feel that time. But actually, losing you is much more painful than coming back with Alfred. So I rejected him, Kiku. We never go back together. You have to trust me this time. We are both at fault here. You should have told me your past, because I might understand more about you."

"I will, I will tell you everything from the very beginning, Arthur-san. So… can't we… start over from the very beginning?" Kiku quickly raised his head, meeting his eyes with Arthur's. Seeing Arthur happy look, he turned the smile back to him.

"Let's start again. I guess, today is our anniversary, then?" Kiku chuckled when he heard him. Arthur walked over and pulled him into his arms. He missed hugging him like this, he miss breathing on his warm scent. He missed tangling his fingers through his silky, black hair. He missed kissing his forehead, nose and, most of all, his pink lips. Both hugged each other tighter, neither one of them wanted to let go.

* * *

><p>Hong stared at his mark slip with a dark aura surrounding his shivering body. He crumpled his slip with his fist and tossed it behind him, hitting someone who was approaching him. The platinum-haired-guy bent down to pick up his slip and stared down at the marks. His eyes twitched when he saw almost full A's marks on it. And two B's…<p>

"Awesome…" he muttered as he noticed that Hong had looked at him. He flinched when the Asian snatched the slip from his hand and stomped away.

"W-what's with him…" he muttered in horror, never had he seen his boyfriend act like that.

"He must be…" Someone put his arm on top of his head, much to his dismay. His Norwegian brother pulled away when the Icelandic guy nudged him off.

"A Mr. Perfect Score…" the Danish accent finished the Norwegian's sentence, giving the Icy guy a big grin.

* * *

><p>Yao glared at his brother's report card as the Korean looked aside, trying not to look at his brother's eyes. Yao slapped his report card on his forehead angrily.<p>

"What are those marks, aru? Did you even study for your final at all, aru? I forbid you to keep working in the library, you hear me, Yong Soo?" The Chinese man finally snapped, watching as his brother fumbling with the fallen card.

"B-but, Hyung-nim!"

"No buts, aru! Or else, I will-" Yao stopped when he heard Hong's voice from the entrance of the house. A few minutes later he appeared in the kitchen, noticing the heavy, dark aura around his brothers.

"Welcome home, aru." Yao muttered shortly, eyes still glaring down at Yong Soo.

"Hong! Say something to Hyung-nim about my work, da-ze! I can't just leave working; I got money for my living too!" Yong Soo quickly ran toward his stoic brother who tried to pry him off.

"What living, aru? Your grade is falling and you are saying as if you don't need me anymore to depend on, aru! You are still in high school, don't think about work too much if you can't even stop playing around and manage your studies!" Yao said, watching Hong finally was able to pry the sobbing boy off from him.

"How much red marks did he get anyway? I didn't do any good either." Hong muttered as he too, taking out his slip mark from his pocket. Yong Soo and Yao looked at him surprised.

"What, aru? It's not usual for your mark to be that bad, aru." Yao quickly took the slip from Hong's offered hand and stood rooted as his eyes bulge out. Yong Soo quickly looked at the marks Hong got and make a face.

"Any good? You got all A's and B's mark and you said it's not good?" Yong Soo shouted in frustration. Yao coughed harshly, faking laugh when Hong pouted at the retort.

"I used to get all A's and it almost A+, I don't get B! One B is not good! And what's that B- mark down there? I'm going to study more…!" He quickly snatched the slip from Yao's hands and turned around, stomping out of the kitchen.

"But tomorrow is a holiday, da-ze…" Yong Soo muttered as he eyed his brother tiredly. Yao sighed and scratches the back of his head.

"Alright, aru, back to you. I need you to study hard for next year, aru. It's a miracle that they let you go to the second grade of you senior, Yong Soo." Yao turned his head to look at Yong Soo's sad face.

"I thought you would like me to have a job…" Yong Soo looked down with his disappointed eyes. Yao stared at him for a moment before he gave a small smile at him, placing his hand on his shoulder. Yong Soo looked up to Yao, startled when Yao suddenly leaned down to kiss his forehead. When the Chinese pulled away for a brief moment, he couldn't help but stuttering meekly, face turned scarlet. Yao chuckled at him.

"Ah, look at you, aru. You turn red just because of this, aru? Still a child, aru. Listen, Yong Soo, you can work when you are able focus on your study. You can't stop your school, aru, finish it first, it's not like we are in tight of money right now, so you can relax and focus on your study more, aru. I can't have one of my brothers failed on his study, aru, that's not the way I want it! Okay, aru?" Yao gave him a stern look until Yong Soo nodded slowly.

"Why did you take a job anyway, aru?" Yao asked, letting him go when he knew Yong Soo finally understand. He blinked when the Korean face turn red once again.

"Its.. well, don't laugh, okay. I want to be an adult and take care both of us, da-ze. As a guy, I want to take care of you as well, da-ze!" Yao stared at him open mouthed before bursting out, laughing at him.

"I told you not to laugh!" Yong Soo protested.

"I'm sorry, aru. But I never thought you are so serious about… about all of this…" Yao brushed his tear away when Yong Soo growled.

"Tomorrow is our last day…" he grumbled, that made Yao stopped laughing.

"Really, aru? I forgot about that… two week had passed too quickly, aru." Yao's smile made Yong Soo winced; he threw a hurt look to his brother who just smiled in return.

"I will miss this, aru. I do admit, aru, that I do felt lonely when you went home pretty late from work. The house felt a bit too quiet without you, aru. You will notice it when someone that is so clingy to you suddenly went away, the loneliness is unbearable, aru…" Yao mumbled as he turned away from Yong Soo who was listening to him with full of surprise look. Eyes gleaming with happiness, Yong Soo kept silent to listen more of his brother's confession.

"After that, I think I know what it felt, aru, this feeling inside of me, aru. You are the one that's always beside me when I'm having a hard time, aru. I do realize it now, that you love me so much that it's hurt when I loved Kiku…"

"Hyung…" Yong Soo stepped closer to his elder, wrapping his arm around him from behind. Yao sighed when he felt Yong Soo lean his head on his back.

"I love you, aru, and it's genuine. I realize that now, aru." Yao turn his head to look at Yong Soo's widened eyes which gleaming with tears.

"Really, da-ze? You mean it da-ze?" The young Korean started to sob when Yao gave a nod as a yes.

"I do, aru. I know its forbidden, aru, but I couldn't help myself, aru. I've committed a sin, aru, but who cares about that now when I realize I've love you, aru." Yao slowly turned around, hugging his brother back, pulling him closer. Yong Soo sobs got louder as he was clinging to Yao now, gripping his sleeves tightly.

"I love you too, da-ze!" he said spluttering between his tears. Yao chuckled when he heard him.

"Don't cry, aru… We have to be happy now, aru." Yao brushed his tears with his sleeves, cradling him in his arms like a small child, whispering sweet things to calm his brother.

Both jumped from each other arms when they heard a loud sound coming from the hallway of their house.

"W-what's that, aru? A burglar, aru?" Yao quickly ran out the kitchen, with Yong Soo followed behind closely. They both meet Kiku with two large canvases, struggling as not to let himself fall along with the paintings he brought home.

"Are you alright, aru?" Yao quickly ran to him, taking a hold of the canvases on the other side. Yong Soo picked up the fallen vase Kiku had knocked off.

"Ah, sorry, Yao-san, Yong Soo. I'm alright, thanks for helping." Kiku breathed in relieve.

"Are you alright, Kiku?" A British accent made them look at Arthur who watched Kiku in concern.

"Yes, I'm alright, now, let's move these paintings to my room." Kiku slowly rise the canvas from the floor and Yong Soo quickly moved out of the way as Yao took the other canvas.

"Are those your paintings, da-ze?" Yong Soo asked Kiku as he watched both paintings in amazement.

"One of them was made by Feliciano." Arthur said as he took off his shoes.

"Then why did you bring his painting?" Arthur smiled at that.

"Because there's Kiku and I in it." Arthur grinned proudly.

"Really? I want to take a look, da-ze!" he quickly ran to his brother's room with Arthur tailing behind him.

"Waaa… this is amazing, aru! Did he really paint this, aru?" Yao asked as he took a closer look on the painting Feliciano made. Kiku nodded with a smile.

"Yes, it's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I agree da-ze! I wish I have this much talent!" he cheered full of enthusiasm.

"What should we name the painting?" Arthur suddenly asked with a big grin on his face.

"I haven't thought of one..." Kiku smiled at him. Arthur put his finger on his chin and mumbled, "_Reunite__d"_... Does it sounds good?" Arthur gave a smile when Kiku nodded at the title he had given to Feli's painting.

Yao and Yong Soo stared at both of them.

"Could it be that you two…" Yao paused as he looked at Yong Soo.

"… Went back together?" Yong Soo finished his older brother's question, receiving a shy look on both of them.

"Err, well, something like that…" Arthur mumbled as he looked to his side, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, we are." Kiku answer more firmly.

"Oohhh…" The Asians 'oohed' seductively, earning a blush from the couple.

"I guess, that's for the better." Yao said with a firm nod.

"Talking about couples, me and Hyung are now a couple, too!" Yong Soo quickly exclaimed, making Yao splutter. Arthur and Kiku blinked.

"Really?" both asked at the same time.

"I didn't say that, aru!" Yao was now blushing brightly.

"Really, da-ze! We can have a double date next time! Oh wait, triple date, if Hong is included!"

"Hong? What? Did I miss something?" Kiku quickly asked. Yao and Yong Soo laughed when they remember the scene on the other day.

There are so many things to share with each of them, and surely, they wouldn't want to miss a single thing.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked at the guy who was sitting in front of his door, waiting for him. The guy raised his head when he saw Alfred coming toward his directions.<p>

"Hi... Ivan..." Alfred fumbled on his mobile phone and put it inside his pocket. He had called him to meet up a few days ago, but he couldn't get through. Now that the guy suddenly appear in front of him again, he thought it was his chance.

"How is it? Did you finally get together with Arthur...?" Ivan watched Alfred sat beside him. He was puzzled as to why the American sat beside him other then letting both of them get inside their room.

"Where were you on these few days?" Alfred didn't answer his question.

"I'm staying at little sister's house..." he mumbled.

"Hmmm..." The silent went through them before Alfred laugh, breaking it. Ivan only looked at him questioning. "I felt so stupid... I was chasing after someone so bad that I did not realize that the person whose important for me is always staying by my side. How can I not notice that?"

"Do you?" Ivan asked a little bit clueless. His eyes met Alfred's blue eyes for a brief moments.

"Yes... Its you." Alfred's smiled up when brought his hand on top of Ivan's. Ivan stared at his hand before he squeeze back. The Russian did not say anything, and just nodded, squeezing his hand harder. Alfred stared at him before he grin.

"By the way, Ivan..."

"Yes?"

"It hurts..." Alfred managed to squeak out.

"Oh... sorry..." but he did not let go.

* * *

><p>Hong peered on the his brother's room. He saw him sitting on the couch, watching Korean drama. Yong Soo looked up to see his brother walked in front of him, stretching out his hand. He raised an eyebrow at his stoic expression with a puzzle look.<p>

"What, da-ze?"

"My money... I helped you to become a couple with Gege that time, and I gave you the idea of the game, now I want my payment."

"What? Are you crazy, da-ze?"

"If you don't pay me, I will tell Gege about it." Without a second though, Yong Soo quickly delved his hand into his pocket. He pouted at his brother when Hong smirked after receiving the _payment._

"Thank you..." he chuckled, ignoring Yong Soo's glare. Hong whistle happily as he exited the room. Yao looked at him questioning.

"You sound so happy, aru." Hong gave a chuckled at his brother.

"Yes, I'm very very happy..." he waved at his brother and walked upstairs. He got a some income, he could spend for his date tomorrow including an apology for his boyfriend. He was a bit rude toward the Icy boy about his mark that time.

* * *

><p>It was almost time for diner when Kiku and Arthur sitting by the porch, gazing at the stars.<p>

"Arthur-san? What about your flight to Britain?" Kiku asked him confused. Arthur gave him a smile.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you about this? I booked for our holiday." He said with a big grin on his face. Kiku shoot him a look.

"What? Our? You mean I come too?" Arthur blinked at him in confusion.

"Yes, since we are coming back together, I might as well book for you, the holiday started tomorrow. You have no problem with that, do you?"

"I DO have a problem! I haven't packed yet! You should have told me sooner!" Kiku rose to his feet and ran to his room. Arthur just chuckled at his panic boyfriend.

'_Boyfriend… that sounds good, I'm glad that we are __reunite__d again…' _Arthur smiled.

_**The End.**_

_Ooh and if you are wondering when did Hong Kong Help Yong Soo with the game idea, its in chp 9 from this sentences 'Near the entrance of the kitchen, Hong stared at his brother, who was now crouching down, trembling.' :D_

_;) finally finish, I hope you enjoy __this __fic as much as I enjoy myself writing it ^_^ Thank you for all the reviews, they make me happy.  
><em>

_**To Saelleja,** I can't reply immediately since you are not sign in. So, I will reply from here, I guess its alright if you want to translate it to Russian, Just be sure to PM me the link of the one that you've translate. ;)  
><em>

_**(Special thanks to Crazyllamapersonlol, XEOHE, and Pureh for beta read this story... :D )**_

_**I forgot to add this, LOL after writing for both Alfred and Ivan, I'm starting to like them a bit xD lol. Ivan did not want to let go in the end.  
><strong>_


End file.
